El internado
by Galdrar.of.Release
Summary: Marth aún no puede creer que sus padres lo hayan enviado a un internado. A ese internado.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Marth miró hacia ambos lados aparentando cierta indiferencia, queriendo esconder lo nervioso que se sentía en realidad.

Soltó su maleta y dirigió su mano hacia su cabello para arreglar con elegancia algunos flequillos de éste, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y recién entonces se percató de que estaba sudando.

Frunció el ceño.

_Tranquilízate._

Respiró profundo, cogió su maleta y volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados.

Al no divisar ningún vehículo, se decidió a cruzar la calle, un tanto apresurado, pero sin perder aquella elegancia que lo caracterizaba al caminar.

Una vez hubo cruzado, levantó la mirada para contemplar el lugar.

Se lo había imaginado más grande, más bonito. La verdad es que eso lo frustró un poco y pensó que talvez se había equivocado de establecimiento.

_Talvez le dije__ la dirección equivocada al taxista._

Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo celeste, que ahora formaba parte de su nuevo uniforme, un papel pequeño doblado en cuatro, y lo abrió con la mano que no tenía ocupada con su equipaje.

Leyó detenidamente y levantó la mirada.

_No. Es lo mismo que dice en el papel._

Sin deshacerse de esa arruga en el entrecejo, caminó hacia la puerta.

_- Marth, ya sabes que tu pad__re no hace esto para molestarte – le había dicho su madre esa mañana, mientras le arreglaba la corbata que ya llevaba puesta. Era algo que hacía siempre, aún cuando Marth se asegurase minutos antes de lucirla perfecta sobre su camisa._

_El joven miró pensativo hacia sus zapatos, preguntándose si realmente no había sido esa la intención de su padre._

_- Sólo serán seis meses – p__rosiguió su madre._

_- No es poco – r__espondió._

_- Ya verás cómo vuela el tiempo – l__e sonrió con dulzura._

_Marth la miró sin devolverle la expresión._

_- Ya tienes diecisiete años, puedes cuidarte solo – habló su hermana, sentada en la gran mesa del comedor, sujetando con ambas manos una taza, que seguramente llevaba café dentro. Desde que había ingresado a la universidad que sólo tomaba café por las mañanas._

_Y desde entonces el único tema de conversación que parecía realmente importarle a sus padres era ese: Los estudios de su hermana, sus calificaciones, y las becas._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme aquí? – Preguntó._

_- Porque no estaremos ni tu padre, ni yo ni tu hermana – contestó su madre – no hagas caso a Ellice, aún no tienes edad para quedarte sólo en casa por tanto tiempo._

_- Pero, ¿por qué tienen que ir ustedes también? La beca se la ganó ella, no ustedes – replicó._

_- Porque tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo. Por favor, Marth, no seas celoso._

_- No es cuestión de celos. No quiero irme a un internado mientras ustedes se van al extranjero para "apoyar" a Ellice. _

_- Tú tienes que seguir estudiando – dijo su hermana – son sólo seis meses, Marth._

_Marth puso los ojos en blanco. No quería seguir con esa conversación. Ninguno de ellos entendería lo difícil que era para él aceptar esa decisión, a la que ni siquiera había podido oponerse._

_- Ya - d__ijo, saliendo de la habitación para buscar su maleta._

Entró.

Se encontró dentro de una sala de paredes celestes, iluminada por dos ventanales que se ubicaban a cada lado del lugar. Frente a él se extendía un largo corredor.

Al extremo izquierdo se encontraba un hombre de mirada severa, vestido con una camiseta deportiva de color oscuro y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero, también oscura, sentado en una mesa con un cigarrillo en la boca.

- Esto… - titubeó Marth, acercándose, sin saber muy bien qué decir, o si debía decir algo en primer lugar – yo… vengo por unos meses-

- Ya lo sé – le interrumpió el hombre con brusquedad - con esa maleta que llevas no creo que vengas a visitarnos por el día, ¿cierto? – Agregó con una mirada un tanto intimidante.

Marth tragó saliva y no contestó, produciéndose un silencio incómodo.

_Debe__ pensar que soy un imbécil. Este tipo me da miedo._

- Nombre.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_, tradujo en su mente el joven peliazul con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de aquel individuo.

- Marth Lowell.

Cuando dijo su apellido recordó el rostro inmutable de su padre aquella mañana, desde el otro lado de la ventana del taxi. Siempre era así. A Marth le hubiese gustado verlo un poco más amable esta vez, como pidiendo disculpas por estarlo enviando a otro lugar en contra de su voluntad, o algo así.

- Lowell – murmuró el hombre, abriendo uno de los cuadernos que tenía sobre la mesa, comenzando a dar vuelta a las páginas de éste.

_Marth Lowell, _corrigió en su mente. No le gustaba que lo llamaran por el apellido.

Mientras el hombre buscaba entre las páginas, Marth se dedicó a observar con detenimiento su rostro. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía de andar por los cuarenta años. Su rostro se mostraba inmutable, serio, severo, más incluso que el de su padre. Aunque quizás le pareció así porque a ese hombre ni lo conocía, mientras que a su padre lo había visto sonreír unas cuantas veces.

Llevaba barba y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba algo desgreñado.

En opinión de Marth, no se veía como alguien a quien quisiera tener demasiado cerca.

- 32 – dijo de pronto el hombre, abriendo un cajón lleno de llaves y sacando una que llevaba marcado aquel número, para entregársela.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Habitación 32 – repitió de mala gana, dirigiéndole otra de esas miradas intimidantes.

_Dios, qué carácter. _

- Ah, gracias – fue lo único que atinó a decir el joven, cogiendo la llave, queriendo desaparecer de su vista tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus pies.

Sujetó firmemente su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor, sin darse el tiempo siquiera de preguntar indicaciones.

- Evita causar problemas, a menos que quieras volver a verme – oyó decir al hombre antes de que desapareciera de su campo de visión.

_Bonitas palabras de bienvenida._

Caminó por el corredor, pasando junto a dos puertas cerradas a cada lado de éste, hasta que vio la puerta que indicaba el cuarto de baños.

Pasar a mojarse la cara y quitarse el sudor de ésta no le pareció mala idea, después de todo, no tenía prisa. Quizás hasta se quedaría ahí un rato, matando el tiempo.

Lo primero que oyó al abrir la puerta fue algo parecido a un grito ahogado, que en primera instancia lo asustó un poco. Miró hacia el frente y ante a él, un joven peliazul, seguramente cercano a su edad, le devolvía la mirada algo sobresaltado.

Llevaba su camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, algo que, en opinión de Marth, se veía bastante mal. Al menos llevaba puesta la corbata, aunque muy desarreglada.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – pidió el joven desconocido, dando un suspiro que Marth interpreto como de alivio.

- L-lo siento… - titubeó con algo de incertidumbre en su tono de voz, sintiendo un desagradable olor a humo de cigarro en el aire.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – le dijo el otro, para luego llevar a su boca el cigarrillo que tenía en una de sus manos.

- Qué desagradable – masculló Marth, mirando con desdén al joven. Si había algo que el peliazul odiaba era el olor a cigarro. Pero si había algo que odiaba aún más que eso, era a la gente que fumaba. Aborrecía ese mal hábito, y más aún a quienes lo tenían.

- ¿Mm?

_No puedo creer que esté fumando dentro del recinto._

- Eh… nada.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros mientras exhalaba aquel humo que tanto desagradaba a Marth. No pudo evitar toser.

- No te había visto por aquí antes, ¿eres nuevo?

_No soporto este olor. Si mi padre viera a donde me trajo…_

- Si. Vengo de intercambio por unos meses…

- ¿Y qué te parece el lugar?

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

- Bueno… la verdad es que acabo de llegar, y aún tengo que pasar por mi habitación para dejar mis cosas, así que, si me disculpas… - contestó Marth, sin muchas ganas de continuar con esa conversación.

- Espera.

Para sorpresa y desagrado de Marth, el joven lo retuvo del brazo.

– No tengo nada que hacer, deja que te ayude con esa maleta – le sonrió.

_No me toques._

- Eh… claro, gracias – forzó una sonrisa, desasiendo su brazo de las manos del desconocido.

- Por cierto, soy Ike – se presentó, apagando el cigarrillo contra la pared del baño, y arrojándolo luego al bote de basura.

- Marth Lowell – dijo, mirando con disimulada repulsión aquel acto.

- Qué formal – se burló, cogiendo la maleta de Marth.

_O es que tú eres demasiado descuidado._

- Tendremos que hablar en voz baja, ¿eh? – dijo Ike, deteniéndose en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo preguntar…? - se interrumpió a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca. La verdad es que no le interesaba saber la razón.

- No quiero que me descubran saltando las clases – contestó.

_Lo que faltaba: fuma y se salta las clases. Si el resto de los alumnos son como este idiota me voy a casa._

- Ah – contestó. Ambos salieron del baño, y Ike comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con Marth siguiéndolo detrás. No se sentía muy cómodo a su lado, principalmente por que llevaba impregnado en su ropa el olor a cigarro, por lo que prefería guardar su distancia.

- Hm… no eres de hablar mucho, ¿eh? – comentó en un susurro.

- Puedo hacerlo si quieres. No me molesta conversar – contestó en el mismo tono.

- Qué bueno – aprobó Ike, con fingido entusiasmo.

Marth puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – le preguntó Ike.

Marth miró la llave que aún sujetaba en su mano.

- La 32.

- ¿De veras?

- Si.

- ¡Esa es la mía también! – le sonrió.

_Tiene que ser una broma._

La fachada inmutable de Marth se descompuso de momento y se mostró un tanto desconcertado, haciendo reír a Ike.

- Sólo bromeaba. Las habitaciones no son compartidas.

- Ah.

_Dios, qué gracioso. Creí que las cosas no podrían empeorar._

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que sonó la campana. Marth se detuvo, pero Ike siguió como si nada.

- Cambio de clases – dijo Ike.

- ¿No deberías volver? – le preguntó Marth.

Ike dejó de caminar y volteó a mirarlo.

- No lo sé, si me voy te vas a perder – rió.

_Idiota._

- No si me dices cómo llegar a mi habitación.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

- No quiero volver a clases. Odio la clase de castellano.

Marth habría vuelto a poner sus ojos en blanco de no ser porque la mirada de Ike estaba posada sobre la suya.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces te acompaño – sonrió Ike.

Marth no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros y aparentó indiferencia que, claramente, no sentía.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Ike, percibiendo algo de hostilidad en aquella fachada.

- No – respondió Marth de manera casi mecánica – no – repitió, esta vez más cortante.

Estaba mintiendo pero, ¿por qué? Si desde que había visto a Ike en el baño con ese inmundo cigarrillo en la mano, no había hecho más que detestarlo. Marth se convenció de que se había compadecido de ese pobre inútil, y que, en parte, lo había dicho para no tener que cargar él con su propia maleta. Después de todo, lo que Ike parecía carecer en su cerebro, lo ganaba en fuerza, y eso podía notarlo en los marcados músculos de sus brazos, que dejaba al descubierto con esa camisa arremangada.

- Entonces démonos prisa. Los profesores se cambian de sala.

Marth se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y luego sólo le siguió el paso.

Caminaron a prisa hasta que salieron del corredor y llegaron a una sala mucho más grande que la principal.

- Aquí hay que subir – dijo Ike, apuntando hacia unas escaleras.

Sin esperar una respuesta, siguió avanzando.

_Esto es bueno. No tendré que subir la maleta._

Comenzaron a subir, Ike levantando la maleta para que no topara con los escalones, y Marth tras él, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó Ike, mientras subían.

- Diecisiete – contestó. ¿Por qué preguntaba tan de pronto? Talvez ya se le habían acabado los temas de conversación. - ¿Y tú? – inquirió, más por cortesía que por interés.

- Dieciocho – respondió – creí que estaríamos en la misma clase.

_Afortunadamente, no._

Finalmente llegaron al segundo piso, donde otro largo pasillo los esperaba.

- Otro piso más arriba – dijo el mayor, señalando otra escalera.

Volvieron a subir, aunque esta vez sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Al parecer, Ike ya había notado que a Marth no le interesaba mucho la conversa.

Al llegar al tercer piso, de inmediato Ike apoyó la maleta en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia otro corredor. Marth lo siguió, procurando no quedarse atrás.

Pasaron junto a varias puertas que llevaban distintos números.

_Veintinueve, treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y dos. _

Ambos se detuvieron ante esa puerta, y Marth se acercó al cerrojo con la llave.

La abrió.

- Bienvenido – dijo Ike sonriente, haciendo ademán con las manos como queriendo decir "después de usted."

Marth entró y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hacia las cortinas para abrirlas.

Luego, contempló con cierto recelo su nueva habitación.

No era tan pequeña como se la había imaginado. Es más, hasta le agradaba. Por supuesto que no se podía comparar con el cuarto que tenía para él en su casa, pero no estaba mal.

Tenía las cuatro paredes pintadas de una tonalidad celeste, la cama pegada a la pared bajo la ventana, y un gran ropero junto a la puerta de entrada. Entre las paredes de la puerta y la ventana, había otra puerta más que Marth supuso, era el baño.

- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó el mayor - ¿te gusta?

- Si, está bien.

- Qué bueno – sonrió, entregándole la maleta.

- Gracias.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó, apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta que permanecía abierta.

_¿Que qué hacemos? Pues tú te vas._

- ¿Quieres uno? – le ofreció un cigarrillo.

_Dios, ¡no me digas que este idiota piensa en ponerse a fumar en mi cuarto!_

- No fumo – contestó – y te pediría que no lo hicieras tú aquí – pidió con cierta timidez en su voz.

- Ah, claro. Lo siento – se disculpó, guardando el cigarro en la cajetilla.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

_Vete. Ya llegué a mi habitación. No necesito que estés aquí, ¿entiendes?_

- Luego de la clase de castellano viene el descanso. Si quieres puedo presentarte a unos amigos – se ofreció Ike.

_¿Amigos tuyos? No, gracias._

- Claro – accedió.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Qué?

- De qué ciudad – se explicó – hay algo distinto en tu forma de hablar, y en cómo miras las cosas.

_Para ser un idiota es bastante observador._

- Altea.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó sorprendido - ¿esto no es un poco distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado? He oído que en Altea hay familias bastante acomodadas.

Marth desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo el calor invadir sus mejillas. No le gustaba que hablaran de su familia de esa forma.

- No sé.

- ¿Que no sabes?

- No.

_Idiota entrometido._

- ¿Porqué te enviaron tus padres a un internado?

_Porque no querían que fuese con ellos. Porque Ellice se fue con ellos. Porque no les importo. Porque quieren deshacerse de mí. Por eso me dejaron aquí, en este lugar horrible._

Los pensamientos de Marth iban dejando en él una angustia y un rencor profundos. Sabía que no eran esas las verdaderas razones por las cuales estaba ahí, pero así se sentía: abandonado, solo. Odiaba a sus padres por haberlo dejado allí, odiaba a Ellice por haberse ganado esa estúpida beca.

- No sé.

- No creo que les hayas causado problemas, ¿o si?

- No.

- Ya lo creía. Te ves demasiado educado y correcto para eso.

Marth no sabía si tomárselo como un elogio o como una burla.

- Yo soy de Crimea. Nada parecido a Altea, claro.

- Ah.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

_Ya deja de acosarme con tus preguntas._

- Si.

Ahora lo que menos quería era pensar en Ellice.

- Qué bien, yo también.

_No me interesa._

- Hm.

Ike dejó de mirarlo y se quedó en silencio, pensativo, hasta que sonó la campana, otra vez.

- Bueno, bajemos – dijo Ike, frotándose las manos – de seguro quieres conocer al resto.

_Si, cómo no._

Marth asintió con expresión ausente y lo siguió a lo largo del corredor, para luego volver a bajar esos dos pisos. Treinta y dos escalones, contó en total. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, incluso más que cuando había cruzado la puerta de entrada esa mañana. No le gustaban los grupos grandes, de hecho, prefería estar sólo.

_Pero ya qué._

Llegaron a la sala por la cual habían subido anteriormente, y Ike se encaminó hacia una gran puerta. Se encontraron de pronto en un enorme patio, donde Marth notó, había mucha gente.

No pudo evitar sentirse cohibido ante tantos estudiantes.

Algunos estaban sentados sobre el césped, riendo, conversando; otros jugaban al baloncesto -los más grandes-, y el resto sólo estaba allí.

- Vamos – le dijo Ike, tomándolo del brazo con una de sus manos.

_Suéltame._

Marth se soltó del agarre con brusquedad. Era una persona arisca, y quería hacerlo notar.

Ike lo miró confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- No es… nada.

- No seas tímido. Mientras estés conmigo no te harán nada – le sonrió.

_¿Que no me harán nada? ¿Acaso me harían algo si estuviese sólo? Esos tipos que juegan baloncesto se ven terribles… y yo que creía que Ike daba miedo._

- Hey, Ike – lo llamó alguien por detrás de Marth, quien volteó inseguro.

Un joven rubio se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llevaba su camisa igual que Ike: fuera del pantalón y con las mangas arremangadas, aunque no se veía tan mal. Talvez porque le pareció más amigable y menos intimidante que el primero.

- Link, qué tal – lo saludó Ike, chocando la palma de la mano con la del rubio.

- Hombre, ¿estuviste fumando? – le preguntó al mayor, tosiendo.

- Sólo un poco. Ya sabes, lo de siempre – se encogió de hombros.

"_Lo de siempre". ¿Será que siempre se encierra en el baño a fumar quién sabe cuántos cigarrillos? Al menos no soy el único al que le desagrada ese olor._

- Él es Marth – lo presentó Ike, al notar que Link miraba a su acompañante con cierta de curiosidad – viene de intercambio.

- Hola, yo soy Link – lo saludó el rubio, tendiéndole la mano, con una amigable sonrisa en el semblante. Marth accedió a dársela.

- Hola – dijo. Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, notó que llevaba un aro en su oreja izquierda.

_¿Será que aquí no hay nadie decente? Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?_

- Viene de Altea – agregó Ike.

_Gracias. No necesito que des todos mis datos, idiota._

- ¡Altea! – Exclamó Link sorprendido – esto puede parecerte un poco diferente.

- Le dije lo mismo – habló Ike – aunque no pareció importarle mucho. La verdad es que no le gusta conversar.

_No necesito que hables por mí._

- Bueno, no esperes que hable de inmediato. Cambiarse de escuela no es algo fácil, Ike – replicó Link.

_Al fin alguien con sentido común._

- Puedes estar con nosotros – le dijo el rubio a Marth.

¿Era esta una invitación a unirse a su grupo? Imaginándose las cosas que tendría que hacer si se juntaba con ellos dos –fumar, perforarse las orejas, y otras cosas que su padre jamás le permitiría-, se estremeció.

_Paso._

De pronto, sonó la campana. Marth ya estaba empezando a cansarse de ese sonido.

- De vuelta a clases – dijo Ike. Y luego, dirigiéndose a Marth agregó – tú ve con Link, van en la misma clase.

El peliazul sintió algo parecido al alivio, al no verse tan sólo en ese salón desconocido, lleno de gente desconocida. Ike pareció notarlo y sonrió.

- Vamos, entonces – dijo Link – nos vemos al almuerzo – se despidió de Ike, caminando hacia la puerta con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Marth le dirigió una última mirada fugaz al lugar, y volteó, procurando no volver a mirar a Ike.

- Adiós, Marth – se despidió el más grande, al ver que _su_ _nuevo amigo _se alejaba tras Link, sin decir palabra alguna. El menor no quiso mirarlo, sabía que tenía esa estúpida sonrisa burlona en su cara, y haberla visto sólo lo habría fastidiado más de lo que ya estaba.

Entró junto con Link al recinto, y ambos caminaron hasta el salón, sin intercambiar más palabras.

"_Son sólo seis meses, Marth", ¿cómo pudo Ellice decirme eso? ¿Cómo pudieron mis padres traerme a este lugar? Ya me gustaría verlos aquí, a ver qué tan rápido se les pasa el tiempo. ¿Podré soportar tanto tiempo lejos de casa? La verdad es que ni siquiera me dan ganas de pensarlo._

**Fin del prólogo**

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Y... finalmente me digné a subir otro fanfic :D

Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, sí, todo esto ocurre en un universo alterno y vendrán más capítulos, claro… aunque no diré fechas xD

Gracias por leer! Comentarios, bienvenidos sean!


	2. Capítulo 1

_- Marth, el taxi ya está afuera – oyó la voz de su madre por el otro lado de la puerta. Miró su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las once en pu__nto, y suspiró. Sabía que a esa altura sólo podía resignarse._

_- Ya voy – contestó con voz monótona, ausente._

_Se paró frente a su espejo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido._

_- Esto no es tan terrible – se dijo a sí mismo, intentando convencerse – no será tan terrible._

_Cogió su pesada maleta con una de sus manos, y con la otra giró la manilla de la puerta. Miró hacia su habitación por última vez, y salió por la puerta. Al bajar por las escaleras comenzó a sentir que ya extrañaba su casa, tal vez incluso más que a su propia familia._

Sonó el despertador.

Y tal como había ocurrido el día anterior, y el día anterior al anterior, despertó creyendo estar en su cama; aún sin entender porqué, si el colchón sobre el cual estaba ahora era más duro, y la almohada apenas se hundía cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre ella.

Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular y apagar de una vez por todas esa maldita alarma, que sólo significaba otro día más en ese lugar que tanto detestaba. Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose cansado, como si su cuerpo le pesara, y caminó hacia el baño arrastrando los pies.

_¿Qué día es hoy? Creo que ayer fue __jueves… ¿o miércoles? Bah, qué importa; como si eso fuese a marcar una diferencia en el paso del tiempo. Aún ni siquiera ha pasado un mes y ya estoy pensando en marcharme. Si pudiera, lo haría. Si, si pudiera…_

_Seguro que hoy el profesor de matemáticas vuelve a preguntarme a mí. Seguro que la comida del casino está tan asquerosa como ayer. Seguro que Ike vuelve a acosarme con sus preguntas estúpidas. Seguro que hoy es otro maldito día común y c__orriente en este horrible lugar. _

Mientras se duchaba con agua caliente –y no fría, como los dos primeros días, hasta que Link le explicó que tendría que levantarse más temprano- llenaba su mente de pensamientos pesimistas, y se hundía sólo en su propia amargura.

- Odio esto – masculló.

Los días habían pasado lentos, todos tan parecidos entre sí, que Marth ya no recordaba qué día había hecho qué. Y para éste, su quinto día, no esperaba nada diferente. Ya vería cómo se equivocaba.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del desayuno, el peliazul ya estaba bajando las escaleras en dirección al casino, notando incómodamente cómo su persona acaparaba las miradas de los estudiantes que bajaban en su misma dirección.

Si había algo de lo que Marth aún no se percataba, era que su llegada había causado gran alboroto dentro del internado. Y esto gracias a Ike.

_- Que e__s de Altea y viene de intercambio – _había comentado en medio de las clases.

De cualquier manera si hubiese sabido que se debía a Ike, no le habría sorprendido mucho. Marth estaba seguro de que podía esperar todo y a la vez nada de ese sujeto. Y es que el poco tiempo que llevaba instalado en el internado ya había sido suficiente para dejarle más que claro a Marth que Ike era una sorpresa tras otra, y, vamos, que no estoy hablando de sorpresas agradables ni entretenidas, es decir, a Marth no le resultaba para nada gracioso el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros fumase dentro del recinto mismo y que, además, se saltara las clases.

Al llegar al casino se dirigió a coger una bandeja para luego retirar lo que sería su desayuno, sin reparar en las pocas personas que se encontraban ya dentro del lugar.

Al parecer, Marth no se había equivocado respecto a la comida: se veía tan poco apetitosa como lo había estado en los días anteriores. Resignado, sujetó la bandeja y se detuvo a buscar con la mirada una mesa vacía, cuando de pronto sintió algo chocar contra su espalda, haciéndolo botar la bandeja al suelo.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó. Una vez hubo volteado, sólo atinó a tragar saliva. Ante él se encontraba un individuo mucho más alto que él, de espalda ancha y facciones toscas. Su piel era morena y su cabello cobrizo y desgreñado. Hasta ese entonces sólo lo había visto de lejos durante los descansos.

_Es uno de los que juega al baloncesto… y me está mirado…__ enojado…_

- ¿Y tú quién eres, pulga? – Exigió saber con desdén el desconocido.

_Esto no puede ser bueno. Esto no-_

- Pregunté quién mierda eres – dijo, agarrando al peliazul del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared.

_Dios, ¡qué impaciente!_

- ¡Suéltame! – se quejó Marth intentando forcejear para liberarse. Un esfuerzo inútil, por supuesto. El mayor rió e hizo caso omiso a la orden del joven.

De pronto, Marth se percató de que su escena estaba siendo observada por varios de sus compañeros, pero que ninguno hacía algo por ayudarle.

_Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos. Bah, ni siquiera son mis amigos… esto es tan humillante…__ ¿quién se cree que es este idiota?_

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo el más grande, dirigiéndole una mirada entre divertida y cruel.

_¡Déjame!_

- Marth Lowell – respondió de mala gana. Creyendo que sería liberado del agarre, el desconcierto y el miedo se apoderaron de él al ver una sonrisa curvarse en el rostro de su atacante.

- Ah – habló con simulado interés - tú debes ser ese _niñito de papi_ que ha estado causando revuelo aquí dentro, ¿no?

Humillado, frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué clase de apodo es ese__? _

- ¿De dónde oí que venías? – Comenzó a preguntar, más para sí mismo que para Marth - ¡ah, sí! Altea. Discúlpame por no haberte dado una bienvenida más apropiada; después de todo, no todos los años llegan maricas como tú a este lugar.

_¿Marica? ¡Cómo te atreves!_

- Ey, Ganon – oyó la voz de Link entre la multitud de espectadores.

_¡Link! ¡Mi salvador! Es decir… supongo que viene a ayudarme._

El mayor volteó y soltó el cuello de Marth, pero lo retuvo del brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres, enano? – Inquirió fastidiado.

- Hm – el rubio sonrió de medio lado ante tal sobrenombre y se colocó frente al atacante de Marth – déjalo, ¿quieres?

_Sí, ¡déjame!_

Ganondorf rió y luego volvió su mirada hacia Marth.

- ¿Apenas llegaste y ya contrataste un guardaespaldas? – preguntó divertido.

_De hecho, pensé en hacerlo._

- Viene Snake – se oyó entre los espectadores.

Rápidamente, Ganondorf soltó a Marth.

- Tienes suerte – le dijo al menor – pero no creas que durará por mucho, _marica._

Luego, se abrió entre la multitud y se alejó.

- ¡Vuelve a decirme eso y te…! – masculló más para sí mismo que para el matón.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el hombre que Marth había visto en la entrada cuando llegó por primera vez al internado. La mayoría de los que había mirado la pelea se fue, quedando sólo Marth, Link y dos o tres estudiantes que se encargarían de difundir distintas versiones de la historia.

_Lo que faltaba. Esta es la parte en la que no sé qué hacer._

- No es nada – contestó el rubio, siempre sonriente.

- No creo que _nada _reúna a tanta gente – replicó, y luego mirando la bandeja tirada en el suelo con la comida desparramada, agregó - ¿Y eso qué es?

_¿Qué no ves? Se llama comida._

- Lo siento, la he botado sin querer – se disculpó Link – ya lo limpio.

_¿Pero qué…?_

- Sí. Más te vale hacerlo ahora – contestó Snake, dedicándole una última mirada al par de chicos, para después continuar con su minuciosa inspección por el lugar.

Una vez se hubo alejado, Link se agachó para recoger la bandeja, y Marth le imitó.

- Gracias – murmuró el peliazul sonando poco convincente. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer nada a nadie. La sonrisa que le ofreció el rubio le incomodó un poco, pero sin dejar de reconfortarlo.

- No es nada – le contestó.

Luego de limpiar el desparrame, Link se ofreció para buscarle otra bandeja con otro desayuno, pero Marth se negó. Prefería tomar aquel incidente con Ganondorf como un favor, es decir, ya había sacado una bandeja… y que se le hubiese caído, pues esa era otra historia, gracias a la cual no tendría que probar ese poco apetitoso desayuno. De cualquier modo, se sentó junto al rubio en una de las mesas del fondo para acompañarlo.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? – le preguntó Link, para luego llevar una cucharada de cereales desabridos a su boca.

- Igual que la noche anterior – respondió Marth. Prefería decir eso en lugar de "mal, pésimo, la cama cruje cada vez que me muevo, las sábanas se salieron de la cama y tardé siglos en ponerlas en su lugar, ¿ya mencioné que odio este sitio?" o algo por el estilo.

- Oh – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. De seguro había captado el mensaje. O quizás no, es decir, era amigo de Ike. No podía esperar mucho de alguien así, ¿cierto?

"_Dime con quien andas y te diré quién eres"._

De pronto, un color le hizo sentir que su día ya estaba arruinado: azul. Y ahí estaba ese sujeto, Ike, como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado, entrando al casino. Su cabello azul se veía aún mojado. Sus mangas iban arremangadas, y esta vez no llevaba puesta la corbata.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Link al ver a su acompañante agachándose y cubriéndose el rostro con la bandeja vacía.

_Por favor, que no me vea. Prometo desayunar todos los días si Ike no se me acerca._

- Nada – respondió sin descubrirse – no es nada. Es sólo que… tengo un poco de tos – agregó, simulando una tos compulsiva que dejó al rubio un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Estás bien? – insistió.

- ¡Ey, Link! – oyó la entusiasmada voz de Ike a la distancia. Se lo imaginó saludándolo con el brazo completamente extendido, como presumiendo sus músculos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ike, qué tal! – Le respondió el saludo el rubio – te he guardado un asiento.

_Genial. P__erfecto. _

Saliendo de su improvisado e inútil escondite, Marth se limitó a fingir una sonrisa y mirar de reojo al peliazul, que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Ike se sentó frente a Link, junto a Marth –para su desagrado- y no dejó de hablar durante toda la hora del desayuno. Marth se preguntaba cómo era posible que hablase tanto y que pudiera comer tanto a la vez.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la entrada a clases, Ike acompañó a los menores hasta el pasillo, y luego se separaron. Marth y Link entraron al salón.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, monótona, aburrida. Tal y como había predicho Marth en la ducha, el profesor de Matemáticas volvió a preguntarle a él por la tarea. Luego tuvo que pararse frente a todo su curso a recitar un poema en la hora de castellano. En fin, nada demasiado terrible, después de todo, todo lo que le pidiesen, él lo hacía bien. No. "Bien" era una palabra demasiado pequeña para lo que lograba Marth. Una semana bastó para que los profesores se dieran cuenta del brillante estudiante que había llegado a sus clases.

A la hora del descanso, Marth decidió ir a la biblioteca para descansar un poco de todo el bullicio, y especialmente de "las malas juntas", como prefería llamar a Ike.

Estuvo vagando por los pasillos de la biblioteca durante un buen rato, mirando ausente los miles de títulos que asomaban por las estanterías , hasta que, aceptando que no había ido hasta ahí por un buen libro sino por la tranquilidad, se sentó en una de las sillas. Luego se percató de que no estaba sólo, como había creído, al ver a un castaño sentado unas mesas más allá, inmerso en su lectura. Se veía más joven que él, con facciones aún infantiles. De pronto, el menor subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Marth, haciendo a este último agachar la cabeza rápidamente, sonrojándose.

_Me vio. Debe creer que lo estaba espiando. Qué __vergüenza._

- Hola – oyó.

_¿Me habla a mí?_

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – siguió el castaño.

Con algo de incertidumbre, Marth volteó buscando alguna otra persona a quién pudiera estar hablándole el joven.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – Inquirió al verse los dos solos dentro de la biblioteca.

- Claro – asintió sonriendo – Yo soy Pit.

- Soy Marth – contestó confundido.

El menor cogió su libro, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al que se encontraba frente a Lowell.

- Creo que no te había visto antes. Al menos, no en la biblioteca – comentó Pit.

_Ahí va otro…_

- Es que llegué este lunes – respondió.

- ¡Qué bien! – le sonrió entusiasmado.

_Oh, sí. No te imaginas cómo me alegra estar en este lugar._

- Hm.

- Bueno, seguiré leyendo – dijo Pit, dejando caer el pesado libro sobre la mesa, para luego abrirlo y volver a perderse en él. Marth no pudo ver qué libro era, y aún cuando pensó en preguntar, luego se retractó. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego apoyó en ellos su cabeza. Sólo cuando bostezó se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Miró una vez más a Pit, y luego cerró los ojos.

_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Ellice en este momento. Y mis padres… ¿se acordarán de mí? __¿Se harán una idea de lo desagradable que me resulta todo esto? Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que las cosas se me hacen desagradables sólo por que yo quiero verlas así, que ni siquiera les doy una oportunidad. Bah… qué sabe ella de esto. Cómo me gustaría volver a casa… _

De pronto, abrió los ojos. El joven castaño ya no se encontraba ante él.

_¿En qué momento se fue?_

Marth podría haber jurado que había cerrado sus ojos por sólo unos segundos, pero eso no fue lo que le dijo su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡No! – exclamó al ver la hora. Se supone que debería haber entrado a clases hacía media hora.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? El profesor creerá que me salto las clases… ay, no. No, no, no. De acuerdo… sólo tengo que volver al salón y disculparme por… ¿por quedarme dormido en la biblioteca? Oh, vamos, ¡a cualquiera puede ocurrirle!_

Tan angustiado como preocupado, se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta el salón. Pero, oh, cómo prefirió volver a la biblioteca cuando el matón de aquella mañana junto con otro de los muchachos que jugaban al baloncesto, se cruzaron con su mirada en el corredor. Y lo vieron.

Marth tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca cerrada en una sola línea. Pensó en correr. Y después pensó en lo patético que sería hacerlo.

- Pero mira qué tenemos aquí, Bowser – habló al fin Ganondorf a su acompañante, quien sonrió tan maliciosamente como el primero.

_Corre. Corre. Corre. Corre. No, no puedo, sería tan humillante… maldita sea, qué importa, ¡corre! No puedo__. No… debo irme de aquí. _

Marth dio otro paso hacia atrás al ver a los dos sujetos acercándosele lentamente.

- ¿Estás perdido? – preguntó Bowser en tono burlón.

_Ya, ya, qué importa si es patético. ¡Corre, ahora!_

En sólo un segundo, el joven peliazul dio media vuelta y corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Pero, ¿a dónde? No tenía idea, y no le importaba.

Oyó los pasos de los otros dos tan apresurados como los suyos –e incluso más- aproximándose.

_Corre. Corre. Corre. _

De pronto, una mano lo asió de la camisa por la espalda, haciéndolo parar abruptamente.

- ¡Déjame! – pidió el menor, comenzando a inquietar.

Ganondorf, que lo tenía sujeto con sólo una de sus manos, rió, seguido por Bowser.

- No lo creo, _marica_ – contestó Ganondorf, empujándolo contra la pared.

- No me digas así – masculló el peliazul.

- No digas que no lo eres. Después de todo, ¿no viste cómo has escapado de nosotros, _muerto de miedo?_ – respondió Bowser burlándose.

_Idiotas. Cómo me gustaría poder darle un buen puñetazo a cada uno_

- ¿No lo vas a decir, pulga? – pidió saber Ganondorf – que eres un marica.

- No – contestó de inmediato.

El mayor levantó una ceja ante aquella respuesta inesperada. Pero luego amplió aún más esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bowser, creo que hay que darle una lección a esta basura – habló.

_¿Una lección? _

Acto seguido, Bowser sujetó a Lowell de ambos brazos tras su espalda, y lo obligó a caminar tras Ganondorf.

- Tal vez un poco de agua te haga pensar dos veces antes de responderme así – comentó este último.

_¿Agua? __No entiendo nada. Y eso sólo puede significar algo muy malo._

De pronto, los tres entraron al baño que, para desagrado de Marth, olía a humo de cigarro.

- ¿Q-qué estamos haciendo aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul, intentando inútilmente que el miedo no se notara en su voz.

Los dos matones rieron y entraron con él dentro de un mismo cubículo.

- De rodillas – dijo Ganondorf, agarrándole del pelo, obligándolo a adaptar aquella postura.

Marth dejó escapar un gemido, aunque luego se mordió la lengua. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, podía jurarlo.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber porqué, y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que, de inmediato, Ganondorf lo forzó a bajar la cabeza.

Y lo hundió.

_Esto es asqueroso. Tengo que respirar. Tengo que salir de aquí._

Por primera vez, Marth dio indicios de oponer resistencia, agitando sus brazos e intentando ponerse de pie. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Sumergido hasta las orejas en aquella agua turbia, podía aún oír las risotadas de Ganondorf y Bowser. Las oía aún más fuertes.

_Estos tipos quieren matarme. No quiero morir en un retrete._

De pronto, la mano de Ganondorf jaló de su cabello, alejando su cabeza del excusado.

Marth respiró agitadamente, desesperado, a lo que le siguió la tos.

- Grítalo aquí – oyó la voz del más grande.

_¿Qué mierda quieren? _

- Grita que eres un marica.

_Estos dos no se cansan._

- No – se negó con firmeza. Sabía que la mejor opción sería hacerles caso, pero no quería humillarse más.

- Entonces volvemos a lo mismo – contestó Bowser.

Ganondorf volvió a hundirle la cabeza.

_Agh, que asco. Si mi padre me viera. Si cualquier otra persona me viera… ya qué. No puedo hacer nada. Odio a estos tipos. ¿Cuánto más piensan tenerme aquí? Necesito respirar. ¡Me ahogo! _

Y aquella tosca mano volvió a tirar de su pelo. Marth tosió.

- Ya… no más – pidió.

- Grítalo – volvió a decir Bowser.

Esta vez Marth vaciló. Si les daba el gusto acabaría humillándose ante esos dos, pero al fin y al cabo se irían y lo dejarían en paz. ¿No era eso lo único que quería ahora?

- ¿Qué tengo que gritar? – Preguntó. Ya lo sabía, pero esperaba tontamente que le dijesen otra cosa. Ambos rieron.

- Que eres un marica – respondió Ganondorf, realmente divertido, como disfrutando el momento. Seguro que lo hacía.

_Sólo ellos lo oirán. No importa lo que diga. Yo sé que no es verdad._

- Soy marica – balbuceó.

- No te oí.

_Hijo de puta, sí que oíste._

Marth frunció el ceño.

- Soy marica – dijo más fuerte.

Ganondorf jaló de su cabello mientras reía junto a Bowser.

- Claro que lo eres – dijo, para luego empujarlo contra el retrete y salir del cubículo.

Marth dejó escapar otro gemido. Se había golpeado la boca contra el borde del excusado, dejándole un tenue sabor metálico en los labios.

- Vámonos – oyó decir a Bowser, para luego oír la puerta del baño abriéndose y cerrándose.

_Ya. Acabó._

El peliazul se puso de pie y se limpió los labios con el antebrazo.

Salió del cubículo y se paró frente al espejo.

- Odio esto – masculló, mirando su reflejo. Por primera vez se sintió repugnante. Verse así, con el rostro –y no su cabello, afortunadamente- empapado de aquella agua nauseabunda le hizo desviar la mirada.

Furioso, escupió en el lavabo, y vio cómo esa mezcla de saliva y sangre se deslizaba, espesa, hasta el desagüe.

- Odio esto – repitió. Pero esta vez su voz sonó distinta. Apenas se percató de que estaba llorando cuando vio por el espejo que una de las puertas del baño se abría.

_Mierda._

Intentó secarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo, pero sabía que ya lo habían visto. Y él ya había visto a quien se encontraba adentro.

- Bueno, eso no se oyó muy agradable, ¿eh?

_¿No se te pudo ocurrir un comentario más estúpido?_

Ike salió de la cabina en la que se encontraba y se acercó hacia Marth. Traía, como siempre, un cigarro en la mano. Lo que volvía a explicar el olor a humo en el baño.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó. Sonaba preocupado, pero eso a Marth ya le daba igual.

_¿Por qué siento que cada vez que abres la boca es sólo para decir cosas sin sentido?_

- No sé. Vete – fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del menor, que habló frío, cortante.

-Ey, no te enojes conmigo. No salí a ayudar porque no sabía quien era – se excusó.

- No me importa. Déjame solo.

Ike lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No te desquites conmigo.

- No me estoy-

De pronto, se abrió la puerta.

Ambos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba, el menor más preocupado que Ike. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, y Marth sintió su sangre helarse.

- Ni siquiera una buena excusa los libra de esto – habló Snake.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

¡Chan, chan! Siento la demora, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo (¿Segundo o primero? El anterior a este era el prólogo… pero bueno, qué importa xD)

Bueno, aún no hay yaoi… pero ya viene :)

Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, leen y leerán(?), como sea xD… aaaw, y ahora… ¡a contestar reviews! (siempre quise hacer esto)

**Lolita: **gracias por leer! Y sí, es cierto, pobre Marth u.u, su situación no es fácil. Respecto a lo de la palabra _peliazul_, no creo que deba escribirse con guión (peli-azul) ya que si lo comparas con la palabra _pelirrojo_, no se utiliza. En sí, es cierto que la palabra _peliazul _no existe, pero es porque no existe el pelo naturalmente azul xD. De cualquier forma, gracias por hacérmelo notar.

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga: **me alegra saber que te haya gustado la idea! Muchas gracias por leer! La verdad es que la tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo… si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Sam xD. Y sí, el hombre que estaba a la entrada era Snake, qué bueno que se haya notado con la descripción! (:

**Sam: **jajaja, me reí mucho con tu review. Al fin lo hice! :D y comparto tu opinión, Marth es totalmente un mamón, el aro de Link hace que se vea muy sexy, y pues, qué decir de Ike… sabes que me encanta! Sé que te violarías a Marth si estuvieses en el internado, jajaja, te creo. Gracias por leer! Tus reviews nunca faltan!

**Autumn Twilight: **créeme, yo también quiero un internado así ToT, jajaja; la verdad es que al principio sí iban a compartir cuarto, pero después preferí dejarlo sólo como una broma. Gracias por leer! :D

**Rikkukichi: **jajaja, sii, es verdad, ahora te toca comentar a ti! Muchas gracias por leer y por suscribirte :), ojala este capítulo te haya gustado. Por cierto, a mí tampoco me desagrada el aro de Link *u*

**Mr D: **xD, pues gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado (:

**Ayuchan: **espero que no te importe que haya acortado tu nombre xD. Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado la redacción! Y sí, ya veremos de qué forma Ike hace cambiar a nuestro pobre Marth.

**Maripi: **jajajaja, oye, qué original tu nombre xD aunque la página se haya comido la í ): de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por leer y por darte ese tiempo de comentar! Jajajaja, me reí mucho cuando me dijiste que Ike te parecía adorable con tanto músculo, torpe, y fumando, puede que no seas la única que lo vea así (yo me apunto xD); ya se viene la trama que te adelanté! :D, así que te mantendré informada. Espero que tu también escribas y que no borres setenta y tantas páginas de Word ¬¬, pajarota! Jaja, nos vemos!

**Dani: **nyaa! Gracias por leer Dani! Si, al fin subo algo que no es un one-shot! Que bueno que te haya gustado! :D y sí, lo continuaré! Gracias por entenderme cuando digo estar ocupada TuT. Nos vemos!

Bueeeno, reitero, muchas gracias por leer, estaré trabajando con el próximo capítulo (:


	3. Capítulo 2

_¿Cómo he acabado barriendo las salas de clase con este idiota? Honestamente, este debe ser el peor día de mi vida._

Marth sujetaba de mala gana la escoba, moviéndola de un lado a otro, mientras su compañero se encontraba sentado sobre una de las mesas, mirando la llegada del atardecer por una de las ventanas del salón.

- Este castigo no es nada comparado con el que recibí el mes pasado – comentó Ike, con la notoria intención de ablandar la expresión amargada de Marth. Intento fallido, por supuesto.

- Hm – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- Ey, entiendo que estés enojado, pero no fue mi culpa, ¿sabes? – se defendió.

Marth soltó la escoba y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Te toca barrer – le dijo.

- Claro – Ike se bajó de su asiento y recogió el objeto – aún no entiendo por qué nos entregaron sólo una escoba. Sería mucho más rápido si tuviéramos dos, ¿no? – rió.

Ignorando por completo las palabras del mayor, Marth se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, y escondió su cabeza entre ellos.

_Si mi padre me viera… esto es tan humillante. Creo que nunca había tenido que barrer tanto. Creo que nunca antes me habían castigado. Maldito internado._

- Al menos contéstame, ¿quieres? – se quejó Ike.

- Cállate – masculló Marth.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pidió saber el mayor, dejando de barrer.

- ¿Preguntas enserio? – contestó el otro, incrédulo, ahora mirándolo.

Ike no respondió.

Marth puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Olvídalo – masculló.

- Como quieras – contestó Ike molesto, volviendo a su tarea.

_Idiota. ¿Cómo puede preguntar algo así? Y aunque se lo dijera, ¿qué podría entender él de mis problemas? Odio esto._

- Sé que es difícil – habló Ike. Marth lo miró de soslayo. La verdad es que no le interesaba escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Para él, nada de lo que ese peliazul le decía tenía sentido. Sólo quería acabar con el castigo y volver a su cuarto. – Es decir, llegaste hace poco a este internado… y encima tienes a dos grandullones que no te dejan en paz, no creo que sea muy agradable. Es eso, ¿no? Lo que te tiene tan enojado…

Ante el silencio del menor, Ike prosiguió.

- Lo que pasó en el baño… bueno, no sonó para nada bien, y lo siento por no haberte ayudado, pero no sabía que eras tú. Lo siento, enserio, pero que te hayan castigado no fue mi culpa, así que no te desquites conmigo.

- No creo que nos hubiesen castigado si tú no hubieras estado con ese maldito cigarrillo en la mano, contaminando el baño con ese humo repugnante – respondió Marth con desdén.

- Bueno, tu apariencia tampoco ayudó mucho, que digamos.

_Idiota. _

- Cállate.

- No me trates así.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Estalló Marth, poniéndose de pie - ¡Odio esto!

Ike lo miró desconcertado, sin decir nada.

- ¡Odio todo esto! ¡Odio tener que estar aquí! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! – Se quejó el menor – ¡ese es mi maldita problema!

Su compañero suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo que se pierde deseando estar en otro lugar – le dijo, aún sujetando la escoba.

- Oh, y supongo que tú si – le contestó con fría ironía.

Ike le dio la espalda y se volvió por completo hacia la ventana.

- Mi padre murió hace un año – dijo, esta vez más para sí mismo que para Lowell.

Este último lo miró estupefacto. ¿Por qué de pronto le confesaba algo así?

- Odiaba que él viniese a buscarme los fines de semana. Odiaba volver a mi casa. Aquí se estaba mucho mejor, había más vida, o eso creía. No me gustaba estar en mi casa desde la muerte de mi madre.

_¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?_

- Lo siento – fue lo único que atinó a decir Marth.

- Ella murió en un accidente, pero yo siempre culpaba a mi padre. Ellos dos estaban en el auto, él iba conduciendo y chocó… yo no fui capaz de comprender que fue un accidente… necesitaba culpar a alguien…

Ike se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza contra el mango de la escoba.

- Una noche él y yo discutimos. No era nada nuevo. Le dije cosas horribles que el no contestó. Sólo se fue de casa. Recuerdo que mi hermana me gritó que era un idiota y que luego se encerró en su habitación. No me importó. Nunca me importaba nada. Me acosté sobre el sofá y encendí el televisor, con la idea de que él regresaría más tarde; ebrio o sobrio, daba igual mientras volviera.

Marth lo miraba con lástima, sin atreverse a interrumpir su historia.

- Pero no llegó – su voz se quebró en esta frase.

El salón se vio inundado en un profundo silencio, que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Y así fue, cuando se oyó un débil sollozo, casi un gemido por parte de Ike.

_No me hagas esto… no puedes llorar._

A Marth se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó a su lado y se acuclilló, pero luego no supo qué hacer, ni siquiera qué decir.

Ike se mordía el labio inferior, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Pero todo su esfuerzo fue un vano, y rompió a llorar. Soltó la escoba y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

- Ike – murmuró Marth, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del mayor, que se sacudía con cada sollozo que daba.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo, ahogado en su propio llanto.

Marth sólo suspiró, y comprendió que se encontraba ante alguien tan vulnerable como lo era él mismo, como lo era cualquier otra persona.

- Ni siquiera pude decirle que lo sentía. Nunca pude decirle lo mucho que lo quería – continuó.

La mirada azul de Ike se clavó en la de Lowell, lánguida, impotente.

- Y, ¿sabes? Ahora que no tengo a nadie que venga a por mí el fin de semana, a nadie que me espere en casa, me doy cuenta de que fui un idiota – masculló - Y que sigo siendo un idiota… ¡un maldito y grandísimo idiota!

Marth se sintió demasiado hipócrita al pensar en negarlo, y luego, demasiado cruel por sentirse así.

- Lo siento – dijo el menor, devolviéndole una mirada lastimera. Pero entonces sintió un repentino impulso de abrazarlo, de pedirle que no llorase, de decirle que todo estaría bien. Quiso rodearlo con sus brazos, y lo habría hecho, sí, de no ser por que el mayor lo hizo primero.

A pesar de haber pensado en hacer lo mismo, Marth quedó estupefacto. Incluso se sintió un poco incómodo con el contacto entre sus pieles, pero era normal en él, era normal en una persona tan arisca.

- Por eso no odies estar aquí – pidió Ike, suavemente, algo más calmado que antes.

Marth estaba confundido. Primero era él quien consolaba –o intentaba hacerlo- a Ike, y ahí estaban los dos ahora, con la situación totalmente invertida.

- No prometo nada – contestó el menor, separando su cuerpo del ajeno.

Ike, con lágrimas en sus ojos, le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa tan cálida, tan sincera, que Marth no supo hacer otra cosa que desviar la mirada.

- Pero puedes intentarlo – le dijo al menor.

- Supongo que sí.

- Aprovecha al máximo donde sea que estés, por que no sabes cuándo puede acabarse.

Marth se sintió tocado por esas palabras, y pensó en lo ciertas que eran. Como nunca había hecho antes, pensó en la fugacidad del presente, y en lo incierto del futuro, recordó a sus padres y a su hermana, y suspiró.

- Lo intentaré – respondió.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí para lo que necesites.

Lowell lo miró sorprendido.

_¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Aún cuando fui tan injusto con él… no es que me sienta culpable, pero me impresiona. ¿Qué debo decir?_

- ¿Conoces esa sensación – preguntó Ike – de cuando has hecho una nueva amistad?

Marth no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

_Creo que no. Nunca he… hecho una amistad con alguien._

- Así me siento ahora, Marth – le sonrió – sé que seremos grandes amigos.

"_Amigo__"… __qué__palabra__tan__comprometedora._

El mayor le ofreció su mano y Marth la estrechó, con una sonrisa dibujada en su semblante, por primera vez sin forzar la expresión.

- Eso espero – contestó.

Las imágenes de Ike fumando a escondidas en el baño, saltándose las clases, invadieron su mente, haciéndole, por un segundo, arrepentirse de sus palabras. Pero luego recordó cuánto había sufrido quien se encontraba ante él, y lo amable que era con su persona, y pensó que ya encontraría una forma de soportarle todas esas cosas a su nuevo amigo. A su nuevo y único amigo.

- ¿Harás algo la noche del viernes? – le preguntó el mayor.

- No.

- Link y yo saldremos con unas amigas al starbucks que queda unas calles más abajo, ¿vendrías con nosotros?

_¿Amigas? ¿Starbucks? No, gracias._

- No lo sé – respondió incómodo.

- Oh, vamos, por favor – pidió Ike – te hará bien salir.

_No quiero._

- Déjame pensarlo.

- Claro.

_No quiero ir. No quiero salir con sus amigas. No quiero. No. Pero me da lástima decirle que no… ha sido tan amable conmigo que no puedo rechazar esta invitación. Además, tiene razón, tal vez me haga bien ir. Aunque, con lo del castigo, me pregunto si nos dejarán salir… ¡El castigo!_

- ¿No deberíamos terminar de barrer? – cambió de tema el menor, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

- Tienes razón – asintió Ike, recogiendo la escoba – por suerte no nos quedas más de dos salas que barrer.

_¿Será muy cruel de mi parte pensar que sí es idiota?_

- De hecho, Ike – habló Marth frustrado – aún nos faltan diez salas más.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Diez! ¿Cómo es posible?

Marth suspiró y comenzó a pensar en lo cansado que despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

Y así fue.

La mañana del viernes, Marth despertó agotado, aunque esta vez su mente se vio libre de pensamientos pesimistas. O, bueno, casi libre.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en la tarde del día anterior. Ahora la veía como algo distante, casi como si hubiese sido un sueño. Recordaba la mirada de Ike encontrándose con la suya, y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

_Pobre chico. Después de haber oído su historia, honestamente no puedo quejarme. _

En el desayuno volvió a sentarse con Link, más por buscar protección que por que le agradase su compañía.

- Ike me contó lo del castigo – comentó el rubio, mirando a su acompañante, como compadeciéndose.

_Maldición. ¿Por qué tuvo que contarle? ¿Simplemente no puede quedarse callado? Oh, espero que no le haya mencionado la otra parte…_

- Ah, no fue tan terrible – fingió una sonrisa – sólo tuvimos que barrer los salones del primer piso…

- Sí. Pero ese no es el punto – contestó con la misma mirada.

_Mierda. Sí se lo dijo._

- ¿Cuál es, entonces? – preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

Link suspiró.

- No quiero ser entrometido – dijo – pero no deberías dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieran contigo. Son terribles, y han llegado a hacer cosas espantosas a varias de sus víctimas.

Claramente se refería a Ganondorf y a Bowser.

_¿Que no debería dejarlos hacerme lo que les plazca? ¿Qué cree que traté de hacer? Me resistí lo que más pude, maldita sea._

Marth no contestó.

- Sin ir más lejos – prosiguió Link – avísame si vuelven a molestarte.

El peliazul comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Ahora le estaban ofreciendo ayuda contra los matones que lo acosaban. ¿No era eso patético? Marth creía que sí. Él podía cuidarse por sí sólo.

- Claro, gracias – contestó, procurando ser cortés.

El rubio le sonrió y continuó con su desayuno.

Unos segundos después, Ike entró al casino, y esta vez Marth no se molestó tanto por su presencia.

El mayor se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

- ¿Todo listo para esta noche? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Seguro – contestó Link, y luego, dirigiéndose hacia Marth, agregó – me alegra que hayas aceptado ir con nosotros.

_¿Qué?_

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. Él no recordaba haber aceptado.

- Ike me dijo que vendrías – contestó el rubio.

_Ike. Debí suponerlo._

- No he aceptado – aclaró.

- Oh, vamos – habló Ike – la pasarás bien.

- No lo sé.

- Tal vez te inquieta un poco la idea de salir con las chicas – dijo Link. Marth debía admitir que tenía un poco de razón – pero no te preocupes, te van a agradar.

_Son amigas de Ike, ¿qué puedo esperar de ellas?_

La campana sonó y Marth no contestó.

Finalmente, la noche llegó y el peliazul aún no daba una respuesta clara. De todos modos, poco importó, ya que Ike y Link entraron a su habitación y lo presionaron tanto que acabó cediendo.

- Está bien, está bien – accedió resignado – vamos.

Estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto, cuando Ike lo sujetó del brazo.

- ¿Vas a ir con tu uniforme? – preguntó incrédulo.

Marth se miró a sí mismo y recién entonces se percató de que no se había cambiado de ropa.

Sin responder, abrió su armario y sacó lo primero que encontró.

- Voy a cambiarme… - dijo, esperando que los otros dos salieran de su habitación, lo cual no ocurrió.

- Date prisa – lo apuró Ike.

_De acuerdo… me iré yo._

Marth entró al cuarto de baño y allí se cambió, dejando a Ike y a Link un poco confundidos.

Cuando salieron del internado, a Marth le pareció que el mundo se había hecho más grande. No había salido del lugar desde hacía una semana.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Lowell intentaba autoconvencerse de que había sido una buena idea salir, y que no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso ante la idea de conocer a las amigas de Ike.

Finalmente, llegaron al starbucks. No era tan grande, pero a Marth le pareció un bonito lugar.

Entraron, Marth tras Ike y Link. Estos últimos examinaron el lugar con la vista, y luego se dirigieron a una de las mesas, en la que se encontraban sentadas dos chicas, conversando y riendo animadamente.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Ike.

Ambas se voltearon sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Link las saludó con la mano.

En un par de segundos, Marth analizó a cada una de ellas. Estaba esta chica, era rubia y alta, con su cabello liso amarrado en una cola. Usaba un escote demasiado sugerente para su gusto y jeans apretados. Y la otra, que también era rubia, aunque tenía su cabello ondulado suelto. Usaba demasiado rosado en su ropa, y también mucho maquillaje.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó la rubia del escote, posando su mirada en Marth.

_Tranquilízate. Ni que fueran a comerte._

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó la otra, también mirándolo - ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

- Siéntense, siéntense – dijo la primera.

Ike se sentó junto a ella y junto a Link, y Marth se sentó junto a la otra chica.

- Él es Marth – lo presentó Ike al fin – es de Altea.

_Ahí va de nuevo…_

- Vaya, ¿y qué te hizo bajar a estos lugares? – bromeó la rubia sentada al lado de Ike. Marth se percató de que ambos estaban abrazados.

- Estoy quedándome en el internado durante un tiempo – contestó.

- Ya veo – respondió la chica – por cierto, soy Samus.

- Y yo soy Peach – se presentó la que vestía de rosado.

- Un placer – dijo, procurando ser cortés.

- ¿Dónde está Zelda? – preguntó Link.

- Me envió un mensaje diciendo que se atrasó por sus clases de piano – respondió Peach, mostrando su móvil, también rosado.

- Se nota que le gusta – dijo Ike, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a su amigo rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él.

- Las clases de piano, por supuesto – respondió el mayor – no creerás que hablo de ti – rió.

Todos en la mesa acompañaron la carcajada del mayor, a excepción de Marth, que no comprendía de qué hablaban, y de Link, que sólo rió como si ya hubiese oído esa broma antes.

- Y dime, Marth, cariño – habló Peach - ¿cómo va todo en el internado? ¿Te han cuidado bien? – preguntó, refiriéndose a Link y a Ike.

_¿"Cariño"?_

Marth sonrió.

- Seguro – respondió, sonando intencionalmente sarcástico.

Volvieron a reír.

- ¡Hola! – oyeron los cuatro.

Una joven castaña los saludaba sonriente, caminando hacia ellos.

- Disculpen la demora – dijo – tuve un pequeño…

- No te preocupes, Zel – le sonrió Link.

_Supongo que ella es Zelda. _

Marth la miró con curiosidad, tal vez hasta con interés. Llevaba su largo cabello liso suelto, y vestía un abrigo morado.

La chica se sentó junto a él, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Él es Marth – volvió a presentarlo Ike.

- Yo soy Zelda, mucho gusto – contestó, mirando amablemente a Marth.

- Un placer – respondió éste, sintiendo que no mentía al decirlo.

- ¿Cómo vas con tus clases de piano? – le preguntó Link a la castaña.

- Bien, gracias – respondió – hoy tuve que quedarme hasta más tarde – agregó, buscando algo en su mochila.

- Así supe – dijo el rubio.

Uno de los camareros se acercó a preguntar qué querían servirse y luego se retiró.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido en los exámenes? – preguntó Zelda, aún buscando entre lo que sea que tuviese en su mochila.

- Sin comentarios – contestó Samus.

- ¿Reprobaste? – inquirió Peach preocupada.

Antes de que la rubia contestara, unas hojas escaparon del bolso de Zelda, cayendo al suelo, bajo la silla de Marth.

- Me pasa por ser tan desordenada – masculló ella, buscándolas con la mirada.

Gentilmente, Marth se agachó y las recogió, sin poder evitar ver su contenido.

_Partituras. "River flows in you", la conozco._

- Me gusta esta canción – comentó el peliazul, entregándole las hojas a la chica. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó.

- Claro. Es una de mis favoritas para tocar – contestó él.

- Vaya, ¿también tocas el piano? – inquirió Zelda.

- Sí, aunque hace algunos meses que no lo hago – respondió.

- Qué bien. Deberías mostrarme algún día – sugirió ella.

Marth no respondió, sólo la miró y sonrió un poco incómodo.

_¿Está coqueteando conmigo? _

De pronto, ambos se percataron de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada atentamente por el grupo.

- ¿Y que han hecho este último tiempo? – cambió de tema Peach.

- No mucho. Ayer fui al gimnasio, y creo que no ha ocurrido nada muy interesante en mi vida – respondió Samus - ¿qué hay de ti, Zel?

- Hace unos días me terminé un libro… era muy bueno – contestó.

- Ayer nos castigaron a Marth y a mí y tuvimos que barrer veinte salas – dijo Ike.

- ¿Y ahora que hiciste? – preguntó Samus – no eres una buena influencia para Marth.

- ¿Qué libro leíste? – le preguntó Link a Zelda.

- _La__sombra__del__viento_– contestó.

- Me gusta ese libro – dijo Marth.

- ¿También lo leíste? – inquirió ella.

- No hicimos nada. Pero ya saben como es Snake… - dijo Ike.

- Sí, es bueno – dijo Marth, respondiéndole a Zelda por encima de la conversación de Ike con las otras dos chicas.

La noche transcurrió rápido para Marth.

Rieron, conversaron y comieron. Y aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, le pareció agradable.

Habló mucho con su compañera de asiento, Zelda, y entre cada tema que salía, se daba cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Dieron las doce en el reloj, y los chicos tuvieron que despedirse y volver al internado, ya que no se les permitía salir hasta más tarde.

De vuelta al establecimiento, Ike no dejaba de molestar a Link con que estaba celoso, ni de quejarse de que la hora de regreso debería ser más tarde.

Marth sólo pensaba en cómo se había divertido, y que tal vez no había sido una mala idea haber salido.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

¡Bien! ¡Al fin pude actualizar! TuT

Lamento la demora, enserio.

**Zeldi-chan:**lo siento por haber tardado! No tuve tiempo u.u, pero ahora sí… aunque no sé cuánto me demore en el siguiente capítulo xD, de cualquier forma, gracias por leer! :D

**Dani:**graciaas, que bueno que te guste cómo está escrito :D; y sí.. es extraño que Bowser y Ganondorf sean alumnos xD… intenta imaginarte una versión humana de ellos (?), si es que se puede xD, al menos eso hago yo. Nos vemos (:

**Ayuchan:**gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la personificación de los personajes! Qué bueno que te hayas fijado en eso… intenté que la personalidad de Marth no fuese afeminada, sino más bien como un muchacho orgulloso xD, gracias por comentar!

**Autumn****Twilight:**haha, sí.. Ganondorf y Bowser son muy feos y malos ): , pero era necesario para que la historia pudiese avanzar (?), xD, como sea, espero que haya valido la pena para recibir tal castigo :D, gracias por comentar!

**Rikkukichi:**comparto ese sentimiento de furia hacia esos dos matones xD. Hahaha, toda la razón, rikku, ahora me toca a mí torturar personajes xD

**Sam:**aaaaaaw, no me odies! xD, sé que no fue una escena muy bonita… pero era necesaria para poder avanzar con la historia (?)… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, al menos para compensar lo del anterior u.u haha, gracias por comentar!

Bueno, sé que aún no hay yaoi, y que, de hecho, pareciera que a Marth le atrajo Zelda, y que Ike y Samus tienen algo (por el hecho de estar abrazados), pero intento hacerlo lo más realista posible, ya saben… no es como si Marth llegase un día y se diera cuenta de que es gay xD, pero ya vendrá, lo prometo! Así que no desesperen y espero que sigan leyendo! :D

Adioooos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Marth al internado, y el tiempo parecía haber volado para él.

No había recibido noticia alguna de sus padres ni de su hermana, y tampoco era como si eso le importase. Ya se había adaptado –o eso creía- al internado, ya se había acostumbrado al olor a cigarro en el baño, a las miradas asesinas de Snake, a ignorar los insultos de Ganondorf y Bowser, a ser defendido por Link, a los comentarios sin sentido de Ike, a la presencia de Pit en la biblioteca; en fin, podía decir que muchas de las cosas que ocurrían dentro del establecimiento ya no lo perturbaban tanto como en un principio.

Esa madrugada del día jueves Marth despertó, no por la alarma de su móvil, sino por un mensaje bastante inesperado, recibido a las tres A.M. de un número desconocido para él.

"_Marth, este sábado haré una fiesta en mi casa, ¡espero que vengas! Sobre cómo llegar, Ike sabe, y creo que Link también._

_Zelda."_

Confundido como estaba, releyó el mensaje al menos cinco veces más. Pensó en responder algo así como: _¿Qué clase de persona envía un mensaje a las tres de la mañana un día jueves? _o _¿Cómo mierda conseguiste mi número?_ Pero luego se retractó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sin lograr conciliar el sueño sino hasta un par de horas más tarde.

A las seis y media de la mañana sonó su alarma. Despertó apenas, y se quedó un rato en su cama pensando en ese mensaje; aunque no específicamente en eso, sino más bien en quien lo había enviado.

De Zelda no había sabido nada desde aquella noche en que salieron al starbucks, la misma en que la conoció y descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común, más de las que había tenido con cualquier otra persona en su vida. Aunque, bueno, tampoco era como si a lo largo de sus diecisiete años hubiese socializado mucho con otras personas, y menos con chicas.

Y, ¿por qué ahora le enviaba un mensaje? ¿Y a las tres de la madrugada? ¿Las chicas solían hacer eso? Preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar invadían su mente, y entre tantas dudas apareció la imagen de Zelda. Era diferente, o esa impresión le había dejado. Diferente, en comparación a las dos rubias de esa misma noche, o a su hermana, o a su madre… ¿con qué otra chica había intercambiado un poco más que palabras de cortesía? Era una joven intelectual, era bonita, era simpática.

Marth suspiró y una leve sonrisa se curvó en su semblante.

Al llegar al casino, aún un poco alerta de toparse con Bowser o Ganondorf, divisó el cabello rubio de su amigo y se sentó junto a él.

- Buenos días – lo saludó Link sonriente.

- ¿Sabes si Ike le dio mi número a Zelda? – Pidió saber el menor, sin contestar el saludo de su amigo – o si tú lo hiciste…

- Sí – respondió el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír – así que ya recibiste su mensaje, ¿no?

_¿Qué se creen para darle mi número a cualquiera que lo pida? Creo que el error fue darles mi número a ellos dos._

- Sí, de hecho sí. A las tres de la madrugada – respondió Marth, un poco indignado.

- Bueno, Zelda es así – rió – desde que la conozco, que no es poco tiempo.

Link le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Lowell, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y luego desvió la mirada hacia otra mesa. Por primera vez Marth percibió algo de hostilidad en aquella expresión, que ya no era tan cálida como las otras sonrisas que solía ofrecerle el rubio.

- Supongo que irás – le dijo a Marth, esta vez sonando un poco indiferente.

- No lo sé – contestó – no voy a fiestas.

_No había pensado en qué responderle… en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, que probablemente estará llena de gente que no conozco._

- Pues… si no quieres ir nadie te obliga, ¿sabes? – le sonrió – pero, aún así, Ike no se tragará una excusa como esa.

- No sé – se encogió de hombros el menor – es la verdad.

Link desvió su mirada hacia el fondo del casino.

- Ya están causando problemas de nuevo – masculló el rubio, claramente dejando de lado la conversación con su amigo. Marth miró en la misma dirección que Link, y se le heló la sangre al ver a Ganondorf y a Bowser en uno de los rincones del casino, acorralando contra la pared a alguien.

Marth entrecerró los ojos, queriendo divisar quién era la pobre víctima, y no pudo dejar escapar un pequeño _¡No!_, al ver que se trataba del pequeño e inofensivo Pit.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Link.

Sin contestar a la pregunta del rubio, en sólo un par de segundos las imágenes del día en que esos dos matones le hicieron pasar la humillación de su vida, irrumpieron de golpe en su mente, haciéndole ponerse de pie con decisión. Sintió que debía ayudarlo, que debía encarar a esos dos y plantarle un buen puñetazo a cada uno.

Pero no se movió de ahí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Qué egoísta de su parte fue esperar a que Link se parara también de su asiento y que, luego de dirigirle una mirada a él, se dirigiera solo hacia los atacantes y su víctima, dejando a Marth sintiéndose como todo un inútil.

_Soy yo el que conoce a Pit, y en lugar de ir yo a ayudarlo, he dejado que vaya Link que, de seguro, jamás ha intercambiado una sola palabra con él. Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga yo contra ellos? Son mucho más grandes que yo… y no quiero volver a acercármeles._

Tragó saliva, apretó sus puños, y volvió a sentarse, para convertirse en un espectador más.

- Ey, chicos – oyó la voz de Link, que se detenía frente a los dos grandullones, con una envidiable firmeza – déjenlo en paz. ¿Qué les ha hecho él?

Ganondorf lo miró hacia abajo, y luego sonrió con malicia. Bowser se mantuvo en su lugar, sujetando a Pit del brazo, que miraba a Link como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¿Otra vez tú? – preguntó Ganondorf, dirigiéndose al rubio.

- Suéltalo – pidió.

- Oblíganos – le respondió Bowser desafiante.

- No querrán que Snake se entere de esto, ¿verdad? – dijo Link, dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada de complicidad.

- Vas a arrepentirte si lo haces – le advirtió Ganondorf al rubio, sujetándolo de la camisa con brusquedad.

Marth se tensó. Pensó en avisarle a Snake, pero bastó con que recordara su último encuentro con él en el baño para que se arrepintiera.

- Ey, quita tus manos de encima – habló Link con seriedad, agarrando fuertemente las muñecas del más grande, aunque sin poder soltarse.

_Me pregunto quién ganaría si se pusieran a pelear a golpes. Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando? Esto es serio. Link es muy valiente, pero eso no parece intimidar en absoluto a Ganondorf… qué problema. ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

- Esto te pasa por meterte donde no debes – dijo Ganondorf – ahora me pregunto qué haré contigo. Tal vez te golpee hasta que no puedas mencionar una sola palabra al respecto, ¿qué tal?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Marth al oír aquella amenaza. Luego de hacerse una imagen mental de Link incapaz de seguir parado por haber recibido tantos golpes, decidió que debía hacer algo.

_¿Dónde está Ike cuando lo necesitas?_

Se puso de pie y esta vez sí caminó. Pero, ¿quién se le adelantaba tan apresurado? ¿Y quién se creía que era para pasarlo a llevar? El silencio sepulcral que se hizo de pronto en el casino le ayudó a encontrar la respuesta; elevó los ojos y vio a Snake agarrando el brazo de Ganondorf. Agradeció para sus adentros no haber visto la mirada de ese hombre.

_Bueno, ¡al fin le darán su merecido a ese abusador!_

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases y el peliazul se quedó parado, mirando la escena, específicamente a Link, que parecía no compartir su dicha.

_Mierda. Link también está involucrado._

El rubio le hizo un gesto para que se retirara a clases, y así hizo Marth junto con el resto de los silenciosos espectadores, sintiéndose entre inquieto e impotente.

Ese sentimiento no cambió durante las dos primeras horas de clase, hasta que unos minutos después de comenzar la tercera, la puerta del salón se abrió, y por ella entró Link, llevando consigo un papel en la mano que le entregó al profesor.

Marth miró el rostro de su amigo, como buscando en él alguna pista respecto a lo que había sucedido con Snake horas antes, pero no fue capaz de descifrar nada; el rubio no sonreía, pero tampoco se veía triste o enfadado.

El profesor leyó el papel con detenimiento y luego miró a Link como si fuese a reprocharlo, pero se limitó a pedirle que tomara asiento.

- Gracias – contestó Link, para después caminar hasta el fondo del salón y sentarse en el puesto vacío que estaba junto a Marth.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó el peliazul por lo bajo, para no interrumpir la clase.

Link soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

- Sólo digamos que no podré ir a la fiesta de Zelda el sábado – respondió, evitando mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Claramente esa sonrisa no mostraba cómo se sentía en realidad, pero Marth no iba a insistir más. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto de la clase, aunque la cabeza de Marth no logró callarse. Se sentía extrañamente culpable por el castigo de su amigo, pero buscaba auto convencerse de que no había sido culpa suya, sino del rubio en un intento de demostrar su valentía, entre otras excusas que ni él mismo se tragaba.

La hora del almuerzo fue terriblemente incómoda, tanto para Marth como para Link, cuando Ike preguntó si acaso ya habían recibido el mensaje de Zelda, dándole codazos al rubio.

_Que la tierra me trague. _

- No voy a ir – dijo Link con tono indiferente.

Ike no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y mirarlo incrédulo. Pero sólo unos segundos después soltó una ligera carcajada.

- Muy gracioso, Link – dijo – casi caigo.

_En serio, que me trague. _

Link le sonrió de vuelta y no dijo nada.

- ¿Entonces? – insistió el mayor.

_Por favor, cállate._

- Entonces – dijo Link – no voy a ir.

Ike puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya hiciste esa broma hace diez segundos – le recriminó.

Link se puso de pie, y sin decir nada, cogió su bandeja y fue a devolverla.

_Está enfadado. _

- Oye, aún no respondes – le dijo Ike desde la mesa. El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo antes de desaparecer del casino.

_Genial. Perfecto. Gracias, Ike. Definitivamente está enfadado._

- De acuerdo… eso no fue amable. Para nada – murmuró el mayor, un poco desconcertado - ¿qué pasa con él?

_Link me odia._

Marth dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y la escondió entre sus brazos.

- Idiota – masculló.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó confundido.

_Reitero: idiota._

- En absoluto – contestó el menor, ahora mirándolo – sólo lo hiciste sentir _un poco_ incómodo, porque en realidad no estaba bromeando.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanto sarcasmo que incluso Ike pudo entender el doble sentido de ellas.

- ¡Imposible! No hay razón para que Link no vaya…

- Está castigado, maldita sea. ¡CAS-TI-GA-DO! – le gritó Marth, llamando la atención de las mesas vecinas a la suya.

- ¿Castigado? – repitió Ike incrédulo.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que dije! – aplaudió el menor, ignorando por completo a los entrometidos de las otras mesas que habían callado sus conversaciones para intentar escuchar la suya con Ike. Estaba tan molesto que ya le daba igual lo que pensara el resto de él.

- Corta el sarcasmo – pidió Ike con seriedad – Sea cual sea la razón, no fue por mi culpa, así que no te desquites conmigo.

_¿Tu culpa? Heh, claro que no fue tu culpa. Y tampoco fue mía. No. Link no debería enojarse conmigo. ¡Que injusto sería si lo hiciera! No fue mi culpa. _

- ¿Por qué lo castigaron? – preguntó el mayor preocupado.

- ¿Crees que fue por mi culpa? – Preguntó Marth molesto - ¿Eso estás insinuando?

- ¿Qué? No he dicho eso – respondió confundido – pregunté por qué lo habían castigado…

- ¿Sabes qué más? Esta conversación se volvió demasiado ofensiva para mí. Si quieres culpar a alguien, ¡hazlo! Pero no fue mi culpa.

Sin dejar a Ike responder, Marth se retiró del casino rápidamente, aunque sin perder la elegancia que lo caracterizaba al caminar.

_Idiota. ¿Por qué cree que yo tuve la culpa? _

- ¡Marth! – oyó la voz de Ike detrás.

_Déjame._

Sin atreverse a voltear, comenzó a correr hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Asumiendo que ese no era uno de los lugares más frecuentados por Ike, entró. Estaba tan vacía como siempre.

- ¡Marth, espera! – volvió a oír que le llamaban. Temió que Ike hubiese descubierto su escondite y pretendiese entrar a buscarlo.

- Tsk. Qué molesto – masculló, escondiéndose tras una larga hilera de estantes. Como temió, Ike no tardó en abrir estruendosamente la puerta.

- Marth, sé que entraste aquí – dijo, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, gritó varias veces su nombre.

- ¡Shhhhhhh! – oyó que alguien lo callaba – Por favor, no grites en la biblioteca.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Ike – estaba buscando a alguien…

- Me di cuenta – contestó el otro con frialdad – pero no ha entrado nadie a este lugar desde hace exactamente veinte minutos, que fue cuando yo lo hice.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo vi que…

- NADIE ha entrado. Ahora, por favor, retírate en silencio.

- Ey, no puedes echarme de aquí – se defendió.

- ¿Vas a leer algún libro?

- Eeh… - Ike dudó por un momento – no.

- Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Eres muy antipático, ¿lo sabías? – le recriminó Ike, molesto.

- No es que me importe mucho agradarte, ¿sabes? Pero si quieres discutir conmigo sobre cuán antipático soy o cualquier otro tema que pueda surgir de tu poco utilizada cabeza que, por cierto, ¿tiene algo más, además de aire adentro? Como sea, cualquier clase de interacción que desees tener conmigo, agradecería que fuese afuera de la biblioteca, que es el único lugar de este establecimiento en que puedo encontrar un poco de paz y escapar de ustedes, los matones, por que ya hasta el baño lo llenaron de sus inmundos hábitos con ese asqueroso humo de cigarro, ¿capisci?

_Ese sujeto es mi ídolo._

- Ahora si te pasaste – gruñó Ike.

- Por favor. Perturbas la paz de este lugar.

- Como quieras. Pero no te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino, por que desearás nunca haber llegado a este internado – lo amenazó.

- Oh, créeme, ya lo hago. Adiós.

Sin decir más, Ike se fue de la biblioteca, no sin dar un fuerte portazo.

_Eso fue admirable._

Tímidamente, Marth salió de su escondite, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la mirada del desconocido en su dirección. No creía haberlo visto antes. Su cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros, y sus ojos tenían un brillo cobrizo bastante peculiar.

- Habrás tenido buenas razones para esconderte de él, pero te pido que no vuelvas a utilizar la biblioteca como escondite – le dijo el muchacho.

Marth tragó saliva. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco intimidado bajo la mirada de aquel sujeto.

- Lo siento. La última vez que vine a la biblioteca no había nadie en ella… creí que esta vez sería lo mismo.

- Está bien – aceptó el otro – entonces, Marth, ¿te metiste en problemas con Ike? – preguntó.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo era que sabía su nombre, pero luego recordó los gritos de Ike y se tragó sus palabras.

- No… sólo quería que me dejara solo.

- Ya veo. Por cierto, soy Lucario – se presentó.

Sin saber como responder, Lowell se limitó a sonreír.

- Bueno, este lugar dejó de ser tranquilo. Además, por lo que entendí, quieres estar solo. Me iré a algún otro sitio libre de disturbios – dijo Lucario.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No es nada personal.

- Claro.

Lucario se retiró silenciosamente, tal y como le había dicho a Ike que lo hiciera hace un momento, dejando a Marth sumido en el silencio de la biblioteca y en el eco que habían dejado sus últimas palabras en su mente.

_Que tipo tan extraño._

- Ese amigo tuyo, Link – lo sorprendió la voz de Pit detrás de uno de los estantes – sí que es valiente – dijo.

Marth se sintió un poco humillado ante tal comentario, por que sabía que él al lado de Link, era un cobarde.

- No sabía que estabas aquí – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Suele pasar que la gente no sabe que estoy en la misma habitación que ellos.

Pit salió de entre los estantes y se acercó a Marth.

- ¿Le dirías a Link que le agradezco lo de hoy? – preguntó.

"_Link, Link, Link"._

- Supe que lo castigaron – contestó, ignorando la pregunta del menor. Marth se sorprendió al notar cierta malicia en su propio comentario.

_Lo castigaron porque fue a ayudarte._

- A todos – dijo Pit – Snake nos castigó a los cuatro por igual. Como ninguno de nosotros vuelve a sus hogares los fines de semana, no podemos salir del internado por todo este mes. Snake sabe que los más afectados por el castigo son Bowser y Ganondorf… fue amable de su parte.

- Link también se vio afectado.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenía planes para este sábado. Ahora está muy molesto – dijo, queriendo que el menor se sintiera con parte de la culpa que creía suya.

Pit no contestó, en lugar de eso soltó un suspiro que Marth interpretó como de angustia.

- Ya sabes, si no te hubieras metido en problemas con esos dos- siguió el peliazul, pero el menor lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¡No hice nada! Ellos me atacaron sin razón – protestó alterado – ¿aun así es mi culpa, Marth?

Apenas acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, el timbre que indicaba la vuelta a clases sonó.

Marth se encogió de hombros.

- Vas a llegar tarde a clases – se limitó a decir.

Pit le dedicó una última mirada llena de inseguridad y angustia, y se marchó corriendo por la puerta.

_No dije nada que no fuese verdad._

Era cierto, Marth no había mentido… pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal consigo mismo? Estaba molesto, y vaya que sí, pero ahora parecía estar más molesto con su propia persona que con alguien más.

Sin querer llegar tarde a clases, salió de la biblioteca, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ike al otro lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados.

- Al fin saliste – le dijo – tienes buenos amigos cubriendo tu espalda, al parecer – comentó, haciendo clara alusión a su encuentro con Lucario.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Marth con el ceño fruncido.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Adiós, entonces – contestó el menor, comenzando a caminar.

- Ese niño tenía una cara terrible cuando salió de la biblioteca. ¿Pasó algo? – Inquirió Ike siguiéndolo.

- Ah, ¿también vas a decir que fue mi culpa? – inquirió a la defensiva.

- Oye, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo? – Ike no le dio tiempo de responder antes de agarrarlo del brazo. Esa era una de las miles de cosas que Marth no soportaba de Ike, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tocarlo? El contacto físico no era algo que a Lowell le agradase, en absoluto.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Voy a llegar tarde a clases!

- ¡Me importa un carajo! – Contestó Ike - ¿qué te pasa?

_¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme tranquilo?_

- Por una maldita vez en tu vida deja de ser tan entrometido y déjame en paz.

_A veces hay que ser demasiado directo con Ike._

Ike lo miró desconcertado.

_Pero creo que esta vez me excedí un poco…_

- Como quieras – accedió, liberando su brazo.

Marth no se movió.

_No quise…_

- Lamento ser tan entrometido con la vida de mis amigos – dijo el otro ofendido, y al no obtener respuesta alguna agregó – ¿no tenías prisa? Ya te dejé en paz.

_Amigos._

Esa palabra tan llena de compromisos resonó al menos cien veces en la cabeza de Marth.

- Como sea, las clases ya van a empezar – le dijo Ike.

El menor apartó la mirada, y sin decir más, se alejó por el corredor hacia el salón de clases.

Ese día Marth no volvió a saber de ninguno de sus dos amigos. Link no regresó a clases y Ike no había vuelto a entrar al baño o, al menos, a encender un cigarrillo dentro de él; y aunque Marth lo agradeció en un principio, ahora la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Pero, después de todo, eso era lo que él quería, ¿no? Estar solo.

Durante la noche apenas logró cerrar sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con él? De alguna forma lo sabía, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo. Era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde. Tan cobarde que no había sido capaz de ir en ayuda de Pit, lo cual no habría implicado necesariamente agarrarse a golpes con sus atacantes (aunque debía admitir que esa probabilidad habría sido muy baja, por no decir nula). Aun así, podría haberse parado frente a ellos con aquella firmeza de Link y haberles pedido amablemente que soltaran al menor (aunque probablemente solo hubiese obtenido una estruendosa carcajada burlona por parte de ambos), y si la situación se hubiese tornado complicada, siempre podría recurrir a sus piernas y escapar. Patético.

_Da igual. Link no puede enojarse conmigo por no haberlo ayudado. _

Y después estaba Ike. Marth sabía y aceptaba que había sido demasiado rudo con él, demasiado injusto. Ike sólo quería ayudar, como siempre, pero sus maneras de expresarlo no fueron las más agradables para Marth, y por supuesto, para Link tampoco.

_Definitivamente este no fue el mejor día de mi vida. Aunque no se compara con el día en que Ganondorf y Bowser-aaah, ¡no quiero ni recordarlo! Ya está, ¡ellos dos tienen la culpa de todo! Cómo los detesto. ¡Si mi padre se enterara…! Bah, seguro que ya ni se acuerda de mí. Detesto todo esto. Este internado sólo me ha traído problemas. _

A la mañana siguiente las ojeras de Marth revelaban lo poco y nada que había logrado dormir, y le daban una buena razón para no querer bajar a desayunar. No le sorprendió ver, más tarde, que Link no llegaba a clases. Tampoco le sorprendió, durante el descanso, entrar al baño y sentir el olor a nicotina llenar sus pulmones. Es más, incluso esto último lo alivió un poco, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

- Maldición, Ike – dijo entre toses - ¿puedes abstenerte de fumar al menos durante los descansos?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se alarmó.

_Quizás no se trata de Ike. Tal vez es Ganondorf… o Bowser. _

Pero pronto la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió, y Marth pudo ver a Link apoyado contra la pared de la cabina, sujetando un cigarrillo entre sus manos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el rubio con una leve sonrisa bajo sus ojos claros.

Marth no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué contestar.

- Link – dijo, aparentando indiferencia – no sabía que fumabas – agregó, más por llenar ese silencio que se estaba tornando un poco incómodo para él.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

- Si… es un mal hábito que me contagió Ike – rio.

_Los malos hábitos no se contagian. Si fumas es porque quieres fumar. Si no quisieras, no lo harías._

- Aunque no lo hago tan seguido como él, claro – agregó con la misma expresión en su rostro, como si hubiese oído los pensamientos del peliazul. O quizás su rostro los hacía demasiado obvios.

- Hm.

- ¿Buscas a Ike? – preguntó Link, luego de unos segundos de silencio mutuo.

Sin pensarlo, Marth negó con la cabeza.

- Claro. Como si la gente viniera al baño buscando personas – rio el rubio.

Sólo por cortesía, Lowell sonrió.

Link apagó su cigarrillo contra la pared y salió del cubículo con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

- En todo caso, él sí te estaba buscando a ti – le dijo.

_Le dije que me dejara en paz._

- Ah – contestó Marth con fingida indiferencia - ¿dijo algo en especial?

- Nope. Sólo dijo que si te encontraba te avisara, y que tú sabrías donde estaría él.

Marth lo miró confundido.

_¿Ahora soy adivino? ¿Por qué asume que sabré donde estará? Huh, de cualquier forma no me interesa encontrarlo._

- Como supuse, no tienes idea – rio Link – da igual, tendrán toda la noche del sábado para hablar, ¿no? – sonrió.

- Link.

- Eso sonó rudo, lo siento – se disculpó – voy a salir un rato, permiso.

El rubio salió por la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta y dejando más que claro a Marth que no le daba igual todo el asunto del castigo.

Marth se paró frente al espejo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

_No hay mucho que pueda hacer por Link. Ni siquiera sé si una disculpa lo haga sentir mejor, después de todo, no fue culpa mía. Ya qué… ¿y qué fue eso de hace un momento? Nunca había oído a Link hacer un comentario malintencionado. _

Se detuvo un instante a mirar su reflejo, alejando todo pensamiento que tuviese relación con el castigo de su amigo. Notaba su rostro más pálido de lo normal, y probablemente su madre lo atribuiría a que no estaba comiendo bien. Sus ojos, más que hostilidad, mostraban resignación. Sabía que haber llegado al internado no sólo había provocado cambios físicos en él, y se habría detenido a pensar en los cambios sicológicos, de no ser por que la puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente. Marth volteó sobresaltado, y sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho al ver a Ganondorf frente a él.

_Por favor, ¡denme un descanso!_

- Mira nada más – dijo el más grande – no te has movido de donde te dejé la última vez.

_Idiota. Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes._

Su sonrisa daba tanto miedo que Marth no se permitió mirarlo por mucho tiempo, y en lugar de eso se aseguró de que no estuviese Bowser detrás de Ganondorf. Agradeció para sus adentros que el matón hubiese venido solo.

- ¿Quieres repetirte el plato, _marica_? – ofreció riendo, y Marth comprendió que se refería a su encuentro cercano con el escusado.

- Ni de broma – contestó cortante, recordando la humillación por la que pasó - déjame en paz – agregó, queriendo esconder su inseguridad tras una posición firme.

- No me jodas, niño – gruñó el más grande, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa – tu pequeño amiguito rubio nos metió en problemas a mí y a Bowser y me pides que te deje en paz. No soy imbécil como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

_Maldición. Por favor, que no me golpee. Que no me golpee._

- ¡Suéltam…!

- Suéltalo.

_¡Ike!_

Ganondorf, sin soltar al peliazul, volteó. Y ahí estaba Ike, con una expresión severa en la cara.

- Dije que lo sueltes – habló - ¿Cuál es tu afán de acosar personas?

_Por favor, haz que me suelte._

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te metas – le advirtió el matón.

- ¡Tampoco tiene que ver conmigo! – dijo Marth.

- Tú cállate.

Ganondorf lo soltó, pero a cambio de eso, lo empujó de espalda contra la pared.

Ike no tardó en abalanzarse contra su atacante. Ganondorf se defendió dándole un codazo en la cara, el cual le fue respondido con un puñetazo en el estómago y luego con otro en el mismo lugar. El más grande quedó incapaz de respirar por un momento, que Marth aprovechó para alejarse de él, pero no tardó en recuperarse y agarró a Lowell de los hombros con ambas manos. Marth no se explicó si fue por la liberación de adrenalina que provocó aquella pelea o simplemente porque era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, pero sin pensarlo, elevó la rodilla rápidamente, dándole a Ganondorf en la entrepierna, siendo liberado de inmediato.

- Vamos – le dijo Ike, agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo del baño. Corrieron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron afuera de la biblioteca.

- Entra – lo apuró el mayor.

La biblioteca, para suerte de ambos, se veía vacía.

Una vez allí los dos, Marth se desasió del agarre de Ike y se percató de que a este último le sangraba la nariz.

- Tienes sangre – le dijo.

Ike se limitó a pasarse la mano por debajo de la nariz, mirar el líquido rojo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y asentir.

- No sabía que podías defenderte – comentó el mayor, ignorando su sangrado nasal.

Marth no supo si tomarlo como elogio o como ofensa.

- Gracias – contestó – por ayudarme.

- Querrás decir salvarte – rio.

Lowell puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Lo que sea. Gracias.

- Respecto a lo de ayer… - comenzó Ike. Marth se tensó – Link me dijo esta mañana lo que pasó en el casino con Ganondorf y el otro buscapleitos. Perdón por haberles hecho pasar un mal rato.

_Dímelo a mí._

- Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa – respondió el menor.

Ike le sonrió.

- Tú ya estás disculpado – le dijo.

Marth sintió el calor invadir sus mejillas. Ike era demasiado amable para su gusto.

- Claro – dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el lado – tú también lo estás.

- ¡Qué bien! – Sonrió, al tiempo en que sus brazos rodearon el tenso cuerpo de Lowell.

_¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREE QUE HACE! Suéltame. Suéltame. Suéltame. Suéltame._

- Ike – masculló apenas.

- ¿Si? – preguntó, aun abrazándolo.

- ¿Podrías respetar mi espacio personal? – pidió.

Ike se separó de él y lo miró confundido.

- Gracias – dijo Marth, estirándose la camisa que se había arrugado con el pesado cuerpo de su amigo.

- Eres tan raro – le dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Dios, ¿soy yo el raro? _

Luego de aquel episodio con Ike, Marth volvió a clases, con la vaga esperanza de ver a Link. Pero no llegó. No supo nada de él por el resto del día.

Ese viernes en la noche se acostó más tranquilo que el día anterior, al menos había solucionado su problema con Ike. Ahora faltaba que a Link se le quitara el enfado por el castigo y… y debía disculparse con Pit. También había sido muy injusto con el menor. Pero pronto esos pensamientos se vieron remplazados por la ansiedad de lo que pasaría la noche del día siguiente. La esperada fiesta de Zelda. Marth no solía ir a fiestas… tal vez una que otra vez su padre lo llevó a una de las "fiestas" que hacían en la empresa de la que era dueño, pero en realidad no eran más que una cena contundente con muchos adultos vestidos elegantemente y dos o tres muchachos de su edad con los cuales sólo hablaba por educación. Nada en comparación a lo que sería una fiesta organizada por una adolescente. ¡Estaba tan nervioso! Sólo después de un par de horas logró conciliar el sueño.

La mañana y la tarde del sábado transcurrieron tranquilas y sin novedades, hasta que Ike se presentó en el cuarto de Marth a las siete de la tarde.

- Hola, Marth – lo saludó sonriente - ¿puedo pasar?

_Supongo que es una pregunta retórica._

Marth se hizo a un lado para que el mayor entrara a su habitación, y luego cerró la puerta.

- ¿Estabas estudiando? – preguntó Ike incrédulo, al ver el escritorio de Lowell, lleno de libros y cuadernos.

- Bueno… para eso me enviaron a este internado – respondió.

- Si, pero es sábado.

- Para ti todos los días son sábado – le dijo Marth. Ike rio.

- ¿Estás listo para que vayamos? – le preguntó al menor.

- No. Supongo que debo cambiarme de ropa – contestó.

- Como tú quieras, pero en todo caso, no es una fiesta formal, Marth. Con que te pongas unos jeans en vez de _eso _que llevas puesto y te cambies la camisa por algo más casual, estarás bien.

_¿"Eso"? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?_

- Huh, claro. Gracias – dijo ofendido, sacando del armario algo que satisficiera al ojo crítico de Ike.

Se quedó un momento esperando que Ike abandonara su habitación para que él pudiese cambiarse de tenida, pero luego recordó que la última vez había sido él quien se había retirado del cuarto.

- Voy a ir al baño – avisó.

Ike rio.

- No seas tan pudoroso – le dijo – aquí todos somos hombres.

_Huh, está bien. Tiene razón, aquí todos somos hombres, supongo. Pero no deja de ser incómodo… _

A pesar de haber accedido a las palabras de Ike, Marth comenzó a desvestirse dándole la espalda al mayor.

- Tu espalda es _muy_ pequeña – comentó este último.

_Si te doy la espalda no es precisamente para que la mires._

- Vaya, Marth, eres _muy_ delgado – agregó.

_¿Vas a seguir?_

- Y tu piel es _muy _blanca – dijo sorprendido – casi siento que hay una chica muy bonita frente a mí desvistiéndose.

- ¿¡Podrías dejar de mirarme e imaginar estupideces con mi cuerpo! – pidió sonrojado a más no poder.

Ike sólo rio.

- Sólo bromeaba. Date prisa.

_Idiota._

Una vez hubo terminado, ambos salieron de su habitación y bajaron hasta el primer piso. Marth miró su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las siete y media.

Cuando se disponían a salir del internado, la mirada de Snake los detuvo.

- Si no están de vuelta antes de las doce, estarán en problemas – les advirtió.

Marth tragó saliva. Ike sólo asintió.

Esa era la segunda vez que Marth salía desde que había llegado al establecimiento. Jamás creyó que le agradase tanto caminar por la calle mientras oscurecía. Durante todo el camino se limitó a seguir a Ike y a asentir a los comentarios sin sentido de este último y contestar a sus preguntas.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron.

La casa de Zelda era casi tan grande como la suya en Altea y tenía un jardín precioso.

Cuando Ike se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, Marth sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí. No sé cómo ni porqué, pero ya llegué y no me iré. _

- ¡Chicos! – los saludó Zelda a la entrada – pasen, pasen.

La joven se veía aun más hermosa que en los recuerdos de Lowell; quizás por el vestido que llevaba puesto, o porque en el fondo, lo único que Marth esperaba de esta fiesta era verla a ella.

_Va a ser una larga noche._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Y fin del capítulo!

Siento mucho la demora, pero estuve ausente por tres semanas y un poco ocupada, como sea, espero que lo que me queda de vacaciones sea mejor aprovechado para continuar con la historia (:

Este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores, porque no podía cortarlo en otra parte que no fuese esa D:

Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan reviews!

**Sam: **supuse que el leve MarthxZelda te afectaría, jaja, pero ya ves, Marthy tiene que darse cuenta de que las chicas no son lo suyo. Respecto a la hermana de Ike, olvidé ponerlo en el capítulo anterior D:, pero tenía pensado que una amiga cercana del papá de Ike (está basada en una personaje del Fire Emblem) se estuviese haciendo cargo de ella. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y reitero, perdón por la demora D: se supone que por estar de vacaciones avanzaría más rápido xD, pero no fue precisamente así. Gracias por leeeeer! :D

**Ayuchan: **me alegro mucho de que te guste como escribo! :D y en este fanfic me he preocupado justamente de lo que recalcas, que es que los hombres no sean necesariamente fletos para demostrar sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! :D

**Dani: **dfjsdhbgjksa, te extraño mucho ;o; aunque este no es lugar para decirlo, pero bueno xD. Gracias por leer! Ojala puedas leer este capítulo, si no, no te preocupes, yo entiendo, jaja. Sigue disfrutando muuuucho! (:

**Ipi: **aaaw, otra más que me deja solita en Santiago :c jaja. Gracias por leer! Y tienes toda la razón, ahora que aparecieron las "chicas" es que empieza a quedar la grande, jojojo. Ya vamos progresando, Marth ya no odia a Ike… ahora al menos lo soporta, jaja. Espero que leas este capítulo y te guste! :D

**Rikku: **si, es… extraño para mí hacer que Ike y Samus estén juntos y que Marth mire a Zelda de esa forma D: pero es necesario para que avance la historia xD. Gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! (:

**Zeldi-chan: **gracias por leer! Me alegro que te haya gustado el MarthxZelda, disfrútalo mientras dure, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Wolfy Odonell: **muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste el fanfic :D. No te preocupes, no tengo pensado abandonarlo! (:

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Debería ponerle tensión al asunto… así que haré un intento xD

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta de Zelda? o.o

¿Link de verdad está enfadado? ¿Y con quién precisamente? ¿Y por qué?

¿Habrá estado sólo bromeando Ike con sus comentarios cuando Marth se desvistió frente a él?

¿Ganondorf querrá vengarse de Marth? ¿Y cómo?

¿Qué pasó con Pit?

Bla bla bla… y un largo etc. xD, gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 4

Ok, primero que todo, pido enormes e infinitas disculpas por la demora. De verdad, lo siento mucho! En ningún momento pensé abandonar este fanfic.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer! He aquí el capítulo :D disfruten!

-o-o-o-o-

Primero creyó que sería sólo un empujón de una horda de imbéciles pasados de copas, pero cuando volteó y vio el reflejo de la luna en aquella superficie tan inestable, comprendió que sería una caída mojada y helada.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo había acabado en la piscina, creyendo que moriría de hipotermia, rodeado de estúpidos que chapoteaban para todos lados?

Apenas había entrado a la casa de Zelda, supo que no aguantaría allí dentro por mucho tiempo. El ambiente resultó un poco incómodo para Marth, sofocante, aunque, por supuesto, intentó que su rostro no revelara cómo se sentía rodeado de tantos desconocidos que calificaría como iguales a Ike –o peores. Y qué decir de la música… le reventaba los oídos.

La sala en la que se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta era bastante amplia, lo suficiente como para albergar a toda esa gente sin problemas. Marth calculó que debía haber más de ciento cincuenta personas en esa fiesta, contando a los que se encontraban en el patio y en la piscina.

- No estás acostumbrado a estas cosas, ¿eh? – le dijo Ike, entre burlón y compasivo.

De no ser porque aun estaban en compañía de la festejada, Marth habría dicho algo poco amigable, pero esta vez se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada.

Ike rio suavemente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

_Ya empezó…_

- Por favor, adentro no – pidió Zelda, amable como siempre – vamos al patio, ¿les parece?

_¡Gracias a Dios! No soy el único que no soporta ese mal hábito suyo._

El patio era aun más grande que la sala de la que habían salido, y había menos gente allí.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – los saludó Peach, acercándose a ellos, con Samus del brazo. La primera llevaba puesto un vestido rosado sin mangas, sencillo. Samus, en cambio, vestía unos jeans oscuros apretadísimos, y una polera negra bastante escotada.

- ¿Qué tal, Peach, Samus? – contestó Ike, con su cigarrillo ya encendido.

Marth se apartó un poco de él para evitar el humo, causando gracia a Samus.

_Disculpa, no todos estamos acostumbrados a esta pestilencia._

- ¿Y donde está nuestro amigo rubio? – inquirió Peach - ¿vinieron solos?

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo.

_¿Qué debería decir? ¿"No pudo venir… está castigado"? ¿Qué va a decir Zelda cuando se entere de-?_

- ¿Quieren tomar algo? – intervino Zelda.

_O tal vez ya lo sabe…_

- Dame algo fuerte – dijo Samus, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Oh, Sam… ya has tomado bastante por esta noche, ¿no crees, linda? – le recriminó Peach con preocupación.

- Créeme, tengo muy buena resistencia– le respondió – a diferencia de otros – rio, mirando a Ike con picardía.

- Que sean dos de esos, entonces – contestó el aludido – no puedo permitir que Marth piense algo así de mí.

Marth puso los ojos en blanco.

_Como si me importara saber quién aguanta más sin vomitar de borracho. Ike, eres un imbécil._

- Ay, chicos… - suspiró Zelda.

- A mí tráeme una coca cola, por favor – pidió Peach.

- Yo estoy bien así, gracias – dijo Lowell.

- ¿Seguro? Puedo ofrecerte jugo de frutas… o agua – insistió la castaña.

- En serio – respondió, sonriente. Le gustaba que la joven le prestara tanta atención.

- Ok – sonrió Zelda, para luego entrar a su casa y perderse entre la multitud.

- ¿Me compartes tu cigarro? – le preguntó Samus a Ike, soltando a Peach y cogiendo al peliazul del brazo. De alguna manera a Marth le incomodaba ver a la rubia siendo tan descaradamente coqueta con su amigo. No podía definir lo que le provocaba. ¿Rechazo? Si, tal vez esa palabra se le acercaba un poco.

Ike le entregó su colilla a la rubia, sin mostrar mucho interés al contacto físico que ella le ofrecía.

_Otra más con ese hábito… parece que esos dos son tal para cual, ¿no? Qué deprimente. Qué asco me da la juventud de hoy… aunque yo también soy parte de ella. Oh… estoy empezando a hablar como mi padre. Mi padre… ¿cómo estará? Si me viera aquí y ahora, ¿qué pensaría? ¿lo decepcionaría? Quizás cuando regrese a casa me encuentren una persona diferente. Quizás he cambiado. O quizás no. Quizás ni siquiera vuelva a casa._

En ese momento vio a Zelda saliendo por la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Marth sonrió, mientras las mejillas de la joven se tornaban rosadas.

_Quizás no me importe no volver a casa. Quizás quiera quedarme aquí._

- Aquí tienen – dijo Zelda, ofreciéndoles una bandeja con tres vasos.

Samus tomó uno y se bebió el líquido de un solo sorbo.

- Zel, me conoces – le dijo – deberías haber traído la botella entera.

Ike rio y cogió el suyo. También se lo bebió de un solo trago.

- Bueno, esto no está tan fuerte – comentó.

Peach tomó el suyo y bebió un poco.

- ¿Debería traer más, entonces? – preguntó Zelda.

- Yo te acompaño – se ofreció Peach, notando en el tono de voz de su amiga cierto fastidio.

Ambas entraron a la casa, dejando a Marth a solas con Ike y Samus. Esta última parecía ignorarlo totalmente.

_Esto no puede ser más incómodo._

- ¿Aun no pierdes el equilibrio? – le preguntó la rubia a Ike, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Ike la miró extrañado y dejó sus manos en su lugar, inmóviles.

- No – contestó – pero parece que a ti ya te afectó un poco el alcohol. ¿Me devuelves mi cigarro?

Marth lo vio tenso. ¿Estaba incómodo?

Samus arrojó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó.

- Estás raro – le dijo, soltándolo - ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a otra?

_Ok… esto se está poniendo demasiado incómodo. Si hubo algo entre esos dos preferiría no saber._

- Parece que bebiste mucho – rio Ike. Marth notó cierto nerviosismo en aquella expresión - ¿no, Marth?

_¿Y qué pretende intentando incluirme en sus problemas de pareja?_

Lowell lo miró extrañado y no dijo nada. Se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo entre los tres que, luego de unos segundos, Samus rompió.

- Da igual – dijo la rubia con desdén – te doy dos horas más para tenerte de rodillas.

Ike la miró molesto, pero no contestó. Samus le dirigió una última mirada de picardía antes de voltear y perderse entre la gente.

- No sé de qué hablaba, de verdad – se apresuró a decir el mayor. Seguía nervioso.

- Ike – Marth lo miró un tanto divertido – lo dices como si me importara.

El mayor soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

_Eres tan patético, Ike… tan patético que no me desagrada estar contigo._

- ¿Y Samus? – se oyó la voz de Peach. Venía sola, con dos botellas, una en cada mano.

- Se fue – contestó Ike – pero yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto – agregó, apoderándose de ambas botellas.

Peach rio. A Marth no le pareció gracioso.

- ¿Dónde está Zelda? – preguntó por lo bajo a la rubia el menor.

Peach apuntó con el índice a la piscina, que se encontraba a no más de unos pocos metros de ellos.

- Eh, Marth, ¿no quieres un poco? – le ofreció Ike.

_Dios. En verdad eres patético._

Sin responderle, caminó por entre la multitud hacia la piscina. Hacia Zelda.

Estaba sola, de pie, en la orilla.

Marth la miraba y se sentía afortunado de poder hacerlo.

_Es tan linda. _

- Zelda – la llamó, acercándose.

_Tranquilo. Sólo vas a hablarle. No pasa nada._

Ella volteó y le sonrió.

- ¿Estás disfrutando? – preguntó la chica.

- Ahora sí – respondió tontamente, y luego se retractó – quiero decir, sí. Absolutamente. Ahora y desde que llegué…

_Soy un idiota. ¿Por qué dije eso?_

- Y tú… - agregó apresurado - ¿por qué estás aquí, sola?

Zelda suspiró.

- Esta fiesta no es lo que esperaba – contestó mirando la superficie de la piscina – tengo que correr hacia todos lados porque soy la anfitriona, y eso es tan agotador… al final no puedo pasar un buen rato porque me necesitan aquí y allá. Ya han quebrado más de veinte vasos… les da igual porque no es su casa, pero después yo voy a ser la que limpie todo este desastre.

Marth la miró compasivo. Sintió rabia. Se sintió impotente.

- Pero está bien – dijo Zelda – al menos ahora estoy más tranquila. Lamento haberme desahogado contigo – rió.

Marth rió con ella.

- No hay problema – contestó.

- Ey, ¿quieres tomar algo? – le ofreció – esta vez no aceptaré un "no" de respuesta.

- Está bien – accedió Lowell, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo dejo a tu elección.

- Buena respuesta.

Zelda se retiró, también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y Marth suspiró tras verla alejarse.

_Definitivamente no quiero irme de aquí. Ella es… ¡perfecta! Y voy a estar con ella toda la noche… no podría pedir más. Bueno, quizás sí. ¡Pero yo nunca he besado a nadie! Oh… mis rodillas tiemblan. ¡Compórtate, Marth! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Apenas la conozco, y ella no sabe nada de mí ni mi familia. ¿Y qué importa? ¡Claro que importa! No, en realidad no creo que importe… es decir, puedo besarla y después quién sabe si nos volveremos a ver. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude permitirme pensar eso? Zelda no es cualquier persona… ella es-_

- ¡Al agua! – unos gritos lo trajeron de vuelta al patio de Zelda. Eran muchos. Eran más grandes que él. Y corrían.

_Este empujón va a doler._

Volteó para intentar proteger su cabeza, y en eso contempló el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

- ¡No! – gritó. Y cayó junto con la horda de imbéciles.

El agua de la piscina estaba heladísima y Marth apenas podía moverse.

- ¡Idiotas! – les gritó furioso, pero nadie lo oyó. Estaban demasiado entretenidos como para tomarlo en cuenta. - ¡Cuando mi papá se entere de esto, va a...! - No supo cómo terminar la frase. Estaba tan enojado y sentía tanto frío que no podía pensar con claridad. Nadó hacia la orilla y salió del agua con su ropa estilando.

- ¿¡Marth!? – oyó la voz de Zelda a más distancia.

La joven se acercó corriendo con un vaso en la mano.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento... les dije que no entraran a la piscina...

- Si, da igual... - contestó el muchacho. - _¡Achis!_

- Espero que no te resfríes. De verdad lamento que te hayan empujado... no puedo dejarte todo mojado aquí afuera, vamos adentro... tal vez haya algo de mi padre que te quede bien...

Marth no tenía muchas ganas de montar una escena ni de hacerse la víctima, de hecho habría preferido que nadie (y mucho menos Zelda) hubiese notado aquel incidente, pero el rostro de esa chica mostraba tanta angustia y preocupación que no supo decir que no.

La joven lo condujo hacia el salón principal y luego lo hizo subir por la escalera. Una vez arriba, caminaron por un largo corredor y doblaron para entrar por una puerta.

_Tengo mucho frío... pero si este es el precio por estar a solas con ella, no puedo quejarme. _

Marth estaba un poco nervioso, y esos nervios aumentaron aun más al ver que no habían entrado a cualquier habitación, sino a la de Zelda.

- Te traeré una toalla - dijo ella, entrando a su propio baño. Le ofreció una toalla blanca y grande al joven.

Marth se envolvió en ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso.

- No podré secarme con la ropa puesta - rio.

Zelda lo miró sorprendida y el calor se apoderó de su rostro.

_Que linda se ve cuando se sonroja. Un momento, ¿por qué se...? Oh, no, no, no, no quise..._

- No, no, no quise decir eso. No insinuaba nada raro, lo juro. Jamás pensaría en hacer algo así, de verdad. No soy ese tipo de persona. No pretendí hacerte creer que iba a quitarme la ropa, porque yo nunca haría algo así en frente de una chica. No pienses eso de mí, jamás quise decir eso - las palabras de Marth se atropellaban intentando explicar que se trataba de un malentendido, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

_Dios mío, qué vergüenza. Pensará que soy un pervertido._

La joven soltó una carcajada y se acercó al chico, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Eres muy lindo, Marth - le dijo ella - sé que no eres como los otros chicos.

Marth sentía que, aunque quisiera, no podría moverse. El tiempo pareció congelarse para el muchacho. Su respiración se aceleró de sobremanera. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Todo el frío que tenía, de pronto, se fue.

Zelda posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre la rosada mejilla de Lowell, y acercó sus labios a los del chico. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pensar. Fue un encuentro suave y breve, y aun así a Marth le pareció perfecto.

_¿Esto es... real?_

La chica le sonrió tímidamente.

- Iré a buscar ropa a la habitación de mi padre. Te dejo solo para que puedas secarte.

Y dicho aquello, se fue por la puerta, dejando a Marth sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Debo estar soñando. Zelda me ha besado. ¡ZELDA ME HA BESADO! Jamás había dado un beso antes. Esto es... maravilloso. Ella es maravillosa. Es perfecta. ¡Dios! Su mirada tan decidida me ha matado. Ella es perfecta. La quiero. La quiero a ella y solo a ella. Zelda me ha besado. Sus labios son tan suaves. Es perfecta._

Marth se sentía un dios. Comenzó a desvestirse con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedó sólo con su ropa interior puesta y se envolvió en la toalla.

Así como estaba comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era bastante espaciosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un agradable color melocotón, y el piso cubierto de alfombra color rosado. La cama era grande, con mantas también rosadas, pegada a la pared, y junto a ella había una mesita de noche con una lámpara sobre ella y una fotografía enmarcada donde aparecían Zelda y Peach juntas. Frente a un gran ventanal había un escritorio lleno de papeles. Marth distinguió varias partituras entre ellos.

Golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Marth? Encontré algo que quizás te quede - era la voz de Zelda.

- No entres - pidió un poco alarmado - iré a recibir la ropa.

Caminó hacia la puerta, se puso detrás de ella y abrió lo suficiente como para que cupiera la ropa.

- No te preocupes, no iba a entrar - rio ella, entregándole unos pantalones cafés, una camisa celeste y calcetines negros.

- Gracias - contestó con la ropa en sus manos, y cerró la puerta. Sin moverse de donde estaba se vistió, y luego le dio la razón a su madre por todas las veces que le había dicho que estaba demasiado delgado.

_De acuerdo... no está tan mal. Salvo por los pantalones sueltos y... oh, me veo ridículo. _

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato oyó la suave risa de Zelda. Se veía tan linda al reír que no le importó ser su objeto de burla.

- Mi papá está con sobrepeso, no te preocupes - le dijo ella.

- De todas formas estoy un poco delgado.

- A mí me gustas así - le sonrió. Marth se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero pronto la regresó hacia los ojos de la chica. Quería otro beso, pero no se atrevía a robarlo.

- ¿No quieres ir abajo y bailar? - le preguntó Zelda.

- Yo no bailo - contestó Lowell.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? - rio.

- La verdad.

- ¿Y por qué no bailas?

- No sé hacerlo.

- Sólo hazlo. Vamos juntos. De verdad quiero bailar contigo.

Marth no podía decir que no en esas circunstancias. Resignado, accedió, con el presentimiento de que sería humillante. Es que él simplemente no era muy bueno con su propio cuerpo. No sabía moverlo.

Bajaron las escaleras y regresaron a ese ambiente de energía desbordante, alcohol y sensualidad. La música resonaba por toda la sala, y todos los adolescentes se movían con ella, algunos suaves, otros violentos, pero siempre con ella. Zelda le tomó de la mano y lo llevó por entre la multitud, hasta que se detuvieron. Ella lo miró con la misma seguridad en su mirada de cuando estaban en su cuarto, y lo besó otra vez. Esta vez el encuentro fue más largo y también más húmedo. Las manos de Marth se movieron hacia la cintura de la joven y bajaron lentamente hacia sus caderas. Las de ella, en cambio, se mantuvieron en los hombros del muchacho.

Cuando se separaron, sin darse él cuenta, ya estaban marcando el ritmo con sus cuerpos. Sin poder explicar cómo ni por qué, comenzaron a bailar. Llevaban a lo menos una hora bailando, cuando algo llamó la atención de Marth, que no dejó de moverse mientras observaba la situación. Unas pocas parejas más allá de donde se encontraban ellos, estaban Ike y Samus bailando juntos, esta última se movía demasiado provocativa para su gusto. Sus rostros se acercaban y se separaban sin llegar a juntarse completamente. Había algo en Ike que Marth no podía descifrar, su actitud tan fría para con su acompañante no era algo que él hubiese esperado de alguien como él. Veía sus labios moverse, ¿qué decían? No podía ver muy bien, y menos escuchar. De pronto, Samus sujetó el rostro de Ike con ambas manos y lo besó violentamente. De inmediato, el peliazul se separó y empujó a la chica. Se veía enojado, pero no más que la joven rubia, que caminó furiosa hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas, y de un manotazo, botó botellas y vasos al suelo, quebrándolos al instante. Todos dejaron de bailar y miraron asustados lo que ocurría, incluso Zelda.

- ¿Estás feliz ahora, imbécil? - Gritó Samus - ¡A ver quién es la zorra por la que me has cambiado!

Zelda pidió al DJ que detuviera la música haciéndole gestos y caminó hacia su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Le preguntó indignada.

- Está loca, eso es lo que pasa - respondió Ike alterado.

- ¡Tú, cállate! - Le gritó la rubia, arrojándole una botella. Gracias al alcohol no logró darle ni por asomo.

- Sal de mi casa, ahora - pidió Zelda, con una expresión severa en el semblante - ¡Sáquenla de mi casa! - gritó, comenzando a llorar - ¿por qué siempre lo arruinas todo? ¡Estás loca, Samus!

A Marth se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Dos jóvenes de contextura gruesa se acercaron a la rubia, pero no hicieron falta para sacarla, ya que ella caminó (con algo de dificultad) sola hacia la salida, sin decir nada a nadie.

Ahora toda la atención estaba en Zelda. Ella, sabiéndolo, respiró profundo, y dio la señal al DJ para que prosiguiera. Luego, salió de la sala.

Marth tenía rabia. Mucha rabia. Caminó hacia Ike sin saber muy bien para qué y se detuvo frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

- Marth, no te he visto durante toda la fie- Había comenzado a hablar el mayor, pero Lowell no lo dejó terminar, ya que impactó su puño contra su rostro.

- Idiota - le dijo, y sin darle tiempo de responder, salió tras Zelda.

La encontró apoyada contra la pared, más tranquila, pero de todas formas enojada. Se apoyó junto a ella, sin saber qué decir. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella habló.

- Siento que hayas visto eso - murmuró Zelda, apenada.

- No te preocupes. Yo siento que hayas pasado por eso - le respondió.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

- Ella es así - habló la chica - siempre que bebe hace escándalos. Supongo que lo de ahora tuvo que ver con Ike...

- Los vi besándose. Es decir, ella lo besó a él, pero parece que él no estuvo de acuerdo con eso - respondió Marth.

- Mmh... no creo que él no haya estado de acuerdo - replicó Zelda extrañada - ellos dos suelen hacer esas cosas sin mucho compromiso, entre otras. Me extrañaría mucho que después de haber bebido tanto, Ike se negara a Samus. Para ellos no tiene mucha importancia besarse o acostarse con alguien, ya sabes.

- Confío en lo que dices. Se ven como ese tipo de personas - murmuró Lowell.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Si quieres, me gustaría ayudarte a limpiar esos vasos rotos cuando acabe la fiesta - se ofreció Marth.

Zelda le sonrió.

- Olvidas que tienes un horario.

_Oh... maldito horario. _

- No hay problema con eso, en serio - le dijo ella rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Marth.

_Sinceramente, no le creo. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?_

La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombre de Lowell y se mantuvieron así hasta que él, armado de valor, la abrazó. Nunca había abrazado a alguien que no fuese de su familia.

Permanecieron juntos por varios minutos, hasta que Marth miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las once y veinte.

_Oh, no._

- Debo regresar al internado - dijo, odiando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- Oh, entiendo.

Zelda se puso de pie seguida por él y entraron a la casa.

- Debo buscar a Ike... - dijo Marth, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

- Creo que ya lo encontré - Zelda señaló con el dedo hacia un rincón, y allí estaba Ike.

_¿Está muerto?_

El peliazul se encontraba sentado, cabizbajo, con una botella en la mano. Marth caminó hacia él avergonzado de su estado tan deplorable.

- Te levantas y vienes conmigo o te dejo aquí y esperas a que Snake te elimine - le dijo.

Ike levantó la mirada y sonrió. La mejilla que Marth había golpeado estaba un poco morada. No sintió remordimiento por esto último.

- Tenemos que irnos - volvió a hablar el menor - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

_Dios. Y yo que creía que no podía verse más patético._

- Maaaaarth... Marrrth... Maaaaarth... _¡hic! _... Claro que... ¡puedo!

Ya no había dudas: estaba ebrio. Aunque en realidad nunca las hubo.

Ike intentó levantarse varias veces sin éxito, por lo que Marth tuvo que ayudarle.

Caminaron hacia la puerta con Zelda delante de ellos.

- Bueno, chicos, muchas gracias por venir - habló la chica - espero que se hayan divertido a pesar del escándalo.

Ike rio estruendosamente y no dijo nada coherente.

Marth le sonrió a la joven, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse.

- Marth - le dijo ella, acercándose - lo pasé muy bien contigo.

- Y yo contigo - titubeó sonrojado. Se dieron un breve beso en los labios. Luego, los muchachos emprendieron su viaje de regreso al establecimiento.

Ya estaban llegando sin novedad (a eso se excluyen las frases faltas de sentido que Ike hacía cada dos minutos y sus risas descontroladas por cualquier cosa), cuando el mayor de los dos se detuvo.

- Ugh - cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a dar arcadas.

_Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso que es._

- No, no... de pie, Ike. Respira... - Marth no podía esconder sus nervios.

Ike continuó con sus arcadas, ahora más ruidosas.

- ¡No, no, no! Maldita sea, Ike, ¡no! – Lowell comenzó a desesperar – por favor, no…

- No voy a… ugh- Ike apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y escupió.

- ¡Ay! Por favor, no lo hagas… - masculló – respira. Respira profundo y… y mantén la calma, ¿me escuchas, Ike?

Esta vez la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el desagradable sonido del líquido impactando contra el pavimento de la acera.

- Oh – Marth desvió la mirada y llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente.

_¿Por qué a mí? Dios, ¿hice algo malo? ¿De verdad me merezco esto? _

- No fue nada - oyó a Ike. Se oía más aliviado.

- ¡Eso fue asqueroso! - Le gritó - ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue nada?

- Tranquiiiilo... tranquilo... - contestó divertido.

- No puedo creer que tenga que lidiar contigo en este estado. ¡Como si no fueras lo suficientemente insoportable y desesperante estando sobrio!

Ignorando las risas del mayor, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al internado. Marth sintió helársele la sangre al divisar a Snake en la puerta de entrada.

_Maldita sea… ya son casi las doce. Si espero que a Ike se le quite la borrachera, Snake me joderá por llegar después de la hora. Pero no puedo entrar con este idiota tambaleándose… maldición… ¿qué se supone que haga? Supongo que sólo me queda entrar. _

- No abras tu bocota, ¿entendiste? - dijo Marth, sujetando a Ike del brazo.

Se aclaró la garganta y con Ike apoyado en su brazo, caminó lentamente hacia la entrada.

- Buenas noches – saludó a Snake, fingiendo un tono sosegado e indiferente.

El mayor los quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó a los jóvenes, bloqueándoles la pasada.

_Lo sabe._

- ¿Qué es qué? - le contestó el menor, indiferente.

- ¿Creen que pueden engañarme? - Inquirió Snake - ¿Creen que no se distinguir entre alguien sobrio y alguien que se ha bebido todo el océano en alcohol? ¿De verdad piensan que soy idiota?

_Estoy frito._

- Yo... eh... - titubeó Marth, sin saber qué hacer.

De pronto, Ike comenzó a reír. Primero intentó contener su risa, pero acabó dejándola salir. Eran carcajadas y carcajadas que sumergían a Marth en la desesperación.

_¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este imbécil? ¿Quiere que nos maten? Estoy seguro que sí._

Snake lo miró estupefacto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó.

Ike intentó detenerse, pero le fue imposible.

_Maldito idiota, por favor, detente._

- ¡Suficiente! - ordenó el hombre, dándole una palmada en la cabeza. Ike calló y lo miró entre asustado y confundido.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo aquí con un par de borrachos. Agradezcan que hoy estoy de humor.

_¿No nos golpeará? ¿No va a torturarme de ninguna forma? ¿No hay castigo?_

- ¡Avancen, tontos! - Los empujó Snake hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el internado Marth pensó que Snake en realidad esperaría que bajara la guardia para atacarlo por la espalda, por lo que, con bastante dificultad, corrió ayudando a Ike a no carse, hasta su habitación.

Antes de entrar comprendió que no podía dejar a Ike a su suerte, y que tampoco sabía el número de su habitación como para acompañarlo hasta ella, por lo que luego de una discusión mental consigo mismo sobre qué hacer con él, le permitió entrar y quedarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus zapatillas, aún mojadas, y los calcetines. Luego, sin importarle la presencia de Ike (que yacía en el suelo) roncando, se desnudó por completo y se puso su ropa para dormir. Fue hacia el baño, lavó su cara, orinó, y se fue a acostar.

_Tal vez estar aquí no es tan terrible… tal vez puedo aguantar en este internado un tiempo más. ¡Estoy agotadísimo! Este día fue realmente increíble... besé a Zelda. Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó. Ella es perfecta... definitivamente no puede ser tan malo haber llegado a este lugar, a pesar de Ganondorf y de Bowser, también he conocido personas no tan desagradables, como Ike y Link... aunque Link aun debe estar enfadado conmigo por lo del castigo. Bah, si no fue culpa mía. Da igual, nada puede arruinar esta noche en la que besé a Zelda. Nada..._

Un estruendo despertó a Lowell. Miró en la oscuridad y pudo distinguir un gran bulto en el suelo: Ike.

- Ouch - se quejó este último, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - inquirió Marth fastidiado. Miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana en punto.

- Tengo un sabor asqueroso en la boca - balbuceó el mayor, dirigiéndose al baño.

- No me extrañaría - masculló el otro, dándole la espalda, poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza.

_Entre el cigarro y la cantidad descomunal de alcohol que ingieres no me extrañaría. Sin mencionar que de seguro no cepillas tus dientes._

- Creo que usé tu cepillo - dijo Ike, minutos después, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Crees que usaste mi cepillo? - Marth se sentó y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- Uf... siento que mi cabeza va a explotar - murmuró el mayor, sentándose al borde de la cama de su anfitrión.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Shu, shu! Esta es mi cama, tú duermes en el suelo, ¿entiendes? - Se alteró.

Ike se desplomó sobre Marth.

- ¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!? - Le gritó el menor - ¡Quitate de encima!

Ike fingió roncar.

Marth agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas como podía, sin lograr nada, hasta que, ayudándose de sus brazos, se volteó y ambos cayeron de la cama.

- Lindo pijama - comentó Ike divertido.

Marth cogió su almohada y se la arrojó.

- ¿Te importaría dejarme dormir, maldita sea?

- Claro.

Lowell subió a su cama, ahora sin almohada, y volvió a darle la espalda. Cerró sus ojos, pero sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño con Ike allí.

- ¿Sabes qué me pasó en la cara? - preguntó el mayor, sobándose la mejilla.

Marth sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Mmm... recuerdo que Zelda no me dejó fumar adentro y tuvimos que salir...

- Vaya, es un logro que recuerdes los dos primeros minutos.

- Y también recuerdo que Samus estaba muy pesada.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para intentar golpearte con una botella? Sí.

Ike rio.

- Ella está loca - fue su única respuesta.

- Aun así te gusta. Zelda me dijo lo que había entre ustedes dos. No es que me interese, para nada.

- ¿Eh? No hay nada entre nosotros dos. Solo somos amigos, Marth.

- ¿Amigos que se besan y se acuestan juntos? Creo que jamás he tenido esa clase de amigos. Ni me gustaría tenerlos.

- Está bien, mira, no puedo decir que no haya pasado nada entre ella y yo... pero sea lo que haya sido, jamás fue algo serio. Además era ella la que siempre buscaba algo físico, no yo. No pienses que-

- Oye - lo interrumpió Marth - no me interesa. Tal vez pensaste que te estaba recriminando por tu actitud o algo así, pero no. Sólo me estaba burlando de tí y de tu "amiga".

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

- No quiero nada con ella, Marth - dijo Ike.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Debo felicitarte?

Ike le agarró del brazo.

- Oye, hablo en serio.

- ¿Te importaría soltarme?

- ¿Te importaría mirarme?

_¿Qué le pasa? Parece que Samus no es la única que se vuelve agresiva con el alcohol._

Marth volteó y lo miró extrañado.

- Suéltame.

- Escúchame.

- ¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo?

- Lo que sea que Zelda te haya dicho, tiene mucho que ver con lo que Samus le ha contado y puedo decirte, ella no es la persona más sincera del mundo, además de que pinta las cosas como a ella le gustaría que fueran. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue algo de un momento, habíamos bebido mucho... todas las veces que ocurrió... no digo que hayan sido muchas, pero en ningún momento lo hice porque deseara tener algo con ella o algo así...

- ¿Por qué quieres decirme esto? - Le preguntó el menor - Ike, sinceramente no me interesa tu vida amorosa y mucho menos tu vida sexual.

- Pero a mí si me importa que lo sepas.

Ike soltó el brazo de su amigo y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama. Otra vez, se desplomó sobre Marth.

- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¡Muévete! - el menor repitió la técnica de voltearse, y cayeron nuevamente al suelo. Esta vez Ike sujetó a Marth y lo obligó a voltearse de nuevo, quedando arriba de Lowell.

_Creo que nunca debí haber dejado que entrara a mi cuarto._

- Ike, me estoy cansando de tus estupideces. Todo lo que quiero es dormir.

El mayor se quedó inmóvil sobre él, sin decir nada. Mas su mirada rebeló a Marth que algo no andaba bien.

_¿Está mirando mi boca?_

Todos los músculos de Lowell se tensaron. Su respiración se aceleró, así como los latidos de su corazón. Empalideció. Le entraron unas nauseas tremendas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ike? - Inquirió, por primera vez realmente asustado.

- Marth, solo quiero...

Su mirada seguía inmóvil sobre sus tensos labios, fruncidos ahora en una sola línea. El agarre sobre las muñecas de Marth se hizo más fuerte, imposible de liberar forcejeando, aunque ni siquiera se atrevió a intentar liberarse. Por segunda vez en aquella noche, sintió que no podría moverse.

- No - las palabras apenas pudieron salir de su apretada garganta.

- Solo uno... - murmuró el mayor, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Marth.

_Ni se te ocurra._

Quiso decirlo, de verdad quiso, pero toda palabra murió en su garganta, al verse su boca sellada por la de Ike. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para asimilarlo.

Separó sus labios de los de Marth con brusquedad y miró fijamente a sus ojos, buscando una respuesta, una señal de aprobación en ellos que le permitiera continuar, pero los ojos de Lowell no mostraban más que incredulidad, miedo y decepción.

_Esto no puede estar pasándome._

- Quítate de encima – contestó Marth, recién comenzando a forcejear por liberarse - ¡Quítate de encima! - repitió desesperando.

Ike lo soltó e inmediatamente fue empujado por Lowell.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - Le gritó el menor - ¿¡Qué mierda acabas de hacer!?

Ike se levantó lentamente. Estaba triste.

- ¿Así que esto es lo que te gusta? - Siguió gritándole el más pequeño - ¿Ah? ¿Es esto? ¿Por eso me seguías a todos lados? ¿Crees que yo también soy así?

- Marth, cálmate, yo... - Lowell volvió a empujarlo.

- ¿Que me calme? ¡Lárgate de aquí, enfermo! - Siguió dándole empujones hasta la puerta - ¡No quiero verte más!

Sin dejar hablar a Ike, Marth le cerró la puerta en su cara. Luego, asustado como estaba, se dejó caer al suelo y permitió que unas pocas lágrimas bajaran por su pálido rostro.

-o-o-o-o-

Uff... no me odien por ese beso hetero, jaja, es necesario para que avance la historia :P

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no me di el tiempo de revisar detenidamente si es que había errores ortográficos o en la redacción, así que ojala no pillen ninguno, jeje, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora, fue exagerada, pero no pienso abandonar este fanfic :)

Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 5

_Los labios de Zelda se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos, y Marth no dudó en responder aquel contacto que tan agradable le parecía. Se separaron lentamente y Lowell mantuvo su mirada fija en la de la joven. _

_- Eres perfecta - le susurró, sin saber cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo. Ella se limitó a sonreír. ¡Oh, cómo adoraba esa sonrisa!_

_El muchacho acercó su rostro, pretendiendo volver a acabar con toda distancia física que lo separase de la chica, pero le sorprendió sentir un empujón por parte de ésta. _

_Levantó la mirada y vio cómo esa sonrisa que tan feliz lo hacía, se transformaba en una mueca de decepción. Zelda negó con su cabeza sin decir nada y volvió a empujarle, no tan fuerte como para hacerlo caer, y sin embargo, la gravedad lo traicionó. Creyó que le dolería el impacto contra el suelo, pero sólo se hundió en el agua. Intentó nadar hacia la superficie, pero sus piernas no respondían. Comenzó a desesperar. Se hundía cada vez con más rapidez en el agua mientras veía desaparecer la difusa silueta de su enamorada. _

_Miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ike, que se mantenía aferrado a sus extremidades. _

_- ¡Déjame! - le gritó Lowell, asustado. El mayor le sonrió sosegado - ¡Aléjate de mí! - siguió el menor, moviendo sus brazos desesperado._

_- Marth, sólo quiero... - oyó hablar a Ike, que continuaba hundiéndolo. Sus palabras resonaban intensas en su cabeza._

_- ¡No! - chilló - ¡Sé lo que quieres! _

_- Sólo uno..._

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

- No - masculló, despertando de golpe por sus propias palabras. Miró a su alrededor, con su respiración aun acelerada, intentando calmarse, y se percató entonces que se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su cuarto, con el torso pegado a la puerta. La luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana y le hacía doler los ojos. Soltó un largo suspiro, entrecerrando la vista.

Recordaba todo con perfecta claridad, cada minúsculo detalle, y le habría encantado pensar y hasta creerse que todo eso sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que parte de ella era real. Incluso si hubiera podido cambiar el maravilloso tiempo que pasó con Zelda por no haber vivido la experiencia de haber sido besado por quien creyó su amigo, lo habría hecho. Pero no podía.

- Maldición - masculló con la voz rasposa de quien viene recién despertando de una noche ajetreada.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia el baño.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y descubrió el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto?

_Tal vez ni siquiera lo recuerda. _

¿Por qué una parte de él quería simplemente hacer como si nada?

_O tal vez sí estaba consciente de lo que hacía._

No entendía nada. Sentía rabia, pena, pero sobre todo, miedo. Rabia, porque todo había sido sin su consentimiento; pena, porque sentía que Ike había abusado de su confianza; y miedo, porque no comprendía los motivos del mayor para haber hecho eso.

_Tal vez sólo estaba demasiado ebrio._

Giró la llave de la ducha y esperó inútilmente a que el agua se calentara.

_Debe de ser muy tarde para el agua caliente. Me besó. ¿Qué hora será? Si vuelvo a verle la cara a ese estúpido lo lamentará, en serio. Supongo que tendré que ducharme con agua fría. Ike es un idiota._

En la ducha Marth tuvo toda una discusión mental consigo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en la _cuasi violación _de la que se sentía víctima. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Eran amigos... sólo amigos.

Se sentía asqueroso. ¿Qué diría Zelda si se enterase? Peor que eso, ¿qué dirían Ganondorf y Bowser si llegasen a saberlo? No debían enterarse nunca, o le harían la vida más imposible de lo que ya se la hacían. Odiaba a Ike. Juró que si volvía a verlo le rompería la cara a puñetazos.

Una vez vestido, ordenó su cama y dobló la ropa del padre de Zelda.

Habría preferido pasar todo su día domingo encerrado en su habitación, pero pronto debió bajar al comedor a la hora del almuerzo para no morir de hambre, cauteloso de no encontrarse con Ike, que se sumaba a su lista de "no deseados" que ya figuraban Ganondorf y Bowser. Una vez allí, escogió una de las mesitas más arrinconadas para sentarse. Analizó la comida que estaba en su plato antes de llevarla a su boca, y luego comenzó a comer.

_Su mirada estaba clavada en mis labios. ¿Qué mierda pasó con él? Zelda lo dijo: a él no parece importarle a quien bese o... con quien se acueste. ¡Qué desagradable! ¿Pero incluso tratándose de mí? Éramos amigos, Ike. O eso me hiciste creer. Eres un imbécil. Su mirada... en mis labios. ¿Por qué no le di un buen puñetazo en la cara? Pude haber evitado toda esta estupidez. Tal vez aun estaba ebrio... pero eso no lo justifica. Para nada. Sigue siendo un completo imbécil. Yo no soy... ese tipo de persona... _

Marth soltó un suspiro y luego levantó la mirada, solo para asegurarse de que Ike no se encontrara en la misma habitación que él y volvió a concentrarse en su comida y sus pensamientos.

_Es sólo un imbécil. No es para tanto, lo sabes._

Una angustia terrible comenzó a inundarlo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al tragar, y de pronto perdió todo el apetito.

_No vas a llorar acá. Ten un poco de dignidad. No llores. No llores._

Apretó sus labios en una sola línea y se levantó. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de devolver la bandeja, simplemente la dejó en la mesa, con su plato a medio terminar, y se encaminó a la salida. Pero antes de poder cruzar el umbral, la figura del causante de su amargura caminando solitario hacia él lo detuvo en seco.

- Hola, Marth - lo saludó como si nada, con aquella mueca estúpida que puesta en otro rostro habría llamado "sonrisa". Pero en el rostro de Ike era sólo eso: una mueca estúpida.

No supo cómo ni por qué, quizás por la naturalidad con la que había pronunciado su nombre, como si realmente nada hubiera ocurrido, o tal vez porque era la última persona con la que deseaba encontrarse, Marth lo miró encolerizado, dio dos pasos hacia él, y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte, que Ike tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared para no caer. Luego, el menor se retiró corriendo, sin voltear para ver lo que había hecho ni los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros que habían presenciado aquello.

Mientras corría por los corredores y las escaleras se sintió invadir por una sensación de placer que le sacó una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas acaloradas. Entró a su habitación, y cerró de un portazo. Allí, se desmoronó tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, tras la puerta. Su puño le dolía, y sólo entonces se atrevió a soltarlo. Miró su mano derecha, con la que había golpeado a quien creyó su amigo, y se espantó al verla tan enrojecida. Sabía que mañana estaría amoratada. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

- Maldición, maldición, maldición...

Se sintió tan patético que no se permitió continuar con eso. Él no era así. Pensó en su padre y las cosas que le diría si lo viera tan vulnerable como estaba. Enrabiado, golpeó con la otra mano el suelo.

- Respira - se dijo a sí mismo. Inhaló y exhaló exactamente diez veces, tal y como le decía su madre que hiciera cuando era pequeño y se ponía irritable, para evitar que su padre perdiera la paciencia y utilizara métodos menos cariñosos para calmar su rabia y su llanto.

Entonces suspiró, y caminó hacia el baño para lavar su rostro, pero luego no se atrevió a mirarlo en el espejo. Temía verse débil.

Decidió que debía mantener su mente ocupada en alguna actividad para evitar aquellos pensamientos que tan mal le estaban haciendo, por lo que abrió su cuaderno de física y comenzó a leer sus apuntes de la última clase que, por supuesto, estaban perfectos.

- "En las teorías de la relatividad de Albert Einstein, la dilatación temporal del tiempo se manifiesta en dos circunstancias" - leyó en voz alta.

_Será bueno que estudie esta materia; después de todo, el examen es esta semana._

- "En la teoría de la relatividad especial, relojes que se muevan respecto a un sistema de referencia inercial, deberían funcionar más despacio..."

_Su mirada estaba clavada en mis labios..._

_"En la teoría de la relatividad general, los relojes que estén sometidos a campos gravitatorios mayores, como aquellos que se encuentren cerca de un planeta, marcan el tiempo más lentamente."_

_Aun cuando se acercó jamás pensé que se atrevería a hacerlo. Sentí que debía salir corriendo. Pude haberlo hecho..._

_"Esta dilatación gravitacional del tiempo es mencionada brevemente en este artículo pero se encuentra descrita en otro lugar."_

_Soy un idiota. Ni siquiera me moví..._

_"En la relatividad especial, la dilatación del tiempo es recíproca"_

_Pero esta mañana le he dejado claro lo que pienso, ¿no? Llevará ese ojo moreteado al menos por dos semanas..._

_"Vista como dos relojes que se mueven uno con respecto al otro, será el reloj de la otra parte aquél en el que el tiempo se dilate."_

_Su mirada... en mis labios... ¿por qué?_

_"En contraste, la dilatación gravitacional del tiempo-"_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta.

_¡Es él!_

Ahogó un grito y comenzó a desesperar. Se levantó de la silla y por poco cayó, miró hacia todos lados y pensó en esconderse bajo su cama o hasta en saltar por la ventana.

- ¿Marth? - oyó.

- ¿L-Link? - titubeó confundido. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro y carraspeó.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó el chico del otro lado de la puerta.

En ese instante Marth rogó a todos los dioses que, por favor, Ike no hubiera abierto su bocota respecto a lo que había ocurrido anoche entre ellos, ni sobre su incidente al almuerzo.

- Si, si - contestó Marth, aun un poco alterado. Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió.

- Hola - lo saludó el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro, entrando.

El peliazul se asomó al corredor y miró hacia ambos lados. Luego, cerró la puerta rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Link, preocupado - te ves agitado.

_Respira, Marth. Cálmate._

- Es que me has despertado, y... soy de sueño muy ligero, ¿sabes? - respondió con fingida serenidad, y para coronar su mentirilla, curvó una sonrisa.

- Oh, lo siento...

-¿Qué - carraspeó - ¿qué necesitas? - preguntó nervioso.

Link suspiró.

- El otro día fui un poco injusto contigo - habló.

Marth lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba que su visita fuese específicamente para disculparse.

- Nadie me obligó a ayudar a ese muchacho en el casino, fue responsabilidad mía. Sin embargo... me sentí muy molesto, y también un poco celoso.

_¿Celoso? _

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó el rubio apuntando la cama.

- Claro, siéntate - accedió el otro, manteniéndose de pie.

- Puede sonar raro, pero desde que llegaste las cosas han cambiado aquí... para algunas personas que estimo. Alguien en particular. No pretendo hacerte sentir mal con todo esto, Marth. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

_¿Qué razones tendría él para estar celoso?_

El peliazul asintió confundido.

_El hecho de que él no pudiese ir a la fiesta de Zelda significó que sólo fuéramos Ike y yo. ¿Tal vez piensa que quiero quitarle a su amigo? Que me crea, es lo último que quiero._

- Esa persona y yo tuvimos algo, y la verdad es que yo no comprendo sus sentimientos actuales. Me hizo creer que aun había posibilidades de revivir lo nuestro, pero al parecer sólo quiere estar contigo y yo estoy interponiéndome entre ustedes.

_Un momento. Esto-no-puede-ser._

- ¿Me das un segundo? - lo interrumpió Lowell - necesito ir al baño.

- Claro.

Marth entró al cuarto de baño, puso el pestillo a la puerta, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, desconcertado.

_¿Acaba de decirme que sentía celos por Ike? Esto no puede ser... ¿Y me dijo también que tuvieron algo? ¡Dios mío! Este lugar parece un criadero de mari-¡Eso explica por qué Ike rechazó a Samus! Él sabe que Link aun siente algo por él... pero aun así me besó. Ugh. No lo recuerdes. ¡Un momento! Si Link se entera de que Ike me besó... ¡entonces me odiará por siempre! Oh, no. Bueno, si ellos dos tuvieron una relación y Link aun está enganchado no creo que el idiota de Ike llegue a decirle. Es más, quizás ni siquiera se acuerda y por eso fue tan espontáneo en el casino. No hay manera de que se entere. Y tampoco volverá a sentir celos, ya que puedo jurar que nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás, volveré a pisar la misma habitación que Ike. Pero, en serio, ¿Link es gay? Debí haberlo sabido... ese aro en su oreja era demasiado sospechoso...como sea, tal vez es difícil para él decirme algo tan personal y yo lo estoy haciendo esperar aquí en el baño. Es que... ¿¡Link es gay!? No puedo creerlo._

Para hacer menos evidente la verdadera razón de su ida al baño, tiró la cadena y después salió.

Ya no había nadie en su habitación, y la puerta estaba completamente abierta. Sobre sus apuntes en el escritorio, estaba su móvil. Extrañado, lo cogió.

Había un mensaje abierto, que él no recordaba haber leído. Era de Zelda.

_"Sólo quería que supieras que me divertí mucho anoche contigo. _

_PD: tu ropa aun está en mi habitación._

_¡Besos!"_

Luego de leer dos veces más el mensaje y recordar las palabras exactas de Link, comprendió.

_Soy el idiota más grande del mundo. No era Ike, era Zelda. _

Ahora sí que las cosas estaban mal. Se asomó desde su puerta hacia el corredor, sin saber muy bien para qué.

_¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Vas a mentirle? No lo arruines más._

Volvió a entrar, cerró sin ánimos y no supo qué hacer.

Transcurrió la tarde sin que Marth se hubiera movido de su cama. Había esperado que Link volviera a su cuarto a aclarar las cosas, pero sabía que aquello no pasaría. Cogió su móvil que aún mostraba el mensaje de Zelda y pensó en responderle. Pero no se le ocurría nada que escribir. De cierta forma sentía un poco de enojo hacia su compañera por no haberle contado sobre Link. Él sólo había pecado de inocente, jamás había pretendido hacer sentir mal al rubio metiéndose con Zelda. ¿Y si ella lo estaba usando para sacarle celos a Link? Aquello lo hizo enfadarse aún más y de manera casi impulsiva, arrojó su teléfono al suelo. Emocionalmente cansado como estaba, no tardó en dormirse.

La semana pasaba lenta para Marth, torturante también, y sin nada destacable más allá de que el día miércoles por la tarde recibió una carta de sus padres. Agradeció que no se hubieran olvidado de su existencia y leyó todo lo que tenían para contarle.

_"Marth,_

_sentimos no haber escrito antes, es que hemos estado muy ocupados con tu hermana. Oh, ¡estamos tan orgullosos de ella! Le ha ido excelentemente bien y estamos disfrutando mucho de este viaje. Lástima que sólo nos queden 5 meses antes de volver a Altea y tener que dejar a nuestra querida hija aquí, cuidándose por su cuenta. _

_Esperamos que estés bien y que te sientas a gusto en el internado. Tiene muy buenas recomendaciones. Si necesitas dinero u otra cosa, escríbenos._

_Tus padres"_

Ni siquiera le sorprendió el notorio favoritismo que mostraron sus padres por Ellice. ¿Lo hacían a propósito? Daba igual. Al menos ellos estaban disfrutando mientras él... bueno, mientras él sentía que se deprimía cada día un poco más. Pero no iba a dejar que el internado acabara con él.

Link no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la semana, y Marth había estado evadiendo a Ike todo lo posible, sentándose en el casino junto a Pit, evitando utilizar el baño público, y corriendo o escondiéndose cada vez que lo veía luciendo su ojo morado por aquel golpe que le había propinado el menor. Su mano también se había tornado morada y cada vez que cogía su lápiz para tomar apuntes, el dolor que sentía en ella le recordaba el incidente de esa noche. Ese beso. Esa _violación_, como prefería llamar con asco y desprecio.

Y respecto a Zelda, la chica lo había llamado en dos ocasiones durante la semana, pero Marth no se atrevió a contestar. Tenía que aclarar muchas cosas en su cabeza respecto a su enamorada antes de dignarse a hablar con ella.

El jueves por la mañana tras rendir su examen de física, se retiró del aula y se encaminó a la biblioteca. No había visto a Link en el salón para dar la prueba, pero decidió que no se preocuparía más por él. Si Link no quería aclarar las cosas entre ellos, él no perdería el tiempo con el rubio.

A pocos pasos de la puerta de la biblioteca, sintió su celular vibrando en su bolsillo. Lo cogió y vio en la pantalla el nombre que temía encontrar. Dejó que siguiera vibrando mientras se debatía entre contestar o cortar la llamada. Finalmente, miró hacia ambos lados del corredor, y al no ver a nadie allí, contestó.

- Hola, Marth - oyó la joven. Se oía distinta a cómo la recordaba... menos amable.

- Hola - saludó apenas, no muy fuerte por si había alguien cerca que él no hubiese visto.

- ¿Has estado evitándome? Te llamé cuatro veces y no me contestaste.

_Fueron dos. Está enojada. Pero qué quiere que haga. Yo soy el que debería estar enojado. Yo soy el que debería estar haciendo las preguntas aquí, no ella._

- Zelda - dijo él. La joven no respondió nada - Link me odia.

- ¿Link? - oyó que preguntaba ella, extrañada.

- Si, ¿y sabes por qué? - siguió Marth.

- No tengo idea. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Lowell suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ustedes dos habían tenido algo? - La encaró al fin, entre enrabiado y apenado.

No oyó respuesta alguna. Seguro la joven no esperaba aquello.

- ¿Zelda? - insistió.

- ¿Para qué iba a decirte? - espetó ella. Su tono de voz rebelaba lo ofendida que se sentía - Ya no hay nada entre él y yo. No importa lo que él piense.

- ¡Pero es mi amigo! - replicó severo, antes de pensar en sus palabras - era mi amigo... y ahora estoy relativamente solo en ese maldito internado.

- ¿Y es mi culpa? - Inquirió burlesca.

- Sabías que él iba a enojarse si se enteraba, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Si él no ha sido capaz de superarlo, no es culpa mía, y no por eso voy a evitar estar con alguien más. No tiene por qué enojarse.

- Zelda, ¿lo sabías? Si o no.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ya te lo dije, no sabía - la muchacha estaba cada vez más ofendida.

- Me estabas usando para darle celos, ¿no? - la acusó, y pronto se sintió increíblemente estúpido por haberlo hecho.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Antes de que el peliazul pudiera decir cualquier otra estupidez, la joven cortó la llamada.

_Soy un idiota. _

Al entrar a la biblioteca, el silencio que la inundaba calmó un poco sus emociones. Era imposible que Ike, Link, Ganondorf o Bowser quisieran entrar a ese lugar, pero no eran ellos los que lo preocupaban ahora. Había sólo cuatro personas más además de él, entre ellos, Lucario, que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

Se sentó frente a una mesa y se dejó caer sobre ella.

_Primero Ike, luego Link y ahora Zelda._

No había cerrado los ojos por más de treinta segundos, cuando alguien le tocó bruscamente la espalda.Sobresaltado, se incorporó. A su lado, con una mirada inquieta, estaba Pit.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el menor.

- Si... - contestó confundido.

- Creí que estabas llorando - rio nervioso. Por cortesía, Marth le devolvió una sonrisa.

- No, sólo estaba descansando.

_¡Llorando! Jamás dejaría que me vieran llorando. _

Se quedaron juntos conversando un buen rato. Bueno, más bien, Marth se quedó escuchando lo que Pit decía. El muchacho tenía muchas cosas que contar, desde asuntos familiares hasta problemas para resolver algún ejercicio de matemáticas (que Marth resolvió en menos de un minuto). A pesar de lo parlanchín que era, le agradaba, tal vez por la misma razón de que no lo obligaba a hablar ni a confesar sus pensamientos. Luego caminaron juntos hacia el comedor y hasta almorzaron juntos, como los días anteriores. Ya estaban terminando de comer, y sólo cuando lo vio dos mesas más allá de la suya, y sus miradas se encontraron, se percató de lo descuidado que había sido. Había bajado la guardia, y se había dejado ver por él. Por Ike. Estaba con Link y dos muchachos más que no conocía, pero algo no andaba bien. Estaba bastante serio, y aquel moretón en el ojo le daba un aspecto aun más intimidante. Por un segundo que se le hizo eterno, a Marth le pareció ver cómo las cejas del mayor se fruncían y sus ojos se entrecerraban, amenazantes. Se le erizaron los pelos del brazo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquella mirada revivió en él aquel momento que tanto le habría gustado olvidar: esos ojos adormilados, clavados en su boca, su respiración acelerándose, sus músculos tensándose, la forma en que agarraba sus muñecas, y luego el beso. Desvió la mirada, inquieto, angustiado, sintiendo cómo se le formaba el nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Marth? - preguntó Pit, dejando a medias otro de sus relatos, que Marth no estaba escuchando, por supuesto - ¡Estás pálido! ¿Te sientes mal?

_Su mirada en mis labios. Su mirada en mis ojos. Está loco. Me estoy volviendo loco. Quiere asustarme. ¡Dios! No quiero estar aquí._

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos y en la parte posterior de su nuca. La gravedad tiraba de él con más fuerza de lo habitual. El aire, de pronto, se le hizo muy pesado y la comida recién ingerida se le revolvió en el estómago.

- ¡Marth! - Chilló Pit.

- Estoy bien, no grites - dijo apenas. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Pero no estaba bien, para nada - estoy mareado, sólo eso - mintió.

- ¿Quieres que llame al enfermero? - le insistió.

- No. Cálmate. Estoy bien.

Marth respiró profundo hasta que las cosquillas desaparecieron y su estómago dejó de retorcerse. Logró sentirse mejor tras unos dos minutos.

_Está enfermo. Quiere asustarme. No voy a dejar que me intimide. Está loco._

Subió la mirada esperando encontrarse con la del mayor, pero la mesa en la que había estado ahora estaba vacía.

_Se fue. _

Después de almorzar y convencer a Pit que podía caminar por su cuenta, fue a clases de biología mientras sonaba la campana.

Al entrar al aula lo primero que vio fue la cabellera rubia de Link, sentado en un rincón, haciendo rodar un lápiz grafito por la mesa. Lo miró, tenso, esperando que su mirada subiera lo fulminara con sus ojos celestes, lo estaba esperando. Pero no ocurrió. Se sentó lo más alejado posible, junto a una ventana y esperó, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo hasta que llegó el profesor Olimar y la clase comenzó. Era un caballero bajito, de nariz prominente que hablaba muy despacio, lo que dificultaba entender sus explicaciones y mantenerse atento durante la clase.

Marth miró por la ventana, pero sin ver realmente lo que estaba afuera. Cerró sus ojos un momento y pensó en su casa en Altea, en su madre, en su hermana y en su padre. Pensó en Zelda, e intentó recordar sus labios sin que se difuminara su imagen y se convirtiera en el rostro intimidante de Ike. Fue inútil. Miró a Link al otro extremo del salón, y vio que seguía jugando con el lápiz. Sonrió sin ánimo y volvió a divagar por sus pensamientos.

_Vaya día de mierda._

Al acabar la clase, una hora y media más tarde, Marth se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para evitar toparse con Link. Casi le dio un infarto el ver a Ike apoyado contra su puerta, en el corredor. Dejó escapar un gritito y se quedó paralizado.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _

- Hola, Marth - la voz con la que lo saludó era muy distinta a la de unos días atrás. No había ninguna mueca estúpida en su rostro, pero tampoco había señales de rabia o pena.

_Ignóralo. No lo mires. Camina tranquilo, como si nada._

Avanzó hacia su puerta, esperando que el mayor se hiciera a un lado, pero ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo a diez centímetros de distancia se movió.

- Quítate - dijo Marth con voz queda, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Te gusta mi ojo? - le preguntó. A Lowell le dio mucho miedo esa pregunta, sobretodo porque no lo vio sonreír.

_Me va a golpear. Está enojado. Está loco._

Marth se limitó a encogerse de hombros, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos posibles porque su pánico no se notara.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? - inquirió Ike, molesto - Me evitas, me golpeas, y me tratas mal.

_No puedo creer que me pregunte qué me pasa. O... tal vez... tal vez no lo recuerda. Es tan difícil saberlo..._

- Déjame pasar, por favor - pidió el menor de mala gana.

- ¿Somos amigos o no? - insistió el mayor.

- No soy tu amigo - le contestó - no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Ike lo miró desconcertado, ocasión que Marth aprovechó rápidamente para entrar a su cuarto. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero no pudo.

- Marth - Ike puso su pie entre la puerta y el umbral, impidiendo que esta se cerrara - no puedes decir eso.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - le respondió el menor, desafiante, sin dejar de empujar la puerta.

- Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? - preguntó - déjame entrar, por favor.

_Así que este desgraciado sí lo recuerda. ¡Lo recuerda todo! ¡Qué asco!_

- ¡Tendría que estar loco! - exclamó Lowell - ¡Ahora, quítate!

El mayor suspiró y, resignado, dejó que su compañero cerrara la puerta en su cara.

- ¡Vete! - le gritó Marth desde el otro lado.

- Como quieras - oyó - si no quieres abrir, de todas formas puedo hablarte desde acá.

_Que se atreva._

- Sé que te besé - comenzó Ike.

Marth abrió la puerta de inmediato.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Quieres que todos lo sepan!? - Le gritó el menor.

- ¿Entonces puedo pasar?

Marth, sin decir nada, accedió de mala gana. Luego cerró de un portazo. Ike, al menos, fue lo suficientemente atinado como para no sentarse en la cama su cama o sacar un cigarrillo. Se quedó de pie frente a él.

- Habla rápido - dijo Marth enojado.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado ebrio?

- Te dije que hablaras, no voy a responder tus preguntas estúpidas.

- Tomaré eso como un no - sonrió, divertido. Era una sonrisa distinta a las otras que había visto en su cara. O quizás simplemente ya no era la misma persona para él - Las palabras fluyen, Marth. Tienes que creerme, no sabía lo que hacía. No creí que te afectara tanto...

_No le creo nada. No debí dejarlo entrar._

- Eres gay - le dijo secamente el menor - jamás debí dejar que te acercaras.

La mirada de Ike hizo que se le apretara el corazón, pero nada más que por un instante. ¿Qué mostraban sus ojos? ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué creía ver un rastro de burla también en ellos?

- No - contestó el otro - pensaba en Samus. Con el alcohol no diferencié entre ustedes. Sólo pensaba en ella.

_"Marth... sólo quiero..." Dijo mi nombre._

- Dijiste mi nombre antes de hacerlo, y te vi rechazándola en la fiesta de Zelda - le recriminó.

- Créeme, por favor - pidió.

- Lo único que das son excusas.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Es la verdad. ¿Quieres una disculpa? - vaciló unos segundos, en los que soltó un suspiro - No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero sí lamento que te hayas sentido tan mal.

_¡Qué asco! Por favor, que se vaya._

- Vete de aquí - le ordenó - ¡eres lo peor! - lo empujó, y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en el abdomen con su mano moreteada, pero Ike envolvió su puño con una de sus grandes manos.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? - pidió saber, sujetando la mano de Marth con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban las venas en el brazo que su camisa arremangada dejaba ver.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? - le respondió, logrando liberarse de su mano - ¡me dices que no te arrepientes! Eres un asco.

- No soy lo que crees que soy - le dijo - por favor, no tires nuestra amistad así como así.

- ¡Qué descaro! ¡Tú lo arruinaste todo! - Marth volvió a empujarlo - Quiero verte fuera de mi cuarto.

- ¡Estaba ebrio! - gritó, rabioso - no tienes que empujarme, puedo salir solo.

- ¡Entonces hazlo! - gritó él también. Ike le dedicó una última mirada, resignado, y se marchó, sin cerrar la puerta, tarea de Lowell completó.

_Cómo puede decir eso. Cómo puede venir aquí y decirme que... decirme que... que no se arrepiente... Ike es gay, y me besó. Ni siquiera lo admite. Es lo peor. Es un imbécil. Está enfermo. Está loco. _

Tras esa conversación, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la repulsión que sentía hacia Ike.

_Marth la miró desde el borde la piscina. Estaba desnuda en el agua, sonriéndole, invitándolo a unirse. Él sólo siguió mirándola, de pronto con rabia, luego con pena, después con miedo. _

_- ¿Has estado evitándome? - le preguntó ella, reemplazando su sonrisa por un una mueca de desaprobación. Nadó hacia él y se apoyó en el borde, cubriendo sus pechos. _

_- No - contestó él. La miraba sin interés particular por su cuerpo, sólo con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda frente a él, y nunca una le había parecido menos atrayente._

_- Ven - lo llamó la joven. Marth se agachó hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de ella. Veía sus ojos, pero no eran los de ella. Eran de un azul profundo, intenso, y daban miedo. Zelda agarró el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, y lo besó. Él no dejó de mirarla, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos que no eran suyos. Sintió la lengua de la joven en su boca, primero tímida, luego atrevida. No supo cómo, pero ya no era ella. Nunca había sido ella. El joven que ahora tomaba su lugar lo hizo caer a la piscina, deshaciendo aquel beso, y ambos comenzaron a hundirse. Marth no respondía, sólo lo miraba. No sentía nada más que un placer aterrador al mirar esos ojos. Pero de pronto, en lo más profundo de esa fascinante mirada, vio el rostro de su padre, lejano. No podía ver sus ojos con claridad, pero bastaba con ver la mueca que hacía con la boca para darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, de cómo se sentía al verlo en esa situación. _

_- Papá - murmuró Marth, deshipnotizándose de los ojos del otro, sintiéndose invadir de un pavor indescriptible. Miró a Ike nuevamente, aterrado, y lo empujó. Ya no estaban en la piscina, sino que en el comedor del internado. _

_- ¿Me has estado ignorando, Marth? - preguntó Ike, sin dejarlo responder. Lo empujó tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, y luego se tiró sobre él. Marth sintió invadir cada rincón de su boca por la lengua de Ike. Estaba asustado, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. _

_- ¡Marth! - oyó la voz de su padre, y volvió a sentir pánico. Por poco deshizo la unión, pero el mayor se encargó de mantenerlo en su lugar, sujetándolo con rudeza del rostro. Marth siguió forcejeando hasta que logró liberarse del otro. Miró al mayor, que se relamía los labios y lo miraba desde arriba suyo, amenazante, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era ridículo. Era un sueño. Era un sueño. Es un sueño. Es sólo un sueño. Sólo un sueño, Marth... sólo una pesadilla..._

Despertó cubierto de sudor y con la respiración acelerada. Apenas recordaba lo que había estado soñando.

_Zelda. La piscina. Ojos azules. Mi padre. ¿Por qué mis manos tiemblan?_

Estaba todo oscuro. Asustado como estaba, prendió la luz de su mesita de noche y se incorporó. Pronto notó una sensación extraña en la entrepierna.

_Zelda. Estuve soñando con Zelda. Si, ya lo recuerdo... estaba en la piscina... ¡desnuda! y luego me besaba... y yo veía a mi padre en los ojos de... en los ojos de... de Ike._

Soltó un largo suspiro y alcanzó su móvil para ver la hora. Eran apenas las dos de la mañana.

_Ike era el que me besaba. No puedo creer que haya soñado eso, creo que vomitaré. Sin duda ha sido por Zelda, ni de broma fue por Ike. Es lógico, ella estaba desnuda. Me estoy volviendo loco._

Como aun estaba asustado, esa noche siguió durmiendo con la luz encendida.


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos!

Espero les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Me encanta saber lo que piensan de todo esto :) gracias por su apoyo! Les aconsejo que se preparen sicológicamente para este capítulo, jejeje...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La clase de acondicionamiento físico era la más detestada por Marth. Nunca había sido muy bueno para los deportes, o ni siquiera para moverse mucho. Le gustaba estar sentado leyendo un libro, o frente al piano de cola blanco que tenía en su casa, o simplemente frente a la ventana de su habitación en Altea, sintiendo el silencio y la soledad que tanto extrañaba en el internado. La ropa era lo único que no le desagradaba: un pantalón de buzo gris, zapatillas y una polera blanca. Era bastante cómodo, sobre todo porque al ser la primera clase que tenía los días viernes, sólo tenía que cambiarse de ropa una vez.

- ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse! - les decía el entrenador Donkey Kong haciendo sonar sus grandes palmas. Era un hombre alto y moreno, de facciones hoscas y de espalda increíblemente ancha.

Los compañeros de Marth comenzaron a trotar por el circuito establecido en el patio con ritmo inseguro, unos más rápidos que otros. Entre ellos estaba Link, con el rostro inexpresivo. La polera dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, que no eran tan musculosos como los de Ike, pero sí mucho más que los de Marth. El joven peliazul trotaba tras él y veía su cabello rubio perderse entre los cuerpos de otros que corrían más lento.

Cuando vio al entrenador voltearse para hablar con uno de sus compañeros, aprovechó de detenerse. Su condición física era pésima, sólo faltaba que fuese asmático. Respiraba sintiendo un dolor punzante en el abdomen y las gotas de sudor que se formaban en el nacimiento de su cabello, se deslizaban por su frente hasta su barbilla. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas levemente flectadas e intentó calmar su respiración. El aire helado de la mañana le provocaba una sensación agradable al chocar contra su cara acalorada, pero sentía que lo quemaba por dentro al entrar por su nariz. Veía a sus compañeros dejarlo atrás, mientras algunos de ellos le dedicaban miradas burlonas, aunque a él no le importaba en absoluto.

- ¡Ey! ¡A correr! - Oyó la voz gruesa del entrenador que lo miraba a pocos metros con el ceño fruncido. Un poco asustado, retomó el trote.

_Maldición. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Yo vine a estudiar, no a correr. ¡En Altea era todo tan diferente! Jamás tuve que relacionarme con otras personas, jamás tuve que correr por ningún lugar. Quiero irme de aquí. Ahí está de nuevo ese dolor en mi abdomen. Debo respirar a un ritmo constante. Odio a mis padres por hacerme esto. Odio a Elice. ¿Cómo pudieron creer que enviarme a un internado me ayudaría en mi desarrollo personal o intelectual? De haber sabido que esto iba a ser así, me habría resistido a venir... ¡auch! Me duele... y el aire está tan helado..._

Tras diez minutos de tortura para Marth, se les dio la orden de detenerse y elongar, pero lo único que hizo él fue sentarse con las piernas dobladas a descansar, como solía hacer durante esta clase. Tenía el rostro colorado y sentía cómo le palpitaba con fuerza la vena yugular.

_Por favor, no más..._

- Elonga - le sugirió alguien, sentado a su lado, con las piernas completamente estiradas, intentando llegar con sus manos hasta la punta de sus pies. Aquella sugerencia le sonó más bien a orden, y así mismo le pareció también al muchacho que agregó - es mejor elongar, porque así evitas que te den calambres o te desgarres.

_Oh, y supongo que tú sabes mucho de eso. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión aquí._

- No hemos hablado antes, soy Red - se presentó el joven de cabellos oscuros y sonrisa amigable - te he visto estar solo últimamente, Marth - agregó.

- Me gusta estar solo - contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo que mentía. Esa no era la razón de su soledad, y lo sabía muy bien.

- Bueno, no voy a entrometerme en eso - replicó el otro, sereno - Así que eres de Altea, ¿eh?

_Creí que no ibas a entrometerte._

Marth asintió sin ganas.

- Eso está muy lejos... ¿por qué alguien de Altea querría venir hasta aquí? ¿No hay buenos colegios allá? - preguntó mientras continuaba elongando sus piernas.

El peliazul soltó un suspiro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que no solía hacer con las personas que apenas conocía, pero estaba tan cansado y fastidiado que le daba igual. Unos flecos rebeldes de su cabello cubrieron uno de sus ojos, mas él ni siquiera se molestó en arreglárselo. El otro muchacho lo miraba curioso.

- Sí hay colegios, y son buenos. Pero yo dejé de ir hace mucho tiempo y en vez de eso, los profesores iban a mi casa - se sentía estúpidamente orgulloso al decir eso.

- ¿Tenías profesores particulares? - inquirió Red, estupefacto, deteniéndose.

- Uno para cada asignatura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mis padres podían pagarlo - respondió Marth, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

- Me refiero, ¿por qué dejaste de ir al colegio? ¿No extrañabas a tus amigos?

Marth soltó una lijera carcajada.

- ¿Amigos? - Repitió burlesco - ¿Para qué querría siquiera tener amigos?

Red dejó de mirarlo y continuó elongando, con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

- No te enojes - pidió luego en un murmullo.

- No me he enojado - replicó Lowell.

- No tenías para qué gritar.

- No grité.

Red lo miró arqueando una ceja, poniendo en duda la respuesta del peliazul.

- Bueno - dijo, y tras una larga e incómoda pausa agregó - insisto en que deberías elongar.

_¡Y yo insisto en que me gusta ESTAR SOLO!_

- Armen equipos de seis - ordenó Donkey Kong - hoy vamos a jugar volleyball.

_Odio armar equipos. Estoy seguro que vuelvo a ser el que sobra, igual que la clase pasada._

- ¿Quieres que seamos juntos? - le preguntó Red, como si hubiera adivinado qué pensaba. Marth se sintió incómodo, pero aun así accedió. Formaron equipo con Squirtle, un muchacho calvo, no muy alto, e Ivysaur, un peliverde de contextura gruesa, dos de los amigos de Red con los que siempre se le veía en los descansos, y otros dos muchachos cuyos nombres Marth aun ignoraba. En el otro equipo estaban Link, un joven peliazul llamado Sonic, otro de cabellos negros con visos rojos llamado Shadow, y otros tres con los que nunca había hablado.

El partido fue un desastre para Marth. Le daba mucha rabia ver a Link en el equipo del otro lado, ignorándolo por completo.

Red y sus amigos jugaban bastante bien, era como si se leyeran la mente al darse pases o como si ya tuvieran asignado su turno para golpear la pelota. Contrario era el caso de Marth... él odiaba las pelotas. Cada vez que veía que ésta se le acercaba, cubría involuntariamente su rostro, aunque por lo menos lograba contener sus gritos.

El equipo de Link les sacaba ventaja por cuatro puntos. El rubio, Sonic y Shadow eran buenos deportistas, se podía notar en la contextura de sus cuerpos y en la manera en que jugaban.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente humillación para Marth el haber recibido dos golpes en la cara y haberse vuelto el responsable de todos los puntos en contra de propio equipo, cuando lo enviaron a buscar la pelota que había caído fuera de los límites de la cancha, sintió un calambre en su pierna derecha y no puedo evitar caer al suelo. El único que se acercó a ayudarlo fue Red, entre risas que compartía con sus compañeros y los del otro equipo.

- Te lo dije - le sonrió, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. A Marth no le pareció gracioso.

- Gracias - dijo de mala gana - ¡Auch!

Le dolía mucho. Nunca había tenido un calambre en su vida, por lo que no sabía qué debía hacer.

- Estira las piernas en el suelo, niño - le dijo el entrenador, acercándose.

Marth obedeció, adolorido.

- Ahora estira los dedos de tus pies - siguió.

No podía ver si lograba hacerlo, puesto que estaba con las zapatillas puestas, pero Marth lo intentó. Tras hacerlo unas diez veces por diez segundos dejó de sentir esa molestia.

Cuando se incorporó al partido, pudo ver a través de la malla el rostro burlesco de Link, desviando la mirada hacia otro sitio.

_Para qué mierda querría yo tener amigos._

En el camarín, luego de la clase, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido posible y apenas se lavó. Estaba tan enojado con Link que sentía ganas de llorar.

En la clase de química ni siquiera logró concentrarse; incluso cuando Luigi, el profesor de acento italiano, le preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre el ácido sulfuroso y el ácido sulfúrico, no fue capaz de responder. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza era la sonrisita burlona del rubio, humillándolo. Le importaban una mierda los demás, ellos también se habían reído de él, pero ¿y qué?, si con ellos jamás había llegado a sentirse cómodo, a sentirse en confianza.

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Lowell no dudó en ir a su habitación. Se encerró allí y lloró. Odiaba ese lugar más que nunca.

- ¡Estúpidos todos! - gruñía, golpeando su almohada con furia.

A las once cuarentaicinco debió bajar a su clase de matemáticas, aun con los ojos un poco llorosos.

Se sentó en su rincón de siempre y esperó que nadie notara su presencia. El profesor de iniciales R. O. B. (nadie sabía su nombre) parecía una máquina. Usaba unos grandes lentes que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos al triple, y resolvía ejercicios como un robot a pesar de no tener más de treinta años. Marth intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero los cabellos rubios de Link al otro extremo del salón lo distraían por ratos. Se imaginaba a sí mismo encarándolo.

_Me levanto de la silla y camino hacia él. Todos me miran con temor. Yo me coloco frente a Link y le doy un puñetazo. Él me mira y suplica perdón. _

_- Sé que fui un tonto, Marth - me dice, asustado y apenado. Yo lo miro y me rio en su cara._

_- Si, fuiste un tonto - le digo, con la misma sonrisa suya de esta mañana. Y ahora todos se ríen de él. Y yo también. Hahaha..._

Marth se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo con malicia.

- Señor Lowell - lo llamó R. O. B.

Marth subió la mirada para encontrarse con la del profesor.

- ¿Podría pasar adelante para demostrar a sus compañeros cómo se resuelve esta ecuación de segundo grado?

El joven asintió y se paró frente a la pizarra. Cuando logró resolver el ejercicio en un minuto, volteó hacia sus compañeros y miró a Link.

- ¡Excelente! - aplaudió el profesor - con alumnos como usted da gusto trabajar.

El rubio soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello enfadó tanto a Marth que perdió el control de sí mismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó bruscamente a Link. Todas las miradas antes puestas en Marth, pasaron ahora a él.

Link lo miró sorprendido, pero reaccionó rápido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas, Lowell? - replicó él, con una sonrisa de fingida ingenuidad. Mas la forma en que había pronunciado su apellido le dio a entender al peliazul que "ingenuidad" era lo que menos había en su pregunta.

- Me pareció que sí - dijo Marth, tratando de controlar su rabia.

- ¿No entendiste el ejercicio, Link? - le preguntó el maestro, confundido al igual que todos los que estaban en esa sala.

- Si lo entendí - contestó muy cortés.

Marth fue a sentarse sin volver a dirigirle una sola mirada más.

En la siguiente y última clase del día (ya que los viernes las clases terminaban antes del almuerzo), Marth aun sentía la adrenalina del momento al pensar en sus palabras.

_¿Te pasa algo, estúpido? Dímelo. Deja de sonreír. Te ves tan estúpido cuando haces esa mueca. Te pareces a Ike._

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Marth buscó a Pit con la mirada en el comedor, y al no hallarlo, se sentó en una mesa vacía con su bandeja de comida. Desde allí, mientras se alimentaba, buscaba sin querer encontrar a Ike. Repentinamente recordó su sueño de la noche anterior, con Ike allí en el casino, y recordó también lo que había intentado hacer esa noche para calmar aquella incomodidad que sentía entre las piernas. Trató de pensar en Zelda, en la de su sueño, pero no le había dado resultado, pues había otra persona invadiendo su mente, por lo que acabó por resignarse y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco más, pero esa mirada azul no abandonó su cabeza ni siquiera cuando despertó por la mañana.

_Por favor, Marth, no pienses en eso. No significa nada. Tuviste un mal sueño, es normal que no hayas podido mantener en tu mente la imagen de Zelda. Es normal, porque estaba asustado. No significa nada. Además, después de la decepción que tuve con ella, es normal que haya dejado de gustarte de esa forma. No pienses más en eso... _

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo en la mesa hasta que lo saludaron.

- ¿Estás ahí? - se rio Red, al verlo tan pensativo, sentándose frente a él. Con él venían Squirtle, Ivysaur y un grandulón pelirrojo que estaba en la misma clase que Ike.

_Ey, ey, un momento... ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Debo pegarme un letrero que diga "ME GUSTA ESTAR SOLO"?_

- ¿Cómo está tu pierna, Marthy? - siguió hablando el muchacho, con su bandeja ya instalada sobre la mesa.

- No me digas "Marthy" - pidió Lowell, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Cómo quieras - se encogió de hombros, llevando una manzana a su boca para darle una mordida.

- Estoy bien - contestó, mirando la fruta y luego las gotas de jugo que saltaron de ella.

- Nos diste un buen show esta mañana - bromeó Ivysaur. Squirtle fue el único que rio.

- No sean malos - les recriminó Red - que yo recuerde Marth nunca se ha burlado de ustedes cuando no saben qué responder en clases.

- Este chico es un genio en matemáticas - le dijo Squirtle al grandulón.

- En matemáticas, en biología, ¡en todo! - le interrumpió el peliverde.

- Si, si... en todo excepto en volleyball - dijo el otro, riendo. Pronto se le unieron los otros dos. Red supo comportarse.

- Oye - le dijo a Marth en voz baja, para que los otros tres no pudieran oírlo - ¿así que Link y tú...? - sin finalizar su pregunta, lo miró a los ojos levantando ambas cejas. Marth no supo cómo tomárselo.

- No quiero ni pensar qué le habrás hecho al pobrecito - Red negó con la cabeza con una expresión lastimera, y luego dio otra gran mordida a su manzana - ¡es una pena!

_¿Por qué es tan entrometido?_

- Él no suele poner personas en su lista negra, si sabes a lo que me refiero - continuó. Esta vez coronó sus palabras haciendo como si estuviese cortando su cuello con una de sus manos. Lowell abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado. ¿Así que Link también iba a unirse a la fila de personas que querían hacerle la vida imposible?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - exigió una explicación, sin querer mostrar el miedo que eso le causaba.

- Ya sabes... o tal vez no. Son cosas que no quieres saber - contestó Red - de todas formas tú te lo habrás buscado, ¿no? - rio.

_¿Cómo puede darle risa esto? _

- Oye - Marth lo miró enfadado, y sin pensarlo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él - no sé lo que sea que estés pensando. Yo no he hecho nada, no me he buscado nada; pero si tú vienes aquí a decirme eso, te ríes y luego te callas...

- Ey, ey, tranquilo, Marth - le advirtió Squirtle. El grandulón ya se había puesto de pie - ¿o quieres que Charizard te lo pida de otra forma? - rio. Pero era una risa amable, sosegada. Red, Ivysaur y el pelirrojo se unieron a ella. Marth lo soltó.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Red, arreglándose la camisa - ¿y esa fuerza la sacaste de tanto escribir apuntes en clases?

Todos volvieron a reír. Marth soltó un bufido.

_Están todos locos. Resígnate, Marth._

- Ya, no seas tan serio - pidió Squirtle.

- No somos malas personas - agregó Ivysaur - tal vez Char te intimide un poco, siendo tan feo dudo que pueda parecer amigable - bromeó. El aludido en su comentario le propinó un golpe en el brazo, sonriendo de mala gana.

- No tenemos nada contra tí, Marthy - añadió Red - ¡Marth! - se corrigió, al ver la cara de pocos amigos del peliazul - si eres tan inteligente como lo demuestras en clases, sabrás que no te conviene andar solo en este lugar, y menos aun...

- No necesito compañía - le interrumpió Marth - no necesito que te entrometas.

- Ah, claro. ¿Quieres ver las razones? - Red le sujetó el rostro y lo obligó a voltear hacia su izquierda, ignorando las protestas del peliazul. Al extremo del comedor estaban Ganondorf, Bowser y otro sujeto sentados en una mesa almorzando. Luego, lo hizo voltear a la derecha. Dos mesas más allá estaban Ike, Link y otros dos muchachos que Marth no conocía. Red lo soltó.

- Así que dime, Marthy - continuó el otro - ¡Marth! - se corrigió de inmediato y luego carraspeó - dime cómo es eso de que no necesitas compañía - sonrió sarcásticamente.

_Tiene razón. Aun así... ¿de verdad Link puede llegar a hacerme daño? ¿Y también Ike?_

- ¿Intentas protegerme? - inquirió Lowell, siempre a la defensiva.

- Oye, hombre, cálmate un poco - le habló por primera vez Charizard. Tenía una voz grave y profunda, que intimidaba casi tanto como su aspecto - parece que no entiendes.

_Claro que entiendo, idiota. Lo que menos quiero es dar lástima. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz. Ustedes no quieren protegerme porque sí...¿qué quieren?_

- No, no entiendo - dijo molesto - me parece muy extraño que de pronto se interesen en mi compañía.

Red miró a sus amigos y les dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Está bien, está bien... - habló Red - en realidad teníamos un plan, pero al parecer no te interesa que cuidemos tu espalda - se puso de pie con su bandeja, como si fuese a retirarse, y sus compañeros lo imitaron.

_Así que así funcionan las cosas. Quieren un intercambio. Protección a cambio de otra cosa... ¿pero qué creen que puedo darles yo?_

- ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó el peliazul.

- ¿Entonces te interesa? - se entusiasmó Red, volviendo a dejar su bandeja sobe la mesa.

- Pregunté qué quieren - respondió con brusquedad.

- De acuerdo, no te enojes, hombre - pidió Squirtle.

- Nosotros nos ofrecemos a cuidar tu pequeña y desprotegida espalda - comenzó a hablar Red.

_¿"Pequeña y desprotegida espalda"? _

- Si tú... - continuó.

_Si yo... _

- ¡Ay, chicos! - se quejó Red - no sé cómo decir esto.

_¿Qué mierda quieren? Estoy empezando a asustarme..._

- Dilo ya - lo alentó Ivysaur.

- No es tan terrible - comentó Squirtle.

- Entonces pídanlo ustedes... esto es muy vergonzoso... - dijo Red.

_No pierdas la calma, Marth. No empieces a pensar otras cosas._

- Bueno, a ver... tú sabes que la gente se da cuenta de algunas cosas, ¿no, Marthy? ¡Marth!

_Dios mío. ¿Darse... darse cuenta de qué?_

- Ya deja de hacer eso, ¡me pones nervioso! - le recriminó Charizard - Marthy, ¡Marth!, Marthy, ¡Marth! - lo imitó burlesco - es muy molesto.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Él quiere que le diga "Marth", y así le voy a decir - se defendió - como estaba diciendo, hay cosas que son demasiado obvias... aunque, claro, tú no haces mucho por ocultarlas, y está bien...

_¡Lo saben!_

- Es sólo que en este internado los muchachos querrán aprovecharse de eso, y no todos son tan amables como nosotros para ofrecer algo a cambio, ¿sabes? Ellos simplemente te obligan, y si no accedes a lo que te piden, será peor...

_No puede ser. Dios mío. Ellos quieren que... Ellos saben que Ike me besó y creen que soy gay. Ahora quieren... quieren..._

- ¡Estás pálido! - le dijo Charizard - ¿estás bien?

_Cálmate, idiota. Ni siquiera te han dicho lo que quieren. Pero lo saben... saben lo de Ike._

- Sólo díganme qué mierda quieren - masculló, sintiéndose tan mal como aquel almuerzo en el comedor en que su mirada se encontró con la de Ike.

- Cálmate - pidió Squirtle.

- Digamos que esto es algo así como un intercambio de servicios - concluyó Red, sonriendo no muy convencido.

_No puede ser..._

Marth se desplomó ahí mismo.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras..._

_- Quiero saber si sigue vivo, ha sido muy repentino..._

_- Claro que está vivo... largo de aquí..._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sentía sus párpados pesados. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, y las paredes del mismo color rodeándolo. No estaba en su habitación, y sin embargo se encontraba sobre una superficie muy parecida a la de su cama.

- ¡Estás vivo! - Gritó Red de pie junto a él. Cuando lo vio, Marth sintió unas nauseas horribles y lo único que pudo hacer fue vomitar sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas, aferrándose al borde de la camilla en la que se encontraba.

_Él quiere que yo... Él sabe lo de Ike... Él quiere... Ahora todos lo saben... _

- ¿No te dije que te fueras? - oyó otra voz.

- ¡No hice nada! - se defendió Red, alejándose del vomito.

Marth subió la mirada, aun asqueado, y vio al enfermero mirándolo con una mezcla de lástima y asco.

- ¿Cómo fue que te desmayaste, muchacho? - le preguntó el enfermero. El enfermero Mario era un hombre no muy alto, con un espeso bigote oscuro y grandes ojos claros.

El peliazul miró a Red y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Vete - masculló apenas. Red lo miró desconcertado y sin decir nada, se fue.

Marth se quedó allí hasta que se sintió mejor, echándole una mirada a su reloj de pulsera de vez en cuando e intentando no pensar más en las palabras de sus compañeros.

Cuando se fue, tras agradecer al enfermero, ya eran las siete de la tarde.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? _

Sintió una angustia tremenda apoderarse de él, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Afortunadamente, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que los viernes volvía gran parte de los estudiantes a sus casas y los que se quedaban, solían salir o se quedaban en el comedor, la biblioteca, el patio o la sala de juegos.

_¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto? ¿De verdad Red quería pedirme que yo...? Oh, no quiero ni pensarlo. Por dios... ¿cómo llegué a esto? Todo esto es culpa de Ike._

Entró a su habitación y lo primero y último que hizo fue caer sobre su cama.

El día sábado el joven despertó más temprano de lo usual, física y mentalmente agotadísimo, a las cinco de la madrugada, y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de su cama y recién entonces se dio cuenta que estaba con su uniforme puesto, destapado, temblando de frío.

Las cosas iban de mal el peor para Marth, y cada día se arrepentía un poco más de haber accedido a entrar al internado; aunque, claro, tampoco había tenido muchas opciones.

_Primero Ganondorf. Después Ike. Luego Zelda, y también Link. Ahora Red y sus amigos pretenden hacer negocios indecorosos conmigo. Ese idiota de Ike le dijo a todo el mundo que me besó. Quiero irme de aquí. Quiero que la tierra me trague. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya siquiera al comedor? Los demás van a reírse de mí. Me devorarán vivo._

Esperó a que fueran las ocho de la mañana para bajar al comedor. Bajó las escaleras cauteloso de encontrarse a quien fuera, y caminó por los pasillos con la misma precaución. Cuando llegó, sólo había una persona además de él. Lo vio desde lejos, pero aun así reconoció el cabello oscuro y largo de Lucario dándole la espalda. Mientras se acercaba a coger una bandeja, se preguntaba si el rumor sobre el beso entre él y Ike ya habría llegado a sus oídos.

Se sentó tres mesas más allá de él, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo, y comenzó a comer de su cereal desabrido, mezclándolo con la leche de su taza.

_Este es el plan: si él pregunta algo, yo lo niego todo. Es sencillo. Pero debo mantener la calma. Si él se acerca a preguntar, lo niego todo. Eso es._

De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lucario levantarse de la silla. Temió lo peor y sintió su estómago revolvérsele. Pero pronto el miedo pasó, ya que lo único que su compañero hizo fue retirarse del comedor.

Marth acabó rápido su desayuno y volvió a su habitación. Aquella mañana la pasó en completa soledad. Zelda volvió a llamarlo, pero él no tuvo ganas de contestar.

Durante la hora del almuerzo sufrió. Buscó una mesa apartada y vacía, y se sentó allí. En cada persona que le dedicaba una mirada, Marth creía ver la burla provocada por el rumor de Ike.

_Me miran y piensan que soy gay. _

Pero aun no ocurría lo peor. Mientras cortaba la hamburguesa de su plato, vio dos siluetas enormes acercándosele.

_No. Ellos no. Si ellos lo saben..._

Se atragantó y comenzó a toser, aterrado.

- ¿Tan mal nos vemos? - Bromeó Ganondorf, riendo maliciosamente junto a Bowser.

- ¿No dices nada? - inquirió Bowser, cambiando su expresión graciosa por otra amenazante, cogiéndolo de la polera que llevaba puesta.

_Pase lo que pase, no grites. Niégalo todo._

- ¿D-de verdad quieren que les responda eso? - pidió saber el menor, titubeando. Claramente la respuesta a su pregunta no les iba a gustar, porque no había rostros más desagradables en todo el internado que los de ese par.

Ganondorf lo agarró del pelo y lo obligó a subir la vista hacia él. Bowser lo soltó y se puso detrás de Marth, y sujetó ambas manos del peliazul tras su espalda.

_Por favor, por favor. Por favor. No me hagan daño. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haga algo por ayudarme? Dios mío. Que no me haga daño._

- Eres un marica - le dijo Ganondorf. Marth cerró sus ojos, angustiadísimo.

_Lo sabe. Ya todos lo saben. _

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, marica? - siguió él - dime, ¿dónde está tu novio ahora?

_No puede ser. De verdad lo sabe._

- Voy a hundir tu cabeza en el inodoro hasta que te ahogues - le gruñó, acercando su rostro al de Lowell. Su aliento apestaba.

_De verdad es mi fin. No puedo creerlo... _

- ¡Viene Snake! - se oyeron varias voces en el comedor. Rápidamente los matones lo liberaron y fueron a sentarse unas pocas mesas más allá de donde estaba Marth. El joven buscó con la mirada al susodicho, agradecido, pero lo único que vio fue a Red acercarse con sus tres amigos. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? Sin saludarlo siquiera, se sentaron en su mesa. Marth vio cómo, luego de sentarse, Red dirigía una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia los matones.

_No era Snake. Ellos... ellos dijeron eso... y ahora... _

- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó Red, dejando de sonreír.

_Ellos vienen a pedirme... algo... no puedo con todo esto. ¡Yo no soy gay! Ellos me ayudaron, pero... _

- Oye - murmuró Marth, confuso y angustiado.

- Espera, escucha tú primero - pidió el moreno, interrumpiéndolo.

_Ay, no..._

- No sé qué pasó contigo ayer, nos diste un buen susto - siguió - y no nos dejaste terminar nuestra propuesta.

- Dijiste un _intercambio de servicios_ o algo así - respondió Marth de mala gana, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos - pero, oye...

- Así es - asintieron Squirtle, Ivysaur y Charizard al unísono.

_Dios mío. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Todos ellos quieren que yo... oh, dios. _

- Exacto... - dijo Red - y aunque tú no alcanzaste a acceder, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato, Marthy. Así que nos debes una. No es necesario que sea todos los días, dejémoslo en una vez por ahora, para probar.

_Por dios... ¡Qué asco! Voy a vomitar. No puedo creer que me esté diciendo esto. Dios mío. Debo... debo decirles..._

- De verdad agradezco que me hayan ayudado - comenzó Marth, incómodo, con un nudo en la garganta, en el pecho y el estómago. Los muchachos lo miraron inexpresivos, serios, como sabiendo que el joven se negaría a prestar _sus servicios_, aun cuando ellos ya lo habían ayudado.

_Por dios, Marth, dilo ya. Diles que no eres gay. Tienen que entenderlo, no son tan malas personas. Debo tener valor y decirlo. _

- Pero no sé qué habrán escuchado, no sé qué es tan obvio como para no poder ocultarlo... no sé qué les han dicho de mí - continuó nervioso, atropellando sus propias palabras.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Marthy! - se quejó Red - por favor, muestra un gesto de generosidad. Tú necesitas nuestra ayuda, y nosotros necesitamos de la tuya...

Marth cerró sus ojos, desesperado, e intentó ignorar las palabras de su compañero, que tanta repulsión le causaban.

_Sólo dilo. Di que no eres gay, Marth. _

- No puedo ayudarlos en lo que me piden - soltó al fin.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - exigió saber Squirtle.

- No seas egoísta, hombre - pidió Ivysaur.

- Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres... - comenzó Red, pero Marth lo interrumpió de sopetón.

- ¡Yo no soy gay! - exclamó, intentando que las personas de las otras mesas no pudieran oírle.

- ... el más inteligente de la clase - concluyó Red, mirándolo impresionado.

Marth tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras del otro. Los muchachos se miraron atónitos y luego de unos segundos de silencio, estallaron en carcajadas.

_No puede ser._

- ¿Gay? - repitió Red entre risas, golpeando la mesa de euforia - ¿quién dijo que tú eras gay?

- Pero ustedes... ustedes querían... - titubeó el peliazul, boquiabierto.

- Lo único que queríamos era pedirte ayuda con los estudios - dijo Squirtle, agarrándose la panza con ambas manos mientras reía.

- Los estudios - murmuró Lowell, absorto, ido, como si de pronto hubiera comenzado a entenderlo todo.

- ¡O sea que - exclamó Red, intentando contener sus carcajadas - creíste que nosotros queríamos pedirte _esa_ clase de favores!

Las carcajadas se hicieron más y más estruendosas, lo que llamó la atención de las demás personas que estaban comiendo en el comedor.

_Esto es... lo más humillante..._

Marth se puso de pie, aun incapaz de creer lo que había pasado, y comenzó a caminar. Se sentía muy, muy, muy mal, y había muchísimas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento.

- ¡Oye, vuelve! - Red lo siguió, aun riendo - ¡no te enojes, Marthy!

- ¡ES MARTH! - Gritó airado el peliazul, deteniéndose a mirarlo. Red quedó desconcertado, al igual que las demás personas que comían en el casino. En el momento en que volteó para continuar con su camino, su mirada se encontró con las de Ike y Link. El mayor lo miraba confundido, alerta; mientras que el rubio sólo fingía contener la risa, seguramente para provocarlo.

Pasó el fin de semana y Marth logró calmarse un poco.

_De modo que Ike no ha dicho nada, al parecer. Pero soy un idiota, ¡ahora ellos se preguntarán por qué dije que no era gay! ¿Cómo pude creer que iban a pedirme eso? Esto me pasa por sacar conclusiones tan rápido. ¡Soy tan estúpido!_

Se saltó el desayuno del día domingo, y cuando no pudo más con el hambre, salió del internado y buscó un local barato en el cual almorzar.

Durante la semana, Link siguió siendo cruel con él pero sólo a distancia, y de Ike no supo hasta el miércoles, al salir de la última clase del día, la de castellano, a las cinco de la tarde. Esa semana, el día lunes, Red se había acercado a él a pedirle disculpas por haberse burlado y le había suplicado que considerara la propuesta. Finalmente Marth accedió, pero con la condición de que cuidaran su espalda siempre que lo vieran en apuros y no lo acosaran demasiado con preguntas fuera del horario que establecerían para estudiar juntos. Ese día se le unió el grupo de amigos a su mesa a la hora del almuerzo, y Pit también se incluyó.

El miércoles volvieron a sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo, e incluso en castellano Red se había sentado a su lado. Le resultó terriblemente molesto escucharlo masticar chicle durante la hora y media de clases, pero por lo menos había sabido mantenerse en silencio. Y ese mismo día, tras salir de la clase en compañía de su "nuevo amigo", algo inesperado ocurrió.

- Me agradas, Marthy - le confesó el muchacho mientras caminaban por uno de los largos corredores del internado - aunque no hables mucho, sé que no eres tan antipático como todos dicen.

- ¿Disculpa? - más que un halago aquello le había parecido una ofensa - y no me digas así. ¡Me llamo Marth!

Antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca para estudiar, a petición de Red pasaron primero por el baño. El olor a cigarro inquietó a Marth, y lo hizo toser un poco.

- Marthy, Marth, qué diferencia hay - se quejó Red, parado frente a uno de los urinales, bajando el cierre de su pantalón. - es sólo una letra.

- Si, sólo una letra que hace que mi sexualidad sea dudosa - le contestó el peliazul, desviando incómodo la mirada.

- No seas ridículo - dijo Red - ya nos has dejado muy claro que "no eres gay" - rio.

- Si quieres que te ayude más te vale olvidar eso - se sorprendió el peliazul a sí mismo, amenazando al muchacho.

Marth, ignorando la reacción de miedo sobreactuado de Red, pensó que sería buena idea aprovechar de usar el baño también, pero como él era un poco más pudoroso que su compañero entró a uno de los cubículos, lo que, por supuesto, causó más burlas por parte del otro.

- _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, so tell me what you want, what you really, really want - _oyó cantar a Red en voz bajita mientras orinaba. A Marth le dio risa.

_¿Spice girls?_

Cantaba como si estuviera abstraído en sus pensamientos. Él parecía ser de esas personas a las que les daba exactamente lo mismo lo que pensaran de ellos.

- _I wanna, hah, I wanna, hah, I wanna-_¡ey!

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Marth.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, amigo? - oyó a Red. ¿Le estaba hablando a él?

- Vete - oyó otra voz, bajita pero amenazante a la vez.

_Dios mío. ¿Qué está pasando? _

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? - inquirió Red.

- Sólo hablar - le respondió el otro en un murmullo.

- Está bien. Nos vemos en la biblioteca, Marthy - dijo el moreno, resignado.

- ¿Red? - llamó Lowell asustado - ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de la puerta de entrada del baño cerrarse de un portazo.

_¿No que iba a proteger mi espalda?_

- ¿Es tu nuevo amigo, Marth? - escuchó. Ahora la persona hablaba fuerte y claro, y su voz trajo a su mente la mirada azul de su sueño.

_Ike._

Marth soltó un suspiro de alivio y salió a la vista del mayor. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo. Lo miraba divertido, con su ojo aun moreteado, pero menos que antes.

- ¿O debería decirte "Marthy"?

_¿Por qué se comporta como un idiota?_

- No deberías decirme de ninguna forma. ¿Qué quieres? - pidió saber, fastidiado.

Ike frunció el ceño y exhaló el humo.

- ¿Te diviertes con ellos? - lo interrogó - con tus nuevos amigos.

_Lo olvidaba: Ike es un idiota._

- No son mis amigos - respondió Marth - y no me divierto. Esa palabra no existe en este lugar.

Ike lo miró severo, y Marth le respondió la mirada con la misma dureza. No le temía a él.

_¿Quieres hacerme sentir miedo? ¿Quieres amenazarme? Pues no va a funcionar. _

- Los vi riéndose de ti el sábado en el comedor - comentó el mayor, serio - ¿te molestan?

_Y a ti qué te importa. ¿Le habrá dicho a alguien lo que pasó entre nosotros? Es tan metiche. _

- Te desmayaste el viernes, ¿qué te pasó? - quiso saber.

Marth no respondió.

_No es asunto tuyo. De seguro ha hablado. De seguro le contó a alguien._

- Por favor, ¡dime algo! - pidió Ike, frustrado, botando el cigarrillo, y pisándolo - ¿me odias?

_No lo sé. Diría que lo odio, pero no puedo sentirlo en verdad. Sólo quiero saber..._

- Ike - habló el menor - ¿le dijiste a alguien lo que hiciste?

- No - contestó tajante.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Link?

- A nadie, Marth. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar eso. Puedo hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado.

- ¿Puedes? - inquirió Marth, incrédulo.

El mayor asintió con bastante seguridad.

- No debí haberte besado - Ike desvió la mirada - me habría gustado no haberlo hecho.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste - le recriminó, recordando las palabras del mayor cuando había ido a conversar a su habitación. "No me arrepiento", había dicho.

- Se lo que dije.

- ¿Entonces?

- Perdón - dijo el mayor, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. Esa mirada azul, tan idéntica y a la vez tan distinta a la de su sueño. Pudo ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento.

_No me mires así... _

- Debiste haber pensado antes de hacerlo - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Lowell, frío.

- Marth, no le des más vueltas al asunto - pidió - para mí no significó nada.

_"Para mí no significó nada". Tú querías. Tú me veías de otra forma._

- ¿Eres gay? - preguntó Marth, severo.

- No - negó afligido, meneando la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Oye, no sigas. Te dije que ya pasó. Podemos hacer como si nada.

Marth se sentía muy enojado, y aquello le parecía demasiado extraño.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? - preguntó Ike.

- No puedo creer que... ¡ah! olvídalo - Lowell lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que preguntara eso? - Déjame salir.

Marth caminó hacia él con pasos decididos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

- Me pides que confíe en ti y me tienes encerrado en el baño - el mayor no contestó - Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste a Red?

- ¿Te preocupas por él?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Déjame salir.

- No le hice nada, sólo lo asusté.

- Genial. Ahora, quítate - Marth lo miraba a pocos centímetros con los brazos cruzados.

- Oye - Ike sujetó a Marth del cuello de su camisa con demasiada fuerza y brusquedad para su gusto.

- ¿¡Q-qué haces!? - Inquirió alterado.

- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil perdonar? - le preguntó encolerizado.

- ¿Y a ti por qué te es tan difícil pensar un poco antes de hacer las cosas?

Ike lo miró en silencio, con el rostro tenso, y de apoco aflojó el agarre.

- Ellos sólo están contigo por interés - dijo de pronto el más grande - no les importa tu amistad.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan patético?_

- ¿Amistad? - repitió Lowell, burlesco - ¿Crees que yo vine a este lugar a hacer amiguitos? ¿A conocer personas para contarle mis angustias? ¿A confiar en estos imbéciles que me rodean?

Ike lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Crees que yo tuve una opción siquiera? - siguió desahogándose Marth - lo único que quiero es sobrevivir y volver a Altea. Nada más.

- Entiendo que estés enojado, pero - comenzó a hablar el otro.

- ¡No! - lo calló - tú no entiendes. Tú lo arruinaste todo. ¿Sabes que Link me odia? De haber sabido que él y esa estú- se interrumpió a sí mismo.

_...estúpida... ¿cómo pude decir eso?_

- Cálmate.

- Tú sabías. Sabías que ellos dos habían tenido algo. Y sabías que Link quería volver con ella.

_Y no me lo advertiste. Estoy harto de esto. _

- ¿Qué importa si sabía o no? ¿Para qué iba a decirte, si te pasabas quejando de lo entrometido que soy?

_Idiota. Son todos unos idiotas._

- Claro, la culpa es sólo mía - habló Marth con sarcasmo - es mi culpa que todos sean tan imbéciles. ¡Estoy harto de esto! Eres patético, creyendo en cosas como la amistad. Son sólo excusas para mantener tu homosexualidad encubierta, ¿no?

Cuentas tus historias trágicas para que sientan lástima y confíen en ti, ¡y luego-!

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Ike se encargó de que su orden se cumpliera, dándole un puñetazo al menor en la boca del estómago que le quitó la respiración - ¿¡Crees que te conté lo de mi padre para que sintieras lástima!? - inquirió enfurecido, con el rostro acalorado.

Marth se quedó sin aire y cayó al suelo, llevando sus manos a la zona golpeada.

_No puedo... respirar... me muero..._

- Hablaste demasiado, Marth - le dijo Ike - me caías bien cuando no decías tanta mierda.

_Ike me... golpeó..._

El menor agachó la cabeza ya sentado de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a inhalar con fuerza.

- Tú nunca... nunca me caíste bien - mintió de una forma muy inmadura, sólo para enfadar aun más a Ike.

- Creí que eras diferente, y que había algo bueno en ti - habló el mayor exasperado - pero no eres...

_Anda, dilo, Insúltame. _

Marth sonrió desafiante desde donde estaba.

- ¿No soy qué?

- Olvídalo - masculló Ike, dirigiéndole una última mirada llena de rabia y decepción - no vale la pena discutir contigo, y mucho menos querer tu amistad.

Cuando el mayor se fue del baño, segundos después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, Marth se puso de pie. No sabía cómo sentirse. Físicamente, le dolía mucho su abdomen. Jamás había recibido un golpe que le hubiese dolido tanto. Pensó también, que jamás había tenido un amigo antes de conocer a Ike, y eso le dolió aun más.

Se miró ante el espejo, suspiró, y puso su mejor rostro de inexpresividad. Luego pensó que mataría a Red por haberlo dejado solo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Esperó unos segundos antes de salir del baño para evitar encontrarse con Ike en su camino hacia la biblioteca. Su estómago aun le dolía, pero podía disimular y caminar con los pasos elegantes que lo caracterizaban, como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Lo voy a matar. Está decidido. _

Cuando entró a la biblioteca y localizó a Red tirado sobre la mesa con la cabeza sobre sus cuadernos (probablemente dormido) no dudó en acercarse y darle un buen manotazo en la nuca.

- ¡Ey! - se quejó la víctima, despertando y parándose de golpe - ¿qué estás-?

Marth lo aniquiló con la mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada.

- Oye, oye, qué te pasa - Red lo empujó.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para dejarme con ese idiota a solas? - le recriminó el peliazul.

La cara de su compañero mostró sorpresa.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - quiso saber, confundido, llevando su mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecer por el bofetón.

- Oh, ¡nada! Tan solo me dio el puñetazo de mi vida - habló con un sarcasmo insoportable.

Red lo miró boquiabierto y con sus ojos como platos.

- Me dijo que sólo iba a hablar... - comenzó a farfullar.

- Y tú le creíste, ¡qué lindo! ¿Quieres que te aplauda? - preguntó burlesco.

Red bufó y sonrió molesto.

- ¿Qué eres, el rey del sarcasmo? - se burló el moreno.

- ¡Se suponía que ibas a cuidar mi espalda! - Le gritó Marth.

- No. No "iba", "íbamos". ¿Cómo mierda iba a defenderte yo solo de ese gigante?

- ¿Y por qué no avisaste a los demás?

- ¡Silencio! - pidió Lucario, acercándoseles - A nadie le interesa oír sus problemillas. Además, están en una biblioteca, lo que debería ser sinónimo de SILENCIO.

Marth agarró a Red del brazo con brusquedad y lo sacó del lugar.

- ¿Querías que te ayudara a estudiar? Pues te puedes ir al carajo - le dijo muy enfadado.

- Oh, vamos... ¿cómo iba a saber lo que él iba a hacerte? De seguro te lo has buscado. Ambos sabemos que tu lengua hiere más que tu puño.

_Maldita sea. "Hablaste demasiado, Marth, me caías bien cuando no decías tanta mierda."_

- ¿Tengo razón? - preguntó Red, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Más te vale que no vuelva a pasar - masculló Marth, sin querer admitir su culpa.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca nuevamente, se sentaron y abrieron sus cuadernos. A petición de Red, comenzaron con biología y luego con matemáticas, y se quedaron allí estudiando desde las siete hasta las ocho y media. Red no era tan estúpido, como pensaba, sólo se distraía con facilidad.

El resto de la semana se le hizo muy corta, ya que los demás amigos de Red también demandaban su ayuda, hasta el mismo Charizard, que lo adelantaba por un año. Al parecer el único que tenía salvación era Red, pero de todas formas no debía darse por vencido con los demás si quería mantenerse con vida en ese internado.

El viernes por la tarde, luego de ayudar a Squirtle y a Ivysaur con física, Marth volvió a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó sobre su cama. Pronto sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia Zelda. Recordaba su encuentro en el baño con Ike, y que había estado a punto de llamarla "estúpida". Se sentía horrible. Él no había querido eso, pero ese idiota de Ike lo había provocado demasiado y se había descontrolado y desquitado con la muchacha.

_Zelda... y pensar que hace unos días estábamos tan felices. Debería llamarla, pero ¿qué le voy a decir?_

- Dios... - soltó un suspiro y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Cogió su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número de la joven.

_¿Qué le voy a decir? Me he comportado como un imbécil._

Tras una breve espera, la chica contestó. Marth se quedó en blanco, y esperó a que la joven hablara primero.

- ¿Marth?

- Hola, Zelda.

_Está enojada. Dios mío, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No debí haber llamado._

Se produjo una larga pausa.

- ¿Cómo estás? - la escuchó un poco cansada. Él no esperaba esa pregunta.

- Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Notó cómo su corazón se había acelerado y se sintió estúpido por eso.

- Bien... oye.

_De seguro está enojada porque no he contestado..._

- Dime.

- No quiero que peleemos.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su pecho.

- Yo tampoco - soltó sin pensarlo, y de pronto volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago que creía perdido.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

_¡No!_

- No, Zelda. Sólo... me inquieta mucho el tema de Link.

- ¿Quieres que nos veamos para hablar? - preguntó ella, con voz cargada de dulzura - puedes ser ahora, si quieres - agregó - sólo si quieres - repitió.

- Sí quiero.

_Claro que quiero. No está enojada conmigo. Oh, ¡claro que quiero!_

- Veámonos en el parque que está un poco antes de llegar a mi casa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí.

- Bien. Nos vemos entonces...

- Nos vemos - dijo él, y tras un largo silencio incómodo, ella cortó la conversación. A Marth le dio la impresión de que a Zelda le habría gustado decir algo más. Pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando volvió a llamarlo.

- ¿Si? - preguntó él.

- Olvidé recordarte que trajeras la ropa que te presté - rio - la de mi padre.

- Ah, sí. No te preocupes - soltó una ligera carcajada, nervioso.

- Bueno... entonces nos vemos - dijo Zelda.

- Si.

Otra pausa se produjo, pero esta vez la muchacha sí habló antes de colgar.

- Te quiero - dijo, sin darle tiempo a Marth de contestar. Aunque de todas formas no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

_Me quiere._

El peliazul se sorprendió a sí mismo con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón palpitándole como loco. Luego rio y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

_Me quiere. No puedo creer que haya pensado que sólo estaba conmigo para sacarle celos a Link... Haha... qué idiota he sido. Ella ha dicho que me quiere. No cabe duda... _

A pesar de lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, había algo que aun le apretaba el pecho; y por más que dijera que estaba seguro de lo que la joven sentía por él, había inseguridad en cada pensamiento.

Tras doblar cuidadosamente la ropa del padre de Zelda y ponerla en su mochila, salió del internado. Sintió el viento de una tarde de primavera soplar en su cara y revolverle el pelo, e intentó pensar que era el mismo viento que pasaba por Altea. Oh, pero Altea estaba tan lejos... su hogar estaba tan lejos. Se preguntó si acaso cuando sus padres y su hermana lo vieran a los ojos le dirían lo cambiado que estaba.

Caminó por unos diez minutos, recordando los nombres de las calles, hasta que llegó al lugar. Había varios juegos, y también muchos niños divirtiéndose en ellos, pero un poco más allá había unos asientos desocupados, frente a un carrito de helados. Marth caminó hacia allá, buscando a la joven con la mirada, sin lograr encontrarla. Se sentó lejos del bullicio de los niños y esperó, uno, dos, y hasta cinco minutos, cuando por fin la vio llegar. La castaña lo saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba, con una sonrisita tan dulce como las que recordaba él. Él, intentando ser cortés, también le sonrió, a pesar de que estaba más inquieto que feliz. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de su colegio, una blusa de mangas cortas y una falda corta y también cargaba una mochila blanca a su espalda. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola y se movía graciosamente de un lado a otro con su caminar.

- Siento que esperaras tanto - le dijo ella. Marth recordó la noche en que se conocieron, y que también se había atrasado un poco.

- No fue nada - mintió, puesto que la espera se le había hecho eterna, tal vez por los nervios. Zelda se quitó la mochila y se sentó a su lado, con las manos sobre las rodillas, que se mantenían casi pegadas.

- ¿Qué tal los estudios? - quiso saber ella. A Marth le pareció un tema de conversación bastante forzado, pero le siguió el juego.

- Bastante bien - respondió con orgullo - ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido?

- Bien también. Hoy obtuve la calificación más alta de mi clase en matemáticas.

- ¡Vaya! Eso está bien - le sonrió él, mirándola a los ojos con timidez. Tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Zelda soltó una ligera carcajada que le dio a entender a Lowell que estaba tan inquieta como él.

- Oye y... ¿has vuelto a hablar con Samus? - le preguntó el peliazul, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió - quiero decir, después de lo que pasó en tu fiesta con ella y... - no quería mencionar su nombre.

_Y Ike._

- Un poco. Me pidió disculpas, pero ya sabes... ella no se habría disculpado conmigo por su cuenta. Estoy segura que Peach se lo pidió.

- Oh - él bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

_¿Por qué le pregunté eso? Ahora estará deprimida por eso. Soy un tonto, ¡un tonto!_

- Pero está bien, ¿sabes? No me importa - le dijo, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Marth no sabía qué responder a eso, simplemente forzó una sutil sonrisa mientras la miraba.

_Había olvidado lo bonita que era. Sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas, su cabello... y su boca. _

- ¿Qué piensas, Marth?

- En muchas cosas - mintió rápidamente.

- Y entre esas cosas, ¿está el tema de Link? - preguntó, tras una pausa.

Sin decir nada, él asintió. Claramente no estaba pensando en eso, pero no iba a decirle la verdad. Además, quería arreglar las cosas de una vez.

- Bien, ¿quieres la versión corta o la versión larga? - le preguntó con una sonrisa serena.

- La versión larga, por supuesto.

- Ok. Todo comenzó hace dos años... - la joven rio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es como el inicio de los cuentos. "Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano" - bromeó. Marth nunca había leído un cuento que comenzara de esa forma, pero le pareció tan tierna su manera de decirlo, que le correspondió el gesto.

- Bueno, continúo, pero iré más atrás esta vez. Yo conozco a Link desde que era una niña. Su madre trabajaba en nuestra casa, por lo que él y yo siempre estábamos juntos en mi casa cuando volvíamos de nuestros colegios. Jugábamos, hacíamos travesuras, nos contábamos secretos, en fin, se podría decir que crecimos juntos. Hace cinco años, la madre de Link murió, y como sabrás, él nunca conoció a su padre...

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué?_

- Por tu cara creo que no tenías idea de eso. El padre de Link abandonó a su madre antes de su nacimiento. Su madre estuvo enferma durante varios meses, y luego... luego falleció. Link tenía solo doce años... y era un huérfano. Durante ese año no lo vi un solo día... fue muy triste. Hasta que volvió. Fue a verme a mi casa y me lo contó todo. Un hogar de niños se estaba haciendo cargo de él, pero él no quería depender de ellos, ya que era el más grande allí y podía encontrar la forma de vivir por su cuenta, y así, el hogar podría acoger a alguien que realmente lo necesitara. Como tenía sólo catorce años, no muchos le ofrecían trabajo, pero él era realmente empeñoso y con trabajos pequeños logró ahorrar dinero suficiente para, primero, comprar su propia comida y no consumir la del hogar, y luego, ya cuando tenía quince años, alquilar un departamento pequeño. Mis padres también lo ayudaron a salir adelante con algo de dinero. Durante ese tiempo nuestra amistad seguía creciendo, a pesar del poco tiempo que teníamos para vernos, él por el colegio y sus trabajos, y yo por mis lecciones de piano y mis estudios.

Marth se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras escuchaba.

- Hace dos años, Link me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi. Y yo... bueno, yo también sentía algo por él. Algo más fuerte que solo amistad. ¿Entiendes? Así que empezamos una relación. Fue muy bonito todo, con altos y bajos, claro. Pero fue bonito.

- Entonces... ¿por qué terminaron? - inquirió Marth, entre curioso y celoso de lo que oía.

_Si era tan bonito todo, ¿por qué no te quedaste con él?_

- Link era muy sobreprotector conmigo. Al principio me gustaba mucho eso, pero después se volvió sofocante. Le pedí que nos tomáramos un tiempo, en Diciembre del año pasado, hace cinco meses. Hasta que finalmente terminé con él, en enero. Nos seguimos viendo, pero sólo como amigos, aunque de vez en cuando él intentaba convencerme de volver con él, hasta hace tres semanas, cuando le confesé que me gustabas.

_Arruiné su sueño de volver con Zelda._

- Ahora entiendo por qué Link me quiere muerto - dijo Marth, sin saber si bromeaba o si realmente lo entendía.

- No, Marth. Link no tiene por qué meterse en esto. ¡Simplemente no es asunto suyo! - Hablaba indignada - Ha llegado a tal extremo de llamarme y...

- ¿Y qué? - quiso saber él.

- Él leyó el mensaje que yo te envié a ti, lo que también estuvo mal de su parte. Y parece que entendió otra cosa... y ayer me preguntó si acaso me había acostado contigo.

Lowell se sonrojó, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica lo adelantó.

- ¿Entiendes? Se ha vuelto obsesivo, enfermizo. Yo no le debo una explicación a él sobre nada. Obviamente me enojé con él y corté el teléfono cuando me preguntó eso.

_Ahora sí que querrá matarme. Debe creer que nosotros dos... que Zelda y yo... hicimos... eso._

- ¡Pero dile que no! - pidió Marth, urgido.

Zelda lo miró sorprendida.

- Tranquilo. Da igual lo que él piense - respondió.

- No, no da igual, créeme. Querrá matarme.

- Él va a tener que entender. Si se atreve a hacerte algo se las verá conmigo, tú créeme en eso - le sonrió la muchacha, cogiéndole la mano.

El corazón de Marth se descontroló, y lo hizo aun más cuando la distancia entre sus labios se acabó.

Si el joven peliazul hubiese tenido que describir aquella tarde con una palabra, habría sido: perfecta. Luego de varios besos y risas coquetas, tomaron helado, caminaron por el parque, y hasta se sentaron en los columpios. Anocheció más rápido de lo que habría querido Marth, y pronto comenzó a sentir frío. El reloj les dio las diez de la noche cuando Zelda le avisó que debía volver a su casa.

- Ha sido una tarde maravillosa - le dijo ella, con la cara llena de risa.

- Si. Deberíamos... deberíamos hacer esto más seguido - contestó Lowell.

La única respuesta de la joven fue un largo beso.

- Todos los días que quieras - le dijo finalmente - te quiero, Marth. Buenas noches.

Zelda comenzó a alejarse, dándole la espalda, y él hizo lo mismo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Espera! - Lo detuvo la joven de pronto, corriendo hacia él. Marth estaba listo para otro beso, pero las palabras de Zelda lo desilusionaron un poco, y luego le hicieron gracia - debes devolverme la ropa de mi padre - se rio ella, sacando de su mochila la ropa del peliazul y entregándosela. Él hizo lo mismo.

Volvió al internado a las diez y media, pero su cabeza seguía en las nubes. Cuando se acostó a dormir, lo único que cabía en sus pensamientos era la sonrisa de Zelda. Se había olvidado por completo del miedo que le provocaban los celos de Link, las palabras de Ike en el baño, en fin, nada de eso le importaba ahora.

Y así comenzó su relación con Zelda. Viernes, sábados y domingos se veían en la plaza, y luego en la casa de la joven. Tocaban piano a dúo tardes enteras, estudiaban juntos, estallaban en carcajadas y se decían palabras dulces. El amor era tal y como Marth lo había imaginado, hasta que tuvieron su primera discusión.

La vida en el internado se había vuelto, de pronto, más sencilla para Marth. Desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba con sus nuevos amigos. Red y su grupo eran muy buenos bromistas, pero cumplían su promesa con ahínco: cada vez que Ganondorf o Bowser se acercaban a Marth, Charizard se agarraba a golpes con ellos dos, y a veces, se le unían los otros, y luego Marth debía compensarlos con sus dotes intelectuales. Pronto las calificaciones de los muchachos comenzaron a mejorar y decidieron salir a celebrarlo a un local de comida rápida. Invitaron también a Pit, y descubrieron que su ingenuidad combinada con las bromas de Red era la mejor fórmula para la risa. De vez en cuando se topaba con Link, que ahora se limitaba a ignorarlo con descaro, pero le daba igual. Y Ike, de pronto, se transformó en una figura distante. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Al parecer, tras ese encuentro en el baño, el mayor se deshizo de todo cariño que había sentido por quien había sido su amigo.

La primera discusión que tuvo con Zelda fue un domingo, tres semanas después de su romántico encuentro en el parque. Estaban en la casa de la joven, en su habitación, hablando, cuando las palabras de la joven lo hicieron sentir miedo.

- Ayer vi a Link - le dijo ella. Ayer, él y Zelda no habían podido verse, ya que había quedado con sus amigos para salir a comer algo, pero jamás pensó que ella haría planes con Link.

- ¿Por qué? - Fue lo único que pensó en preguntar.

- Porque somos amigos - respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_Son amigos. Es verdad. Pero... no me gusta eso. Él aun la quiere, estoy seguro._

- ¿Te molesta? - quiso saber Zelda, preocupada.

- Si.

- No te pongas celoso, Marth. Es sólo mi amigo. Recuerda que crecimos juntos.

- ¿Y qué hicieron ayer?

- Sólo caminamos juntos, y luego fuimos al Starbucks.

Marth se sentía muy incómodo.

- Ya.

- ¿Crees que pasó algo?

La única respuesta del peliazul fue encogerse de hombros, y dedicarle una mirada fría.

- No seas ridículo. Ahora estoy contigo. Te quiero a ti, Marth. No te enfades...

Él soltó un suspiro.

- Tal vez te alegre saber que el próximo sábado pienso dar una fiesta - le comentó, sonriéndole.

- Y déjame adivinar: invitaste a Link.

Zelda lo miró ofendida.

- ¿Por qué te pones tan odioso?

- No me has respondido. ¿Lo invitaste?

- Pues sí. Invité a Link, a Ike, a Peach y a Samus. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- ¿Te volviste loca? - le preguntó Marth, enfadado - Si nos ve juntos sabrá que tenemos algo.

- Pero si no es un secreto. Ayer se lo conté y reaccionó muy bien. Y no, no me he vuelto loca.

- ¿¡Le contaste que estamos saliendo!? ¿Quieres que me mate?

- ¿Podrías calmarte? Link no va a matar a nadie. Te acabo de decir que reaccionó bastante bien cuando le conté.

- ¡Cuando me veas en el hospital por su culpa...!

- ¡Marth! Si tanto te molesta, tal vez no tengas por qué venir a mi fiesta, ¿sabes?

Marth la fulminó con la mirada.

- Tienes razón - soltó de sopetón. Y sin dejarla hablar, se marchó.

Y esa semana fue la peor. El lunes Gondorf y Bowser intentaron darle una buena paliza a la salida de la biblioteca, y lo hubieran logrado de no ser porque salía de su clase con Charizard.

- Uno de estos días te vamos a atrapar cuando estés solo, pulga - lo amenazó Ganondorf, retirándose. Marth sabía que lo harían.

El miércoles a la una y media de la tarde, después de la prueba de filosofía, Marth se retiró del aula y se dirigió a los baños.

_¡No más Freud! Ya estaba harto de sus pulsiones y sus fases y sus complejos... espero que me haya ido bien en esta prueba. Ah, qué digo, claro que me fue bien. Espero que Red y los demás aprueben también. Y espero que Link no. Ojala repruebe. ¿Qué se cree viéndose con Zelda? ¿Por qué no se da por vencido? ¿Y por qué Zelda no se da cuenta? Es obvio... Link sólo pretende que no le importa que estemos juntos, pero yo se que-_

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca por detrás interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo caer al suelo. Estaba mareado y su nariz le dolía mucho, seguramente se la había golpeado al caer. Intentó levantarse tan solo un segundo después, pero sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado. Pronto un sabor metálico llegó a su boca.

- Maldición, mi nariz... sangre... - masculló confundido, sin rendirse en su intento de levantarse.

- Oh, no, no, no - oyó una voz grave junto a su oído - deberías quedarte en tu lugar, gusano.

_Mierda. Son ellos._

Acto seguido, uno de ellos tapó su boca con cinta adhesiva, y luego sintió que un golpe le reventaba los intestinos. Marth se quejó, aterrado, intentando respirar por la boca inútilmente. Inhalaba y exhalaba por la nariz con demasiada fuerza.

- Te dije que te atraparíamos, mariquita.

Otro golpe. Y otro.

- ¿Nos complacerías con tu vocecita, querida? - le preguntó uno de los dos (Marth estaba tan adolorido y asustado que no supo diferenciar la voz), agarrándolo del cabello, obligándolo a levantarse y quedar apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades. Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor. El golpe que le había dado Ike en el baño era un simple rasguño en comparación con esto.

- Sabes lo que queremos oír - le susurró uno, al oído - dinos lo que eres.

Marth se quejaba con sonidos nasales al no poder hablar por su boca cubierta. Subió la mirada apenas y entonces vio frente a él, a lo lejos, a un muchacho de cabello rubio aparecer, mirando en su dirección, con la misma expresión de terror que él tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Y tú que miras, enano? - exigió saber uno de los matones.

De inmediato, el rubio, dedicó una última mirada a Marth, dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Maldito. _

En ese momento, Lowell sintió más rabia con Link que con Ganondorf y Bowser.

- Vámonos, de seguro fue a avisar a Snake - masculló uno. El que lo tenía sujeto del pelo lo soltó y le escupió encima. Luego, ambos de fueron, dejándolo allí. Marth intentó levantarse, aun aterrado, pero era tanto el dolor que no fue capaz. Se dejó caer al suelo y se quitó la cinta adhesiva de sus labios lentamente. Espero, humillado, pero Snake no llegó en ningún momento.

_No fue a avisarle. Maldito. No fue a avisarle. Me patearon, me escupieron encima, y él no hizo nada._

Cerró sus ojos y no los volvió hasta que escuchó pasos.

- ¡Marth! - oyó una voz lejana - ¿estás bien?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? La pregunta de un idiota._

- Ayúdame a llevarlo - oyó otra voz.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tiene sangre en la cara!

Lo levantaron entre dos personas, uno lo llevaba de las piernas y el otro, de los brazos. Uno de ellos era, para su disgusto, Ike. Los curiosos se amontonaban a su alrededor y ponían caras de incredulidad al verlo.

Cuando lo trasladaron a la enfermería y lo dejaron sobre la camilla, Ike se retiró sin volver a mirarlo. Luego lo atendió el doctor Mario, preguntándole qué le había ocurrido.

- Me agarraron... y me caí, mi nariz chocó contra el suelo... por favor, dígame que no me la rompí... oh, Dios...

- Tranquilo, Marth. ¿Te golpearon?

- En el estómago... por ahí... me daban patadas... y en el pecho... creo que rompí las costillas...

Le desabotonó la camisa manchada con sangre y comenzó a palpar su abdomen. Marth no dejaba de gemir, por lo que el doctor se detuvo y le dio un analgésico, y más tarde prosiguió, pero para entonces el dolor ya no era tan insoportable. Afortunadamente, no se había fracturado nada. A las tres de la tarde fue Snake a hablar con él, y también el director del internado, Master Hand, como lo llamaban todos.

Master Hand era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, con el cabello gris oscuro y bigote, muy parecido a los amigos del padre de Marth. Siempre vestía de traje y usaba guantes blancos, y no salía nunca de su oficina.

- Hola, Marth - lo saludó el director, sentándose en una silla a su lado. Snake permaneció de pie con el semblante serio - no hemos tenido el placer de conversar antes. Siento que sea en estas condiciones. ¿Sabes el nombre de quienes te agredieron?

- Si.

- ¿Te han agredido antes?

- Si.

El director frunció el ceño.

- Cornelius jamás me perdonaría si algo te llagase a ocurrir - le dijo.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Conoce a mi padre? - le preguntó Lowell, estupefacto.

- Claro. ¿Por qué sino crees que te envió a este internado?

_Mi padre debe tener amigos con mejores lugares que este._

- Ahora, Marth, ¿nos dirás el nombre de tus agresores?

_Si les digo y deciden hablar con ellos... entonces me matarán por haber hablado. No soy idiota. _

- La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de que hayan sido ellos - dijo.

- ¿Qué? - soltó Snake, fastidiado - ¿Qué es eso de que "no estás muy seguro"?

- Calma, Snake - habló Master Hand - Marth, entiendo que te hayan intimidado, pero si no hablas con nosotros, no podremos hacer mucho al respecto.

- Nada. No podremos hacer nada - agregó Snake.

_Oh, vamos. Déjenme en paz. No les diré. Valoro demasiado mi vida como para hacerlo. Si les digo, estaré acabado. Me matarán antes de que puedan ponerles las manos encima._

- Es la verdad. No sé quién fue.

Snake puso los ojos en blanco y el director dejó escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Hay alguien que haya visto lo que ocurrió que pueda ayudarnos? - le preguntó este último, paciente.

Marth pensó en Link. Recordaba su mirada asustada clavada en él, y luego su espalda, alejándose.

- No lo sé.

- Está bien, muchacho. Pero nos dirás si algo vuelve a ocurrir - le dijo el director, poniéndose de pie, y tras darle una suave palmada en el hombro, se retiró junto a Snake. Cuando se hubieron ido, entraron Red y Pit.

- ¡Cielos! - exclamó Pit - casi me matas del susto, Marth. Nos lo contaron a Red y a los demás en el almuerzo...

- ¿Qué pasó, hombre? - quiso saber Red, usando la silla que minutos antes había usado el director.

- Ganondorf y Bowser. Me atacaron por la espalda.

- ¿Estás enojado? - quiso saber Red, afligido.

- Con ellos, ya lo creo - contestó.

- ¿Y conmigo y los demás? - inquirió - por no defenderte.

- Estaban dando su prueba, no podían hacer mucho. Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue?

- ¡Bastante bien! Si tengo suerte, aprobaré esta prueba.

- Nada de suerte. Si estudiaste lo suficiente, aprobarás esta prueba - lo corrigió Marth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Te duele, Marth? - quiso saber Pit, a los pies de la camilla.

- Un poco.

En la noche lo acompañaron hasta su habitación y se quedaron allí un rato para hacerle compañía, cosa que, claramente, Marth no había pedido. Pero no se quejó. De alguna forma, había llegado a encariñarse con ellos.

_Las ramas de los árboles se mecían suavemente tras el vidrio, y por entre sus hojas se colaban las luces del atardecer. Marth soltó la escoba que sujetaba y fue a asomarse a la ventana. El patio estaba vacío, y sin embargo, podía oír muchas voces, gritos y risas del otro lado._

_- No sabes cuánto tiempo se pierde deseando estar en otro lugar - oyó. Esa voz... la había oído antes, pero no podía recordar a su dueño. Volteó y lo vio sentado sobre una mesa, sonriéndole a algún punto del espacio._

_- ¿Conoces esa sensación...? - Preguntó el mayor, sin mirarlo._

_- ¿...de cuando has hecho una nueva amistad? - se sorprendió Marth a sí mismo completando la pregunta. Ike lo miró y dejó de sonreír. Se quedó inmóvil, con su mirada azul clavada inexpresiva en la del menor, y luego, sin hablar, se levantó y se fue por la puerta, dejándola cerrada. _

_Lowell quedó con una sensación muy angustiante cuando se vio a sí mismo solo. Corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero fue inútil. _

_- ¡Ike! - gritó el peliazul, asustado, golpeando la puerta - ¡Ike! ¡Ike!_

- ¡Ike! - gritó en la oscuridad de su habitación.

_Ha sido un sueño._

El día jueves, a pesar de la recomendación del doctor Mario de quedarse en cama, bajó a su clase de historia en la mañana. A la hora del primer descanso, las once, Marth se topó con Link en uno de los corredores, que caminaba junto a Ike. Ambos lo miraron inexpresivos y siguieron su camino, y Marth se sintió extrañamente enojado.

El fin de semana llegó, y el día sábado, en lugar de asistir a la fiesta de Zelda, decidió salir con sus amigos. El estómago se le revolvía de celos al pensar en Link saludando a Zelda a la entrada de su casa, y luego entrando...

_- Hola, Link - lo saluda ella, con una sonrisa coqueta. Link entra y le da un beso en la mejilla, demasiado largo... un beso demasiado sospechoso. Pero, claro, Zelda no se da cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones._

_- Hola, Zelda. Te extrañé._

_- También yo. Pasa, pasa._

_Link camina detrás de ella y no quita su vista de las caderas de la joven. Oh, cuando vea a ese idiota le romperé la cara a golpes. ¡Date por vencido, Link! Zelda ya no quiere nada contigo._

Salieron del internado alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Era una noche helada y despejada. La luna estaba llena y alumbraba cada rincón de las calles, en compañía de las estrellas.

- Necesito una de esas hamburguesas ahora - habló Red, refiriéndose a lo que comería cuando llegaran al local de comida rápida del que se apoderaban cuando salían juntos.

- Yo pediré una doble, con mucha mayonesa - le siguió el juego Squirtle.

Los muchachos hablaban y reían a su alrededor, pero su mente estaba en la casa de Zelda, inventando cada situación posible entre Link y su enamorada.

_- ¿Y si vamos a tu habitación? - le pregunta él - quiero hablar contigo._

_Ella accede ingenua, y sigue a Link hasta su cuarto, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta. _

_- Creo que deberíamos volver - le dice Link. Oh... ¿cómo te atreves, estúpido? Si llegas a tocarle un solo pelo te mato. _

_Zelda no alcanza a responder, porque ese idiota... oh... ¡ese maldito la está besando!_

- ¡MARTH, CUIDADO!

Luego, un ruido. Y el ruido, se transformó en un golpe. Y el golpe, en dolor. Y el dolor, en oscuridad y silencio.

_- ¡Dios mío! Oh, ¡dios mío!_

_- ¡Marth!_

_- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor!_


	9. Capítulo 8

_¡Hola a todos y todas! Antes de comenzar este capítulo quisiera agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por su constante apoyo, a quienes leen y a quienes comentan. Me disculpo por la demora de los capítulos anteriores e intento compensarlo subiendo este bien pegado al anterior._

_Este episodio se viene bastante intenso, ¡así que les recomiendo ponerse cómodos! Muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero lo disfruten :)_

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Dios mío! Oh, ¡dios mío!<em>

_- ¡Marth!_

_- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor! _

Las voces se mezclaban y acababan fundidas en un solo murmullo que lo envolvía en la oscuridad. El murmullo cesaba y pronto volvía, tan efímero como al principio.

_- Creo que es la pierna derecha._

_- Está rota._

_- ¿Revisaste las costillas?_

Sentía que lo tocaban. Lo estaban tocando demasiado y eso no le gustaba para nada. Le habría encantado gritarles que lo dejasen en paz, que se fueran, pero su voz no encontraba el camino correcto para salir.

_- Doctora, tiene una llamada. _

_- Estoy a punto de comenzar una operación, diles que esperen._

_- Claro._

Marth no comprendía nada. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Él sólo había estado caminando por ahí. Pero, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Oh, ahora sí que dolía.

_- Doctora, más morfina._

_- ¿Se está quejando? Al menos sabemos que está vivo._

_- Ha ha ha._

¿Dónde es arriba? ¿Y dónde es abajo? Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. El dolor pasaba rápido también. Las voces callaron y lo dejaron en paz, tal y como él quería.

Abrió sus ojos pero debió cerrarlos inmediatamente, ya que la luz lo cegaba. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, lo vio sentado frente a él. Vio la silueta borrosa de un muchacho a contraluz. Entornó sus ojos para aclarar la imagen, y quedó atrapado por unos ojos azules y una sonrisa de alivio.

- Mi pierna - murmuró Lowell, con una sensación rara y escalofriante en su extremidad, más para sí mismo que para su compañía. Cerró sus ojos otra vez, y cuando los abrió se encontró con más de tres personas a su lado, pero ninguno con esa mirada.

- ¡Estás vivo! - oyó la voz chillona e infantil de Pit.

- Esta no ha sido tu semana, para nada - le dijo Red, de brazos cruzados, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Al fin abriste los ojos, muchacho! - le dijo una mujer vestida de blanco.

_Una doctora._

- ¿Te duele algo? - le preguntó ella.

- Mi pierna. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy...?

- Vayamos despacio, ¿sí? Dime, Marth, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

_Esos ojos. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Lo habré imaginado?_

- Alguien vino aquí antes. Más temprano. La luz del sol entraba por esa ventana y me dolían los ojos.

Todos en la habitación se miraron extrañados. La doctora se limitó a sonreír.

- No ha entrado nadie antes que nosotros - le contestó.

_Fue un sueño. No lo repitas o quedarás como un loco. _

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - quiso saber Marth, cambiando de tema.

- Tuviste un accidente anoche. Fuiste atropellado por un auto - le explicó la mujer. Todos miraban atentos a Marth.

- Oh, Dios... - dejó escapar el peliazul, inquietándose.

- Pero ahora todo está bien. Hemos tenido que intervenir - siguió ella.

_La pierna. Es mi pierna._

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

_Dios mío. Me han amputado la pierna. Es eso. Lo sé. Oh, Dios._

- Realizamos una osteosíntesis en tu pierna derecha. Estaba roto el hueso. El resto de tu cuerpo está ileso. Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho distraído.

- ¿Una qué? - quiso saber Red.

_Osteosíntesis. Pudo haber sido peor._

- Implantamos unas placas de acero en su pierna - contestó la doctora.

- ¡No me jodas! - exclamó Red. La doctora levantó ambas cejas ante sus palabras.

- ¿Como la mujer biónica? - bromeó él. Todos rieron, excepto el aludido.

- No podrás hacer actividad física durante mucho tiempo, jovencito - le dijo la mujer.

- No creo que extrañes eso - bromeó Squirtle. Esta vez el peliazul sí se unió a las risas.

- Y tendrás que usar muletas por dos meses - agregó la doctora.

Marth debió permanecer en el hospital por una semana, durante la cual no recibió visitas pero sí recibió una llamada telefónica de parte de sus padres.

- ¡Marth! ¡Mi hijo! ¿Estás bien? - su madre estaba histérica, no como su padre que mantuvo la calma en todo momento. Al final, como compensación por no estar con él en ese momento, prometieron enviarle dinero y una computadora portátil que llegó a los pocos días al hospital. Nada que le interesara realmente a Marth.

_¿Por qué mejor no vienen y me sacan de este lugar?_

Ya de vuelta en el internado, Marth debió ausentarse a las clases del lunes hasta el miércoles, ya que le era muy difícil bajar las escaleras aun. El doctor Mario se encargaba de visitarlo todos los días para una revisión y sus amigos le llevaban el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Marth estaba sorprendido por tanta amabilidad. Se quedaba acostado en su cama estudiando, viendo videos en youtube con su nueva computadora o esperando una llamada de Zelda que no llegaría hasta el miércoles por la tarde.

- Recién supe de tu accidente, Marth - le dijo ella, afligida - yo... debí haberte llamado antes para...

- Una semana y media sin saber de mi accidente - la interrumpió molesto.

- Marth, lo siento - se disculpó - no tenía cómo enterarme... anoche estaba hablando con Ike y él lo mencionó, y yo no tenía idea...

_Ike. Él estaba en el hospital esa mañana... si no, ¿cómo más puede saberlo? Ah, seré idiota. Todos en el internado saben lo que me pasó. Pero... yo lo vi. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Qué miedo. De seguro me estaba espiando. Oh, ¡no! ¿Y qué pasa si él se aprovechó de la situación y...? ¿Qué pasa si él me besó mientras dormía? Oh, qué asco. Pero, ¿era él? ¿Realmente vi a alguien ese día? ¿O sólo fue un sueño?_

- ...y entonces le pregunté a Link y él me lo confirmó - Zelda no había dejado de hablar mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos - ¿Marth? ¿Estás ahí?

_Link. Así que hablan por teléfono... ¿de qué hablan, Zelda? ¿Cómo lo pasaste en la fiesta con tu "amigo"?_

- Sí, estoy aquí.

_Link fue a su casa ese día. Debí haber ido. Si yo hubiera ido a la fiesta, no estaría con esta mierda en la pierna._

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, Marth.

_Pero no fui. ¿Lo pasaste bien con Link, Zelda?_

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta, Zelda? - le preguntó Marth en tono acusador.

La joven se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

_¿Se dio por vencido Link o insistió en que volvieran?_

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas así?

_Respóndeme, Zelda. ¿Cómo estuvo?_

- Sólo quiero saber.

_Sólo quiero que me digas que él no intentó nada._

- Estuvo... - la muchacha titubeó antes de continuar - buena.

_¿Buena? Ya lo creo... para hacer que me olvidaras por más de una semana debió haber estado increíble, ¿eh?_

- Voy a cortar - dijo ella.

_¿Está llorando?_

- Zelda - habló Marth, confundido, pero Zelda ya no estaba.

A la tarde la llamó y se disculpó por haber sido tan rudo con ella, cosa que él no creía realmente, pero de todas formas lo dijo.

Una semana exacta después de aquella llamada, la joven tuvo una idea que creyó maravillosa, pero que no tardaría en ser la peor idea jamás pensada. Como la recuperación de Marth estaba resultando bastante rápida, Zelda le pidió que fuera a verla a su casa el domingo por la tarde. No muy convencido, él accedió.

Con dificultad y ayuda de sus muletas, un recorrido de veinte o quince minutos lo logró en cuarenta. Llegó a la casa de Zelda a las siete y media de la tarde. Ante él, volvía a estar el majestuoso jardín lleno de flores, rodeado por la alta reja de metal dorado. Marth caminó hasta el timbre, tocó y esperó. Lo recibió una mujer alta que iba vestida como asesora de hogar. Era de contextura musculosa, labios gruesos y cabello canoso. Sus ojos tenían un peculiar brillo cobrizo. Marth admitía en su mente cuánto le intimidaba esa mujer. Ella lo dirigió hasta la sala en la que se encontraba Zelda, tocando el piano de cola. Al verlos, sonrió y se puso de pie. La sala era la misma en que se había realizado la primera fiesta de Zelda a la que él había ido, pero ahora estaba el piano ubicado frente a tres sofás de cuero blanco y una mesita pequeña. También había otro detalle, uno que alertó a Marth de que algo no andaba bien: globos. Muchos globos de colores adornando el lugar.

- Gracias, Impa - le dijo a la mujer, que se retiró.

- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? - le preguntó Zelda con cariño, robándole un beso fugaz.

- Está mejor. Siento la demora...

- No hay problema. Siéntate, ¡te tengo una sorpresa!

Zelda se veía bastante entusiasmada, lo que en cierta forma asustaba a Marth. Dejó las muletas apoyadas en el piano de cola y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta llegar al sofá. Se sentó con cuidado y la miró.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo él, inquieto.

- Quédate aquí - contestó la castaña - enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas.

Marth no iba a moverse de ahí.

_La palabra "sorpresa" sumada a esta cantidad de globos coloridos sólo puede significar una cosa... ojalá esté equivocado, porque odio, odio con toda mi alma las fiestas sorpresas. Recuerdo la primera y última vez que me hicieron una, tenía catorce años. ¿De verdad creyeron mis padres que me alegraría de ver a SUS amigos y a los de Elice? Como si yo no hubiese tenido amigos... bueno, tal vez... oh._

Esperó unos dos minutos, con la curiosidad matándolo, hasta que Zelda volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero no estaba sola.

- ¡Sorpresa! - gritó ella. Peach y Samus fueron las únicas que se le unieron con el mismo entusiasmo. Ike también lo dijo, pero como si no quisiera estar ahí. Y Link, bueno, él no dijo nada.

_Dios... mío. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esto? ¿Ellos...?_

- ¡Hola, cariño! - lo saludó Peach, corriendo a abrazarlo - espero que te recuperes pronto, lindo. ¡Me tenías tan preocupada!

- Hola, Marth - lo saludó Samus, sonriéndole. Lowell la miró un poco nervioso al recordar el incidente de la fiesta. Ya veía que en cualquier momento se descontrolaba y le arrojaba una botella a él.

- ¡Pero si te has quedado mudo! - rio Zelda - chicas, ayúdenme a traer la comida. Ustedes pónganse cómodos - le dijo a los otros.

Ike saludó a Marth haciéndole un gesto a la distancia. Se veía tan incómodo como él mismo. Link le dijo un "hola" forzando una sonrisa. Una pésima actuación. Cada uno se sentó en un sofá diferente.

_Esto es lo más incómodo que me ha pasado. Aquí están, frente a mí, el enfermo que intentó violarme y el sicópata que no se da por vencido con mi novia. Qué bien. Oh, sí, qué bien. Maldita sea. ¿En qué estaba pensando Zelda? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa es esta?_

- ¿Cómo está eso? - preguntó Link, forzando un tema de conversación. Apuntó hacia la pierna de Marth.

- Ah, eh... bien - contestó.

_¿Así que ahora te preocupas por mí? Después de ver cómo me daban golpes en el pasillo e irte, ¿después de eso te preocupas? Hipócrita. No eres nada más que un hipócrita._

Ike carraspeó y ese fue el último sonido que oyeron hasta que, cinco minutos después (cinco eternos minutos), las chicas volvieron con galletas, papas fritas, vasos, una botella de coca-cola y cuatro de cerveza.

- Tan serios que están, chicos - comentó Zelda - ¿están bien?

Marth no quiso hacerlo, de verdad no quiso, pero se sentía tan mal que fulminó a Zelda con la mirada silenciosamente.

_¿Tú qué crees? Está bien, tú no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió con Ike, pero Link... _

La muchacha puso cara de ofendida y no dijo nada. Se sentó junto a él. Peach se sentó junto a Ike y Samus, junto a Link.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado todo en el internado, Marth? - le preguntó Peach con dulzura, llenando un vaso con coca-cola y luego entregándoselo.

_Uf... si te dijera..._

- Bien - recibió el vaso - gracias. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

_Debo aparentar que todo está bien, ¿no?_

- Muy bien, lindo. He estado... - la chica se sonrojó - he estado saliendo con un muchacho - confesó la rubia.

Samus soltó un bufido.

- Si por "muchacho" te refieres a ese señor de bigote que me presentaste la semana pasada, tienes serios problemas - le dijo burlesca.

- ¡Samus! - Peach se ofendió - ¡no es un "señor"! Sólo se ve mayor...

Mientras las dos chicas discutían, Marth se distrajo ideando excusas que pudieran sacarlo de allí.

_Puedo decir que me siento mal. Que mi pierna me está doliendo mucho... lo cual es mentira, por supuesto. Pero si digo eso, Zelda no dejará que me vaya hasta que se me pase el dolor. Ay... ¡Ya sé! Puedo decir que debo tomarme una pastilla que me recetó la doctora, y que tengo que ser muy estricto con el horario al tomármela. Pero... ¿qué tan convincente sería eso? _

De vez en cuando Marth miraba su reloj de pulsera. Las ocho y veinte. Peach seguía hablando de su enamorado, decía que la había salvado de un asaltante y que había sido amor a primera vista.

_Bah, qué estupidez._

Las nueve. Zelda se levantó a buscar más cerveza para Samus, pero antes le advirtió a la rubia que no quería ver un escándalo en su casa.

Las nueve y cinco. Zelda volvió con las botellas. Le ofreció a Ike pero él la rechazó amablemente. Samus, en cambio, no dudó en beber de la botella.

Las nueve y cuarenta. Ike le contaba a las chicas que había mejorado sus calificaciones sin ayuda de nadie. Estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

_Para él, mejorar sus calificaciones debe ser pasar de un uno a un tres. Bravo, Ike. Idiota._

Las diez en punto. Link se puso de pie para ir al baño. Peach volvió a mencionar a su enamorado y confesó que en realidad sí la llevaba por unos años, pero que no diría cuántos.

Las diez y dos. Link volvió. Zelda insistía a Peach para que le dijera qué tan mayor era ese hombre con el que estaba saliendo.

Las diez y veinte. Samus comenzó a contar chistes que dejaban en evidencia su estado de ebriedad.

- Samus, creo que ya has tomado mucho por hoy - le dijo Zelda, quitándole el vaso de las manos. La rubia no protestó.

- Deberías hacer una fiesta - le dijo Samus, riendo. Era gracioso verla en ese estado.

- Estoy haciendo una, Sam - le contestó amablemente.

- Noooooooo - aulló - ¡una como la del sábado!

Marth notó que los músculos de Zelda se tensaban, y que luego la joven le dirigía una mirada a Link. Creyó que se lo había imaginado, que los celos le estaban jugando una mala broma, pero pronto descubriría que aquello había sido tan real como su accidente.

- Shh - la calló Zelda, sonriéndole - ya haré una fiesta como esa. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si pongo algo de música?

Marth la notaba tensa, inquieta.

_¿Qué ocurre?_

- ¡Hubieran visto! No había visto un beso tan fogoso desde... - comenzó a hablar Samus, ignorando las palabras de su amiga - no sé desde cuándo - rio.

_Un momento._

Marth miró a su novia sintiendo que el corazón se le escaparía en cualquier momento. Algo iba a ocurrir si la chica seguía hablando. Miró a Link. El rubio desvió la mirada desde Zelda hacia Samus.

- Qué cosas dices, Samus - rio Zelda - ¿me acompañarías a buscar algo a la cocina?

- No - dijo Marth de golpe. Todas las miradas fueron directas hacia él. Zelda lo miraba aterrada; Link, con el ceño fruncido; Peach, curiosa; Ike, alerta y Samus, divertida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Samus? - le preguntó Lowell. La rubia lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_Maldita sea. Quiero, por primera vez, estar equivocado._

- Samus - la llamó Zelda, suplicante.

_¿Crees que no me di cuenta?_

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zelda? - quiso saber Marth, poniéndose de pie con dificultad - estás tan inquieta...

_Te atrapé. Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudiste?_

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - insistió, cada vez más enfurecido.

- Déjala - pidió Link, poniéndose de pie también.

- Oh, Dios - masculló Marth - ¡lo sabía! Ustedes dos...

Zelda intentó explicarse, pero todo sonido murió en su garganta. Quiso acercarse a Marth y acariciarle la mejilla, pero él habría tenido que estar loco para permitírselo. De un solo golpe le apartó el brazo.

- ¡No me toques! - le gritó. Estaba alteradísimo.

- ¡Ey! - Link se puso entre él y Zelda, desafiante.

Marth los miró a ambos con desprecio.

- Son tal para cual. Mentirosos y cobardes - soltó cada palabra con odio. Luego, abandonó la habitación.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía!_

Salió de la casa de la muchacha lo más rápido que pudo, dejando sus muletas atrás. Las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, y algunas, sólo algunas, lo lograban. Ya en la calle, Marth oyó pasos tras él y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber de quién se trataba. Zelda no era el tipo de persona que correría tras alguien rogando perdón.

- ¡Déjame solo! - rugió Marth con el rostro congestionado, sin dejar de caminar. El mayor se detuvo durante unos segundos mientras Marth se alejaba.

- No deberías caminar sin las muletas - le dijo Ike. Lowell lo ignoró, se limpió el rostro húmedo con el antebrazo y aceleró aun más, sintiendo una punzada en la pierna con cada paso que daba.

Caminó cojeando aprisa durante unos minutos hasta llegar al parque en el que él y Zelda solían tomar helado, y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba bajo la luz de un farol. Estiró la pierna con dificultad y soltó un gemido de dolor. Y luego otro gemido, pero de angustia. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y encorvó su torso hacia abajo. Entonces llegaron las lágrimas. Y esta vez ni siquiera intentó contenerlas, ya era demasiado tiempo aguantando, jugando a ser fuerte, pretendiendo que nada podía afectarlo, que nada podía llegar a él y herirlo. Había estado soportando el peso de una muralla de hielo durante toda su vida y ahora había dejado que la destruyeran, y haberse liberado de ese peso no lo hacía sentir mejor, para nada.

- Malditos - masculló - nunca debí... confiar...

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y golpeó la banca con uno de sus puños. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al encontrar a Ike sentado a su lado, mirando el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, con las muletas apoyadas junto a él.

_Eres un idiota. ¡Quiero estar solo! Maldita sea..._

- ¿Por qué me sigues? - le preguntó dedicándole una mirada de incomprensión. Imaginó su propio rostro chorreado de lágrimas y mocos y sintió lástima de sí mismo.

Ike soltó un suspiro y lo miró.

- Me sentí mal por ti - confesó.

_Lo que menos quiero es dar lástima. Es un sentimiento espantoso. Miserable. Oh, lo sabía. ¿Que sólo eran amigos? ¿Me creen idiota? Y ahora doy lástima. Y ahora..._

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso? - quiso saber Ike - olvídalo - agregó enseguida.

Marth lo ignoró y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Aun sollozaba. Ike encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Se quedaron inmóviles, absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo se oían los sollozos del menor y las exhalaciones de Ike.

_Link la besa. Zelda lo abraza. Y no se separan. "Un beso fogoso". ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Y se vuelven a besar, una y otra vez. ¿Qué más hicieron esa noche? ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultaron? "Un beso fogoso". ¿Por qué? _

Su mente era un torbellino que llevaba sus pensamientos hacia el mismo punto una y otra vez: _¿sólo se besaron o pasó algo más? ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?_

La noche estaba demasiado helada. ¿Qué hora era? Marth miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que marcaba las doce y media, y qué poco le importó no haber vuelto al internado para el toque de queda. Se sorprendió a sí mismo con los dientes castañeándole de frío, y con los pelos de sus brazos erizados. Se envolvió con sus propios brazos, intentando entrar en calor.

_Me he dejado la chaqueta en la casa de Zelda. En la casa de esa... de esa... oh... de seguro ahora se están besando. De seguro ahora están en su cama. ¡No quiero saberlo! Dios, qué frío hace._

Ike se puso de pie y Lowell lo vio quitarse la chaqueta. Se la pasó mientras tiraba su tercer cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba. Marth quedó desconcertado, y odió su propio orgullo por hacerlo rechazar la oferta del mayor.

- No - contestó tajante, bajando los brazos para pretender que estaba bien así y que no tenía tanto frío como Ike creía. El mayor se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse, pero la chaqueta la dejó intacta sobre sus piernas.

_Eres un idiota. No sientas lástima. _

- ¿No vas a usarla? - lo interrogó el menor, fastidiado.

Ike negó con la cabeza, indiferente. Tras una larga espera, Lowell cogió el abrigo sin siquiera mirar a Ike y se lo puso. Apestaba a cigarro, pero se estaba bastante abrigado.

- Gracias - masculló apenas - vaya noche de mierda - agregó luego, aun incapaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos le picaban por el frío y el humo de cigarro. Se los restregó y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Soltó un largo suspiro, agotado.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? - lo interrogó el menor, más calmado.

- No.

Le creyó.

- Pero tú fuiste a la fiesta ese día, ¿no? - siguió él.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber Marth. Ike lo miró confundido.

- Da igual, no me interesa saber eso - dijo, sintiéndose incómodo ante esa mirada. - ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a esta porquería de fiesta?

El mayor resopló con una expresión graciosa en su cara pero no dijo nada.

_¿De qué te ríes?_

- ¿Qué te da risa?

- Nada - contestó sin cambiar la expresión.

_¿Te estás burlando de mí? Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Imbécil!_

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, idiota? - Marth estaba molesto - ¿crees que ha sido gracioso? ¿crees que es gracioso que Zelda se haya acostado con Link mientras yo-?

- ¡Guau! Estás sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido - lo interrumpió Ike.

- No me sorprende que intentes defender a tu amigo. Son la misma mierda tú y él. Y Zelda.

Ike puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

- Cuida tu lengua, Lowell - le advirtió, dedicándole una mirada entre divertida y amenazante.

_¿Lowell? ¿Quieres asustarme, estúpido?_

- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear como hiciste en el baño?

- No golpeo lisiados.

_¿Lisiado? ¿Qué te crees? Maldito homosexual._

- Espero que tampoco intentes violarlos.

- ¿Disculpa?

_Ah, ahora juegas a que lo olvidaste._

- Ah, ¿vas a decir que lo olvidaste? Tú encima mío, obligándome a... ¡ugh! ¡Qué asco!

- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que te obsesionaste con el tema - contestó Ike, demasiado serio como para estar bromeando - ¿No deberías estar preocupado por lo que pasó con Zelda en lugar de enfadarte otra vez por esa estupidez?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Vas ser tan descarado como para negar que lo hiciste?

Nuevamente, el mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Hasta ese día, Marth jamás lo había visto hacer ese gesto.

- Creo que jamás he hecho algo tan estúpido y poco importante como darte un beso. ¿Crees que me despierto todos los días pensando en eso? ¿Crees que eso me excita? Siento bajarte de tu nube, pero estás bastante lejos de provocarme una erección.

- ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡No sigas!

_¿Cómo puede decir eso? Dios, qué asco, ¡qué asco! _

- Lo único que quieres es seguir culpándome, y seguir culpándome, y seguir así eternamente porque te encanta sentirte superior a los demás recalcándoles sus errores, te fascina hacer sentir mal a los demás con ese odio enfermizo que tienes dentro.

_No sabes lo que dices. Eres tan idiota como todos aquí._

- Eres un idiota. No voy a desperdiciar más palabras contigo. ¿Crees que me conoces?

- No lo sé. Y me da igual. No sé por qué te seguí, no sé por qué sentí lástima por alguien como tú - se puso de pie y lo miró severo - el orgullo te queda demasiado grande, Marth.

Ike le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

_Maldición. ¿Piensa dejarme aquí solo?_

Marth vio sus brazos desnudos y recordó que llevaba puesta su chaqueta. Se sentía como un idiota. Un fracasado.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó. Estaba triste y asustado. Temía quedarse solo en ese lugar.

El mayor volteó y rio.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Marth frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada.

- Olvidas tu chaqueta.

- Ah - dijo Ike, como si acabara de comprender algo. Marth percibió el sarcasmo en su tono de voz - ¿esa es tu forma de pedirme que me quede?

_¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres humillarme? Idiota. Grandísimo idiota._

- ¿Eres idiota? Sólo dije que-

- Claro, la chaqueta. ¿Tú crees que soy idiota, Marth? Aunque tal vez-

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso de esa pregunta? - lo interrumpió malicioso.

- Aunque tal vez - retomó Ike - haya demostrado serlo antes. Me has tratado pésimo desde que nos conocimos, pero aun así me esforcé por tener tu amistad. Qué idiota, ¿no?

- Si, qué bueno que lo digas. Qué idiota.

Ike lo miró con la misma expresión que cuando lo llamó por su apellido.

- Me estoy cansando de jugar tu juego, Marth. ¿Eres capaz de cuidarte sólo aquí y ahora? - inquirió, volviendo a darle la espalda. Se alejó a paso lento pero decidido.

_¡Maldito! De verdad va a irse._

La simple idea de quedarse en esa banca, solo, a esa hora, le aceleraba los latidos. Cogió sus muletas y siguió a Ike, lo más silencioso posible. Estaban a no más de diez metros de distancia.

_¿A dónde va? Zelda y Link se besan, las manos de Link suben y bajan por el cuerpo de ella. No puedo volver al internado sin recibir un buen castigo. "Un beso fogoso". Yo no quiero ver la cara de Snake, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí. Zelda dijo que sólo eran amigos, pero es una mentirosa. Si no me apuro, me quedaré atrás. _

Ike salió del parque y comenzó a bajar por una calle, dejando claro a Marth que no iba a volver al internado. A pesar de la hora, se veían varios autos circular, cosa que lo hizo sentirse un poco más seguro, además de la iluminación en las calles.

_Maldita pierna. Sus cuerpos desnudos caen en la cama. Tengo miedo, nunca he caminado por aquí. Snake me matará cuando me vea. Ouch, mi pierna. Se besan apasionadamente y luego... Oh, mi pierna. Esta calle está muy desierta, tengo miedo. Tengo que pensar en una forma de evadir a Snake. Soy un idiota, siguiendo a Ike quién sabe a dónde. _

Tras varios minutos caminando, Marth vio a Ike entrar a un local de techo amarillo, junto a una gasolinera. Miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba la una con veinte minutos y le sorprendió que el local estuviera abierto. Caminó hacia él, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera mirando o siguiendo, y se fijó en el papel que estaba pegado en la puerta, que decía: abierto las 24 horas. Respiró profundo, se tragó su orgullo y entró.

_No importa, Marth. Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en ese lugar, solo. _

El lugar estaba bien iluminado y no era muy amplio, pero había poca gente adentro por lo que no resultaba incómodo. Había ocho mesas de madera ubicadas de manera aleatoria, una barra de bar y dos puertas tras ella, probablemente el baño y la cocina. Localizó a Ike con la vista y se le revolvió el estómago al ver que su mirada azul ya estaba clavada en él. Creyó que se burlaría de él, pero lo único que hizo fue arquear una ceja, serio. Estaba sentado en la mesa del rincón.

La figura inmóvil de Marth apoyado penosamente en sus muletas había llamado la atención de las otras cuatro personas que se encontraban comiendo allí. El señor del bar lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Lowell tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Ike, que ahora se deleitaba mirando la carta, conversando con una linda mesera.

El menor caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a él, ante la mirada curiosa de la jovencita.

- ¿Te conozco? - oyó la pregunta salir de los labios de Ike. Primero creyó que se lo había preguntado a la mesera, pero luego comprendió el humillante juego de Ike al ver su rostro confundido vuelto totalmente hacia él.

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que logró decir. Sentía los ojos de la chica sobre él.

- No me molesta compartir mesa, pero podrías decirme tu nombre primero - continuó Ike, con su semblante inmutable.

_Maldito seas, Ike. ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

- Oh, un segundo - pidió el mayor - te pareces a alguien. Creo que te he visto antes...

- ¿Qué es esto, Ike? - pidió saber Marth, harto. La mesera seguía de pie junto a Ike.

- Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre. Ya recuerdo dónde te vi...

_¿Qué vas a decir, idiota?_

- ¡Eres el chico que besé después de una fiesta! - exclamó. La mesera dejó escapar una risita. Todos en el local voltearon hacia ellos tres.

_No. ¡No!_

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? - Marth intentó levantarse del asiento, pero fue tan brusco el movimiento que su pierna le dolió y lo hizo caer de vuelta a la silla. Sentía su cara arder y sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Maldito! - le gritó. Su corazón latía acelerado.

_¡No!_

- Vaya. No sabía que había significado tanto para ti...

- ¡Eres un idiota, Ike!

_¿Por qué lo dijiste?_

- Lo siento mucho, ¿creíste que quería algo contigo?

_Maldito. Ahora todos lo saben. ¡Todos lo saben! _

- Maldito homosexual - masculló Marth, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

- Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto. Sólo quiero una hamburguesa y una bebida, Cualquiera está bien - le dijo Ike, ignorando a su compañero. Sin hablar, ella se retiró.

_Maldito. ¡Vaya noche de mierda! ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy aquí llorando frente todo el mundo. Este no soy yo. No soy yo. Maldita sea. No soy yo._

- Estoy harto de tu actitud, Marth - habló el mayor, serio - me insultas, me matas con tus palabras, y encima tienes el descaro de seguirme. Eres un aprovechado y un cobarde, y si no estuvieras llorando ahora, pensaría que no tienes sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo? ¡Ahora todos lo saben! - Marth no podía contener su llanto y su ira.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Oh, Dios... ¿qué voy a hacer?_

- ¿Y tú crees que a ellos les importa? ¿Por qué a ti te importa tanto? ¿Crees que se va a acabar el mundo ahora que unas personas totalmente desconocidas lo saben? Ya te dije que no significó nada. Estaba ebrio y no pensé que te afectaría tanto. Fin de la historia.

_¿Por qué?_

- ¡Te odio!

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Nadie te ha obligado a venir.

_Te odio. ¿Por qué les dijiste?_

- Eres de lo peor. ¡Te odio!

- Y te sigues desquitando conmigo. He sido amable contigo cada maldito día.

_¿Amable? Eres de lo peor. _

- ¡Oh, y golpearme en el baño fue todo un acto de amabilidad, maldito estúpido!

Ike rio.

- Cálmate, Marth. Pude haberte hecho algo mucho peor que darte un golpe.

El menor hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

_Es el fin. Zelda y Link se besan lenta y apasionadamente. Ike le ha dicho a todo el mundo. Zelda me mintió. Ahora todos creerán que soy gay. Ganondorf y Bowser me matarán._

- Te dejé en paz como quisiste, y cuando estabas tirado en el pasillo, corrí a ayudarte. Tú eres de lo peor. Lo que hice ahora no te hizo sentir ni la mitad de mal de lo que yo me he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. Ya deja de hacerte la víctima. Siempre te ahogas en un vaso con agua.

_No me hago la víctima. Es que tú eres un imbécil y no sabes nada. Zelda es una estúpida. Link es un imbécil. ¡Los odio a todos!_

- Nada de esto te pasaba en Altea, pero ya no estás allá. Te crees mejor que todos los demás, crees que lo sabes todo, pero eres tan inmaduro, Marth. Crees que el internado es un infierno, que tu vida es imposible, pero eres un idiota. No te das cuenta de lo afortunado que eres.

Aquellas palabras lo llevaron de regreso a una sala vacía, iluminada por la luz del atardecer, en donde Ike había compartido con él su dolor.

_Su padre está muerto. Su madre está muerta. Y yo me burlé de él en el baño, por haberme contado lo de su padre. Pero es que él no sabe nada. Zelda me traicionó. Me mintió. Y ahora todos saben lo del beso..._

- Siento mucho lo de Zelda. Siento mucho que Ganon y el otro idiota se desquiten contigo, y que Link esté molesto contigo. Y siento mucho, por sobre todo lo demás, siento con todo mi ser haberte dado ese estúpido beso. No dudo que Zelda, Link y los idiotas que te acosan en el internado hayan sabido que te hacían daño. Pero yo... jamás creí que esto te afectaría así. No volví a beber desde esa noche. Intenté que me perdonaras, intenté ser tu amigo otra vez, pero tú me demostraste que mi amistad no te importaba. Que sólo te importaba odiarme y no salir jamás de ese círculo.

_No quiero escucharlo más. Me hace sentir peor, y peor... __Zelda. Link. Ike. Ganondorf. Bowser. __Zelda. ¿Por qué? Y ahora... todos saben del beso..._

- ¿Tú nunca te has equivocado, Marth?

_No lo sé. No lo sé. Zelda. Link. Oh... no lo sé. Ike me besó y todos lo saben. _

- Crees que todos te ven como alguien perfecto, que todo lo hace bien. Pero estás muy equivocado, Marth, eres tan ordinario como todos. ¿Alguna vez has lastimado a alguien?

- No lo sé - murmuró, levantando la vista hacia él. Tenía los ojos rojos y los músculos de su cara contraídos en una mueca de desesperación. Ya nada estaba claro en su cabeza.

- Has sido muy cruel conmigo, y yo te perdoné aunque no me lo pediste. ¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Sabes perdonar?

Ike lo miraba serio.

Marth negó con la cabeza y volvió a esconderla entre sus brazos.

_Zelda. El beso. Ike. Snake. La hora. Ganondorf. Link. _

- ¿No quieres intentarlo? Marth, te estoy hablando. ¿No quieres intentarlo?

El menor se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y golpeó la mesa.

- ¿Me vas a chantajear con lo del beso? ¿Le vas a decir a todo el mundo? - le preguntó alterado.

- No voy a hablar sobre eso nunca más, lo prometo. Ahora quiero que me digas si estás dispuesto a intentar perdonarme, o si acaso estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

- No vuelvas a decirlo. A nadie. Nunca.

En ese momento llegó la mesera y dejó ante Ike un plato con una hamburguesa doble con palta, lechuga, tomate, cebolla y mayonesa, y un vaso de coca-cola. Ike le dio las gracias y pronto se retiró. Cuando Marth miró aquel plato se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

- A nadie. Ahora dime tú si tiene sentido que siga hablando.

Marth Lowell se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. No sabía qué decir. ¿Podía confiar realmente en Ike? ¿Podía dejar atrás ese incidente y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado? Ya tenía demasiados problemas: los matones, Zelda, Link, su pierna, en fin...

_Mi pierna. El hospital. Ike estuvo allí._

- El día después de mi accidente vi a alguien en el hospital - dijo, un poco más calmado - estaba sentado, mirándome. Pero después, cuando me desperté de nuevo, la doctora me dijo que nadie había entrado antes que ella. ¿Eras tú?

- ¿Qué? - Ike lo miró confundido.

_He quedado como un tonto._

- Que si eras tú - repitió de mala gana.

- No - respondió divertido - ¿es una clase de broma?

- Olvídalo - masculló.

- Bueno. Pero aun espero una respuesta.

_¿Puedo confiar en él? Oh, Dios... no lo sé._

Marth dudó, pero acabó respondiendo tras unos segundos.

- Puedo intentarlo. Pero tienes que jurar que no vas a-

- Ya te lo dije - lo cortó - a nadie. Y tú... deberías intentar ser más amable también. ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? - Ike miró el techo, pensativo - ¡Ah! ¡"Maldito homosexual"!

El menor bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado de su actitud.

- ¿Vas a disculparte conmigo o qué? - quiso saber Ike.

_Disculparme... bah._

- ¿Que acaso no eres gay? - preguntó por lo bajo.

- ¿Te parece que Samus es un chico?

Marth negó con la cabeza, resoplando. Le había hecho gracia.

- ¿Qué deduces de eso?

- Aun puedes ser bisexual, lo cual no deja de ser... desagradable.

- Tu aspecto de ahora es bastante desagradable, ¿lo sabías?

Lowell se imaginó a sí mismo con los ojos hundidos y rojos de tanto llorar, la cara colorada y el cabello desgreñado. Fue un alivio que no hubiese estado de pie, ya que habría tenido que añadir las muletas a su penosa imagen mental.

- Con sólo escucharte hablar puedo ver que tu familia es muy conservadora - agregó Ike, volviendo al tema - seguro son religiosos a morir.

- Sólo un poco. ¿Eres bisexual?

_No sé si quiera oír la respuesta. _

- Depende.

Marth se sintió muy incómodo con esa respuesta.

- ¿De qué depende?

- ¿Eso va a cambiar tu decisión de perdonarme?

_Lo es. Qué desagradable. Pero, ¡ya! Es suficiente... ¿qué haría alguien amable en esta situación? Claramente no diría lo asqueroso que es eso. _

- Eso es un sí a mi pregunta. Eres bisexual.

- Lo dices como si hubiera matado a alguien - se rio Ike - no me gusta encasillar a las personas con esos nombres. "Gay", "Lesbiana", "Bisexual", ¿qué importa? Soy una persona y me gustan las personas, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

_Dios mío... tranquilízate, Marth. Se amable con él. Intenta perdonarlo. Zelda y Link se besan. "Beso fogoso". Ah, ¡ya deja de pensar en eso! Ike siempre ha intentado ser amable conmigo, ¿no? Pero... sólo quiero saber..._

- Tengo que hacerte dos preguntas - dijo Marth, serio.

- Adelante.

- Primero, ¿alguien sabe que eres... umm... bisexual? - intentó que la palabra le saliera con naturalidad para no seguir ofendiendo a su compañero. De pronto le había bajado toda la culpabilidad por haber sido tan rudo con Ike. No se había detenido a pensar lo paciente que había sido el mayor con él hasta entonces.

- No lo sé. Ya te dije que no me gusta encasillar así a la gente. Nunca le he dicho a alguien "oye, soy bisexual", si a eso te refieres. Es que tampoco me siento identificado con eso, en realidad.

_De acuerdo. Tómalo con calma, Marth. Siguiente pregunta. Vamos, puedes hacerlo._

- Y la otra pregunta - se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo - ¿alguna vez... sentiste algo por mí? - estaba asustado de oír la respuesta.

Ike lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Era la misma expresión que había visto en el hospital cuando despertó. Pero había sido un sueño, solo eso tenía sentido.

- ¿Saber te hará sentir mejor?

_¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es un sí? ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Quiere asustarme? No lo sé. No sé si quiero saberlo. No creo que me haga sentir mejor._

- No lo sé - contestó Marth.

- Te voy a contar algo - le dijo Ike - me lo contó Samus hace tiempo. Ella tenía una amiga con la cual era muy cercana, hasta que de un día para otro, se separaron. ¿Por qué? Porque su amiga le dijo que era lesbiana, y lo primero que Samus pensó fue: quiere acostarse conmigo. Y se acabó su amistad. ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte?

Marth asintió con la cabeza y Ike continuó.

- Que me gusten las mujeres no significa que quiera meterme con cada una de ellas. No significa que no pueda tener amigas, y que sólo sean eso: amigas. ¿Verdad?

_Es verdad. Pero..._

- Lo mismo pasa con los hombres. Ser así no me hace tan distinto de ti como crees, Marth.

_¿Entonces por qué me besaste?_

Le habría encantado preguntarle, pero sabía que si lo hacía jamás podría perdonarlo. Tenía que dejarlo atrás.

- ¿Estás enojado? - preguntó Ike.

_Se amable, Marth. Se amable._

- No. Sólo no quiero... que me veas de otra forma.

- No lo haré. Eres demasiado antipático para gustarme - bromeó el mayor, riendo. Marth sonrió y lo quedó mirando.

_Puedo conformarme con esa respuesta. Creo que es mejor... dejar lo demás atrás. _

- No quiero que contestes mi pregunta. En realidad no quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea - le dijo.

Ike sonrió y asintió.

- Está bien. Ahora, ¿qué tal si pides algo para comer? Es incómodo que mires tanto mi plato.

Marth se sonrojó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. Llamó a la mesera y luego de pedir una hamburguesa idéntica a la de Ike, miró su reloj de pulsera por última vez en la noche, que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Jamás se había sentido tan despierto.


End file.
